24 HORAS
by mapache
Summary: SII! Subí el capitulo 22! Espero q les guste.. Por que muxo me costó escribirlo! Cuidence y escriban muxos rr... Necesito animO! Bye! los kelO!
1. ¿castigo o regalo?

24 HORAS. Por mapache, capitulo n°1  
  
-Les advertí que en mi clase no se permiten los murmullos señorita Granger...  
  
- profesor Snape... –murmuró-  
  
-aquí no se aceptan las lamentaciones... ¡10 puntos menos para Griffindor!  
  
-pero profesor... le estaba explicando a Neville que...  
  
La chica estaba dispuesta a no soportar un reto más injusto por parte del abominable profesor de pociones. Sus compañeros le dirigían miradas inquietas y Harry y Ron le hacían gestos para que callara.  
  
-¡¡que no entiende!! Por insolente tendrá un castigo...  
  
-pero...  
  
-¿va a seguir señorita? ¿O quiere que le reste más puntos a su casa?–hermione comprendiendo, finalmente calló y nuevamente estaba dispuesta a recibir un reto injusto-  
  
-no, profesor... ¿cuál será mi castigo? –dijo en tono apenado--veamos... tendrá que acompañar al señor Malfoy a buscar unos elementos que necesito del bosque prohibido y...  
  
-¡¡¿QUÉ!!? –dijeron Draco y hermione al mismo tiempo, ambos se odiaban y para ninguno les era grato estar juntos un rato extra, con el de las clases les era suficiente-  
  
-¿algún problema señor Malfoy? No lo creo, es usted mi ayudante... –snape lo miró amenazador haciendo que draco se pusiera nervioso-  
  
-no señor... como se le ocurre... –dijo ruborizado-  
  
-que bien... irán hoy a las 12:00 a.m exactamente, usted ya sabe las instrucciones...   
  
A Snape le brillaron sus ojos negros y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro que hizo enfurecer a Hermione dio por terminadas las recomendaciones a draco.La clase terminó normal, con varios puntos menos para griffindor, parecía que Snape no se había levantado con el pie derecho, en realidad parece que nunca lo hace.   
  
-tienes mala suerte Hermione... soportar a ese "APESTOSO" Malfoy... –dijo el pelirrojo Ron con cara de asco-  
  
-no sé como podré soportarlo... –dijo hermione amarrándose su pelo enmarañado, mirando a Harry de reojo-  
  
-solo espero mi amor... que este no intente pasarse de listo contigo... –dijo Harry tomándola de la cintura y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios de la chica de ojos miel--no te preocupes... para eso ya aprendí el hechizo CRUCCIO...  
  
-jajaja... bueno dejen de contar monedas delante de los pobres y vamos a comer... tengo hambre... –alegó Ron llevándose a sus amigos de tirones, quienes no querían separarse-  
  
-ron... deja de tironearme... jajá... –decía hermiome pensando en la noche...  
  
La comida estuvo exquisita. Los chicos rieron alegremente durante todo el rato. Pero Hermione, ella, no dejaba de pensar en el chico de Slytherin, de pelo platinado y ojos grises, con quien tendría que pasar un buen rato dentro de unas horas. En cuanto a Draco, pensaba lo mismo, aunque ya sabía que ella era novia de Harry Potter, él estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa por obtener un beso, solo un beso de aquella jovencita de perfecta cintura y ojos miel que volvían loco a casi todo Hogwarts; ¿y como Draco Malfoy no iba a poder ligársela no?  
  
Llegó la hora en que tenían que juntarse en las mazmorras. Hermione estaba nerviosa, transpiraba más de lo normal. A pesar de no ser la ocasión adecuada, se esmeró en vestirse lo mejor que tenía en su baúl sin saber de verdad el motivo. Se puso unos pantalones negros y una camisa de color rosa, a medio abotonar con la que se le podía ver un escote totalmente insinuador.Draco, hizo algo parecido. Se dio una ducha rápida, no se secó el cuerpo, por lo que la polera blanca, se le pegó trasluciendo su figura llena de músculos. Tampoco se peinó, más bien se desordenó el pelo lo más que pudo y sus pantalones azules, ayudaban para que se viera realmente guapo. -pensé que no vendrías Granger... –dijo con su tono petulante habitual, observando a la chica, recorriendo con sus ojos grises cada centímetro del cuerpo de Hermione.  
  
- pues te equivocaste, vine... –hermione revisó la sensual postura de Malfoy, quien se había puesto una mano en la cintura y con la otra se rascaba... la cabeza-  
  
-bien... vamos...  
  
-si, vamos no quiero llegar tan tarde.  
  
****************  
  
Los jóvenes salieron a paso lento, aunque cada uno se decía que quería volver lo más rápido posible. Después de un rato de caminata silenciosa, Hermione irrumpió con unas palabras.  
  
-parece que va a llover...   
  
-es lo único que me falta, voy a pescar un resfriado..  
  
-es que para que andas tan... tan... descubierto, es de noche...  
  
-ah, por favor, tu andas parecida, así que no hables...  
  
-¿podrías callarte?  
  
-¿y tu podrías recoger esa hierba morada que está en tus pies?  
  
-¡¡ah!! Que asqueroso...  
  
-verdaderamente todas las mujeres son exageradas... –dijo mientras se agachaba a buscar lo que quería, hermione bajó también y sus miradas se chocaron por un momento, fue uno de los pocos segundos en que ninguno habló para insultarse-  
  
-ah... sácala tu... no ves que tiene espinas y me puedo pinchar-dijo la chica poniéndose de pie y esquivando sus ojos grises-  
  
-ah, claro que eres una sensible "señorita"... ¿qué hora es?  
  
-si, soy una señorita y son las 1:00 de la madrugada...  
  
-parece que contigo la hora no avanza, apesta estar a tu lado. –dijo draco con un tono que exageraba en su arrogancia, lo que enfureció a hermione-  
  
-¡¡deja de ser tan desagradable!!  
  
-¡¡y tu deja de ser tan niña chica!!-OF.  
  
-OF.  
  
Se dijeron los dos mirándose con odio. Se callaron y siguieron su camino, nuevamente en silencio.  
  
-Hermione, ten cuidado con este tramo, por que hay... –intentó advertir draco-  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! Mi rodilla...  
  
-piedras... eso té pasa por adelantarte tanto. –dijo parándose y cruzando los brazos-  
  
-¿puedes callarte y venir a ayudarme? auchhhh  
  
-si... por que después le dices a tu famoso noviecito que soy un patán.  
  
-tienes razón.   
  
El chico le tomó su pierna y la examinó cuidadosamente, rasgó el pantalón para vendarla, para detener la sangre.  
  
-¡¡oye, es mi pantalón!!  
  
-¡¡quieres desangrarte!!  
  
-no... pero no me aprietes tanto...  
  
-lo siento, pero así se debe hacer...   
  
En cuanto Draco terminó con la pierna de Hermione y la tomó de la mano para ayudarla a pararse, comenzó una estruendosa lluvia que hizo que los chicos quisieran estallar de la furia.  
  
-¡¡ahhh!! ¿Por qué a mí? –dijo herm. Mirando el cielo oscuro y lleno de nubes esponjosas-  
  
-esto si es mala suerte... todo esto es tu culpa...  
  
-ah, resulta que ahora ¿yo soy el culpable? –dijo mientras Hermione se apoyaba en el brazo del chico para no caerse, ya que no podía caminar muy bien.  
  
-si, tú eres el culpable de que yo me haya caído...  
  
-si... y debo suponer que yo soy el culpable de que hayas quebrado tu farol ¿no?  
  
-ah... te voy a matar.-respondió percatándose de no tener farol y de que no había llevado varita-  
  
-mejor sigue caminando, volvamos al castillo...  
  
-si, es lo único que quiero, no soporto estar más junto a ti...  
  
Después de avanzar por un camino que no era igual al de partida, Draco se detuvo mirando hacia todos lados. Se notaba nervioso... estaba perdido, no por que quisiera.   
  
-¿qué pasa Malfoy?  
  
- estamos perdidos...  
  
-¡¡¡¿QUÉ!!?  
  
-estamos perdidos, ¿estas sorda?  
  
-no... no puede ser tanta mi mala suerte... ¡¡no lo puedo creer!!  
  
-¡¡yo tampoco!! Diablos... esto no podía ser peor... –dijo draco mirando a su alrededor tratando de orientarse--esto es imposible... ¡¡está lloviendo y estoy perdida en el bosque con el chico que más odio en este mundo!!  
  
-mejor deja de gritar y acompáñame... sé donde podemos pasar la noche...-draco volteó-  
  
-¡¡ni creas que pasaré la noche contigo!!  
  
-¡¡entonces quédate aquí sola, en medio de esta porquería, con animales peligrosos, sin luz y con una pierna rota!! –alegó draco con los ojos llenos de furia, acercándose a hermione-  
  
-pues entonces me quedaré aquí... –dijo hermione cruzando los brazos y sentándose en un tronco-  
  
-aprende a ser más humilde...  
  
-mira quien me lo dice.  
  
-bien, adiós...  
  
-bien adiós, Malfoy...   
  
Draco estaba que estallaba de furia, y eso pudo más que su sentimiento hacia la chica. Hermione al sentirse sola, se asustó. No podía evitar escuchar ruidos extraños y la lluvia le provocaba frío, para peor su pierna le ardía. Draco casi se había perdido de vista... pero el pánico de Hermione pudo más.  
  
-¡¡¡Malfoy!!! ¡¡Espérame!! ¡¡No me dejes sola!!  
  
Draco corrió a su encuentro con una sonrisa maquiavélica.- sabía que llamarías...-si no fuera por mi pierna, no te habría llamado...  
  
-si Hermione... eso está claro... –comentó irónico-   
  
-eso espero, ni creas que es por que quiero estar contigo...  
  
-si... no te preocupes... –volvió a decir-  
  
Draco la cubrió en sus brazos. La lluvia era ensordecedora, él estaba conmovido ante la forma en que hermione temblaba.Después de un camino no muy largo, llegaron a una casona fea y andrajosa. Con un color verde entre sus maderos. Una silla mecedora estaba afuera con arañas que caminaban descuidadas. Draco alumbró con su farol la entrada, abrió la puerta sin ninguna complicación y dejo ver una habitación algo tenebrosa, con una mesa que le faltaba la mitad de su pata, unas sillas con telarañas y una cama con una sábana perfectamente blanca, parecía de recién casados. La cama era lo único que daba luz a la oscura "cueva", que era lo que pensaba hermione.  
  
-parece que a ti solo te interesan las camas Malfoy...  
  
-son lo más cómodos que se puede encontrar en una habitación...  
  
-debes ocuparla seguido...  
  
-depende...  
  
-se me olvidaba que estoy con "un don Juan"  
  
-¿un qué?  
  
-olvídalo...  
  
-te aviso que yo dormiré en la cama... –dijo Draco acostándose de un salto, con los pies cruzados y las manos detrás de su cabeza, mostrando su típica sonrisa de triunfador-  
  
-ni lo pienses, yo dormiré ahí, por que soy mujer... y tu... –dijo Hermione recorriendo la habitación con los ojos- en el suelo...  
  
-estas loca que por darte el gusto, amaneceré todo doblado...  
  
-pues como caballero, deberás hacerlo... -dijo hermione tratando de levantarlo con la mano, pero el chico se reía y no se dejaba-  
  
-¿quién te dijo que soy "un caballero?", Yo dormiré en esta cómoda cama... y si quieres acompañarme. Por mí no hay problema...  
  
-¡¡ni sueñes que me acostaré contigo!!  
  
-¡¡y tú ni sueñes que dormiré en el suelo!!  
  
La chica de pelo enmarañado lo siguió tironeando, esta vez fue con óptimos resultados, levantó al chico y se quedaron mirando con odio, fijamente. Ambos estaban enfadados, y ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder.  
  
-me tienes harto "sangre sucia"...  
  
-¡¡¡¡no tanto como tú a mí!!!!  
  
-¡¡¡podrías mantener tu boca cerrada aunque sea por un momento!!!!!!  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡pues no quiero!!!!!!  
  
-¡¡te advierto que si no te callas tu, te callaré yo!! –amenazó draco-  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡eso tendría que verlo!!!! Draco estaba con la sangre en la cabeza, y una vena se le notaba que sobresalía de su cuello. A él le atraía aquella chica, pero le colmaba la paciencia, posiblemente eso le gustaba de ella. Hermione no quería permanecer un momento más con aquel chico de pelo rubio platinado y ojos grises, atractivo; ella deseaba estar en su torre o con su novio Harry Potter. Draco, con toda su ira y a la vez con todo ese sentimiento que tenía hacia esa chica; la tomó por la cintura... hermione estaba muda y paralizada, se acercó con una mirada severa a sus labios y le dijo:-pues esto no lo verás, lo sentirás... ( N / A espero que no piensen mal ¡!)  
  
La besó apasionadamente, afirmándola con fuerza para evitar que la chica escapara, pues ella luchaba para desprenderse de los brazos fuertes de Draco. Eso solo le duró unos momentos... después no pudo seguir ignorando la electricidad que le removía el alma desde que lo vio el primer día de clases.   
  
Draco estaba enormemente conforme con aquel beso... aunque había que reconocer que había sido un beso torpe. No lograron ponerse de acuerdo con sus lenguas, sus dientes chocaron al primer contacto. Ninguno de los dos estaban acostumbrados a su forma de besar, así que tuvieron que pasar unos cuantos segundos para que el beso fuera de un agrado mutuo. A pesar de los inconvenientes, Draco estaba agradecido de la forma que hermione no se despreocupó de recorrer su cuerpo con unas manos heladas pero suaves, eso logró borrar el infortunio inicial.  
  
A la larga fue tan placentero que deseó hacerla suya en ese preciso instante. Hermione pensaba casi igual, a menos por una pequeña diferencia... HARRY POTTER... finalmente reaccionó soltándose de sus brazos y mirándolo con recelo, pero feliz, eso lo advertía Draco también por sus ojos miel iluminados.  
  
- ¿qué intentabas hacer?, se te olvida que tengo novio... –dijo mientras se cubría los labios con las manos, y sujetaba su cuerpo afirmada a una silla mirando el suelo-  
  
-no parezco ser el único que se le ha olvidado... ¿no? –dijo levantando una ceja-  
  
Hermione lo miró extrañada, pues tenía razón, ella también lo había olvidado.  
  
-es... mejor que vuelva al castillo, ya no llueve tan fuerte, no me quedaré un segundo más...  
  
Hermione recibió como respuesta un estruendoso relámpago que de inmediato la hizo desistir de su idea, Draco se sintió un tanto incomodo... sabía que Hermione había degustado tanto como él aquel beso, pero que no pensaría cambiarlo por "ese Potter de #&/=&%$#"**", por lo menos por ahora.  
  
-no te preocupes, no intentaré nada... pero tu también debes prometerlo...  
  
-¡¿ah??, yo no fui la quizo el beso, tu te acercaste primero... –se apresuró a decir hermione amenazándolo con su dedo índice, draco lo tomó con su mano firme y le dijo:  
  
-pero tu me correspondiste... – mirándola con risa en sus labios sin soltar su dedo-  
  
-¡¡eso no es cierto!  
  
-¡¡no te hagas la santa!!   
  
-¡¡eso debería ir para ti!!   
  
-¿sabes? Estoy harto de pelear contigo...  
  
-¡¡por fin dices algo coherente!!  
  
-¡¡quieres callarte!! Por que sino...  
  
-¿Si no qué? ¿Me besaras de nuevo?  
  
Se hizo un silencio ensordecedor, draco le soltó el dedo de forma brusca. La miró con indiferencia y se acostó en la cama dándole la espalda a Hermione. Draco pensaba en como contestarle de la manera que solo él sabe hacerlo, petulante y agresivo, cuando encontró algo adecuado, dijo:  
  
-como si quisiera besarte... lo haces horrible...  
  
Esto fue suficiente para hacer explotar de ira a Hermione. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso?, Se sentía desafiada. Se sacó la camisa quedando en ropa interior, se amarró el cabello, se sentó al lado del chico, quien no advertía ningún movimiento de estos, estaba resignado a que lo que deseaba hacer, nunca resultaría. Con rabia aún en sus ojos la chica dijo.-¿podrías darme otra oportunidad para demostrarte que lo hago bien? –la pregunta salió de sus labios en tono tan suciamente seductora, que hasta ella misma se sorprendió de lo que estaba diciendo. Draco sonrío, aunque adivinaba que ella lo hacía solo por rabia, pero no iba a desaprovechar aquella oportunidad que solo el destino sabe dar-  
  
-conste que lo hago para averiguar... no es que me gustes...  
  
-no hay que preocuparse de eso ahora "muñeco" –dijo Her. Mordiéndose el labio-  
  
Lo que sucedió después, era de imaginarse. Draco la besó lentamente hasta llegar a su cuello. Hermione estaba asustada, no estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo, tal vez se arrepentiría después, pero Draco mordiendo su ombligo, la hizo en no pensar en eso.Hermione sintió que un ardor le invadía las piernas, obligándola a separarlas. Recorrió con su mano todo el duro... cuerpo del chico, debido al ejercicio que este practicaba. (N / A apuesto que ya pensaron mal ¿les consigo un abanico? Uf +o+)Las manos del Malfoy de frías se volvieron tibias. Haciendo estremecer todo el prefecto cuerpo de la chica. Rápidamente se despojaron de las ropas. Se miraron detenidamente un momento, pero la pasión los dominó por completo... consumiéndose en una llama de lujuria que les duró para toda la noche...-¡¡¡ya amaneció!!! ¿Que hora es? –preguntó la chica saltando de un brinco del pecho de Draco, quien la miraba somnoliento-  
  
-para que tanto apuro... es temprano...  
  
-no opino lo mismo... –hermione se agachó y encontró el reloj del chico que indicaba claramente las 2:30 p.m-  
  
-¡¡esto es terrible!!  
  
-¿por qué? –draco estiraba los brazos y un fuerte bostezo salía de sus cansados labios-  
  
-¡¡son las 2:30!!! ¡¡¡Tenemos que irnos!!! –gritó tapándose con una sabana-  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
ESPERO QUE HASTA EL MOMENTO ESTÉN DISFRUTANDO DEL PRIMER CAPITULO DE 24 HORAS... MÁS ADELANTE SABRÁN POR QUE EL NOMBRE... UH... LOS DEJO PARA CONTINUAR... ESTA HISTORIA ESTÁ QUE ARDE... ¿SEÑORES BOMBEROS, OPINAN LO MISMO?.... ME ACOMPAÑAN CADA VEZ QUE ME DISPONGO A ESCRIBIR... YA SABRÁN EL MOTIVO ¿No? 


	2. 24 horas

CAPITULO N° 2... 24 HORAS... por "MAPACHE" ...  
  
  
-no te preocupes, nadie notará nuestra ausencia... -dijo el chico destapándose de las sabanas blancas-  
-¿por qué piensas eso? -preguntó mientras buscaba su ropa con desesperación y apuro debajo de la cama-  
-por que hoy es sábado, ya todos deben estar en Hogsmeade... incluso tu novio debe andar comprando esas bombas fétidas... parece que no crece en 7° y haciendo esas estupideces...   
(N / A no si a ustedes les pasa, pero amo hacer "FICS" cuando tienen 17 o 18 años, hace algún tiempo me pregunto por que... a mi mente inocente e ingenua no se le ocurre... ¿y a ustedes? ¡!)  
-No sé en que estaba pensando anoche... no sabes como me arrepiento... -refutó la chica poniéndose su pantalón ultrajado negro y buscaba su camisa por entre las sabanas de la cama, con desesperación-   
-que lástima... anoche no decías lo mismo... pero eso té pasa por no saber besar...  
Ahí estaba de nuevo... el dedo en la llaga... Hermione parecía lanzar fuego por sus ojos pero se contuvo ante la idea de volver a intentar algo para molestar, con la experiencia de la noche anterior no volvería hacer algo así.  
-te voy a pedir un favor... no me vuelvas a hablar a lo menos si es algo estrictamente necesario... no están de ánimo par tus petulancias... ¿oíste?  
-Cómo quieras... se debe sentir mal ser... INFIEL ¿me equivoco?  
Draco Malfoy no recibió nada como respuesta. Con una sola mirada de la chica comprendió que esta vez había legado demasiado lejos. Como su orgullo no le permitía disculparse, en forma de arrepentimiento, comenzó a vestirse en silencio.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cuando ya eran como las 4:00 de la tarde y ya habían salido de la casona, y habían dejado todo ordenado y después de caminar un poco delante un sol caluroso...  
-¿tienes hambre? -preguntó en un tenue susurro-  
-si... mucha... ¿alguna idea? -dijo con una leve sonrisa pero sin abandonar su cintura de las manos que con tanta empeño se esmeraba en cubrir-  
-conozco un lugar... donde hay unos frutos comestibles...  
-haz pasado mucho tiempo en este bosque... lo conoces todo... -se apresuró a decir temerosa-  
-si... creo conocerlo todo... todo... -dijo soltando un suspiro poniéndose algo triste-  
  
  
  
Caminaron un poco. Draco hundido en sus recuerdos y hermione en Harry. No concebía la idea de que hubiera engañado a su novio y menos con un malfoy. Luchó contra sus inseguridades y obtuvo su amor después de varios problemas con Cho ( hace un año) y con ginny wesley. Era algo tan crudamente real que ya no estaba completamente segura si acaso seguía amando a Potter.   
- bien Granger... ¿cuantas quieres? -preguntó en un tono que prescindía de amabilidad-  
-¿te refieres a las manzanas? -preguntó con una sonrisa pícara-  
-¿a qué más? -respondió con una sexy sonrisa-  
-bueno... "deseo"... cinco...  
-¿cinco? Que golosa... no me sorprendería si ya tienes en tu lista el pecado de la "gula"...  
( N / A ¿a qué se refería? ¡¡¡Mi mente virgen no lo sabe!!!!)  
Después de reír un momento, volvió la seriedad al lugar acompañada de malas caras y entrecejos fruncidos. No se fijaron en el tiempo que pasó. Dejaron de comer manzanas rojas y jugosas cuando comenzó a anochecer.   
-debemos irnos... -opinó hermione poniéndose de pie con dificultad por su pierna aún adolorida-  
-¿por qué? -preguntó draco tomando de los hombros a la chica para que no cayera mirándola severamente y profundamente, introduciendo esa pasión desbocada que sentía hasta lo más hondo del alma de la chica-  
-¿y por qué no? -preguntó ella tragando saliva-  
-es mejor que te montes en mi espalda... no quiero que nos retrasemos por una de tus caídas... dijo hincándose esperando a que la chica se subiera-  
-me parece buena idea... -dijo- pero... ¿podrías agacharte un poco más?  
-ah'??? bueno...   
El chico se agachó sonriente.  
-lindos sleps... no me había dado cuenta del color...  
-nadie parece mirarme a fondo...  
-Wu. -susurró un tanto avergonzada...  
Siguieron caminando, más bien, siguió caminando por un sendero lleno de piedras y muchas ramas, por lo que nuevamente el tiempo no estaba a su favor.  
-ya son las 10:40... no sé que voy a inventar...  
-ah, por suerte yo no tengo que rendirle cuentas a nadie...  
-si sigues así te volverás un viejo amargado...   
-o el soltero más codiciado del mundo y sin problemas de impotencia...  
-eres realmente un "asqueroso ególatra" -dijo hermione tirándole unos pelitos rubios pequeños que estaban en su cuello-  
- ¡¡¡aoch!! si, puede que tengas razón, pero eso me hace ser aún más encantador...  
-¡¡¡eso es lo crees tu!!!  
-pregúntale a las chicas de Hogwarts...  
-con tu reputación nadie te tomará en cuenta... jamás...  
-¿y quién dijo que yo si las tomo en serio? -preguntó volteando el rostro-  
-tu no tienes remedio...   
-tu tampoco...  
-¿por qué lo dices?  
-ya lo comprenderás...  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡dímelo!!!!!  
-¡¡¡¡no!!!!  
-¡¡¡¡Sí!!!!  
-¡¡¡¡que no!!!!  
-¡¡¡por que abres tu bocota sangre sucia!!!!  
-¡¡¡por que por eso la tengo!!!  
-¡¡¡prefiero que la uses para otra cosa!!!!  
-¡¡¡no te atrevas..... !!!!!! -gritó atemorizada-  
  
Sin darse cuenta habían llegado a los pies del lago y draco había volteado inclinándose dispuesto a lanzarla.  
-¡¡no lo hagas!!  
-solo tienes que decir "por favor hermoso Slytherin" y no te mojas...  
-¡¡¡ni lo sueñes!!  
-bien... tu te lo buscaste...  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PLACHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
( N / A se supone que es el sonido cuando alguien se cae al agua, así que ustedes imagínense como es... ¡¡usen la imaginación!! Miren que yo no pude usarla para inventar el ruido con letras... +o+ ¡!)  
-¿cómo está el agua? Vamos nada... se te va acabar el aire... ¿dónde estás Granger? -comenzó a decir algo preocupado al notar que hermione no se veía- ¿sangre sucia? No me digas que no sabes nadar... ¿sabes no es cierto? Ah... ¡¡¡ya voy a ayudarte!! -draco se sacó la camisa y se lanzó donde se veían unas manos agitándose con desesperación y solo la cabeza de la asfixiada chica de Griffindor-  
El agua estaba muy oscura, lo que dificultaba la vista para encontrarla. Finalmente la vio flotando como un papel, con los ojos cerrados y su pelo enmarañado castaño le daban un toque especial, como el de una sirena. Dejando de observarla, la tomó en sus brazos y la subió hasta la superficie. La llevó hasta suelo firme donde le propició los primeros auxilios... en realidad eso iba hacer antes de que Hermione comenzara a lazar agua por la boca tratando de abrir los ojos.  
-¿estás bien? -preguntó decepcionado- ¿cómo estás?  
-COF... COF... ( N / A eso se supone que es el ruido de la tos ¿ya?) estoy... COF... bien... no te preocupes...  
-¿segura? ¿Te llevo a enfermería?  
-si segura... COF... ¡¡¡¡¡¡por qué lo hiciste!!!! -reclamó sentándose y volviendo en si-  
-era una broma... solo una broma... jajá... -se mofó sentándose a su lado-  
-¡¡¡¡pues por tu estúpida broma casi muero!!! ¡¡¡No puedo nadar con una pierna rota!! Además tengo frío...  
-toma mi camisa... está seca...  
draco se sacó la camisa blanca ajustada y se la puso a la chica en los hombros- esto te ayudará a no resfriarte...  
-gracias... señor Malfoy... dijo mirando "nuevamente" los músculos del chico algo embelesada-  
-no fue nada..  
-ni se te ocurra volver hacer algo así... -amenazó empujando a draco de espaldas y montándose encima de él cubriéndolo con su pelo y mirándolo con unos ojos iluminados y extremadamente claros.-  
-uh... que miedo... no me asustas "sabelotodo"  
-pues deberías asustarte... -dijo acercando sus labios húmedos por el agua y morados por el frío a los rozados y tibios del chico de pelo platinado y ojos grises-  
-no te sigas acercando... o sino...  
-¿o sino qué?  
- o si no, no respondo...  
-¿a qué te refieres?  
- a esto...  
Empujó a la chica hacia su cuerpo, apretándola contra su cintura, la obligó a acerarse y la besó... tiernamente... lentamente... haciéndola olvidar el frío y envolviéndola en una llama lujuriosa que no daba paso a las dudas o a las lamentaciones.  
Esta vez, no llegaron tan lejos, de un inesperado salto, Hermione se separó de él, lo miró enojada y se quedó recostada a su lado mirando las estrellas mientras acomodaba su camisa. Draco con el "ánimo aún arriba" ( N / A supongo que saben a lo que me refiero con "el ánimo aún arriba"...) atinó a lo mismo, solo que escuchando las lágrimas provenientes de la chica.  
Hermione le lanzó la camisa al pecho desnudo de draco, y con un poco de conflictos se puso de pie encaminándose a l castillo, draco la siguió detrás cuidando a la distancia, de que no cayera.  
Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo y debían tomar caminos diferentes y hermione ya había subido algunos escalones dirigidos a su casa, ella volteó para tratar de decir algo, pero draco, Adivinando, intervino:  
-no hay problema... no lo diré a nadie... -finalmente, él se marchó, con la cabeza en alto, como un gran Slytherin-  
No recibió respuesta de la chica, cojeando, subió con la mente en blanco hasta encontrarse con la dama gorda.  
-¿contraseña? -preguntó soltando un bostezo-  
-"raíces de árbol podrido"  
-entra chiquilla, y busca una toalla...  
Entró desanimada, encontrándose para su mala suerte a un chico de pelo negro azabache, ojos verdes esmeraldas caminando en circulo alrededor de un sillón.   
-los dejo solos. -dijo ron alejándose a dormir, con una cara apenada y señalándole una mirada nerviosa a la chica- que duermas bien... -con esto último, se fue-  
  
-Harry...   
-quiero que empieces por explicarme que hace un reloj de hombre en el bolsillo de tu trasero... -objetó enojado, sacándose los lentes, sentándose en el sillón con los brazos cruzados y arrugando el entrecejo-  
-amor... yo...   
Iba a continuar cuando el sonido del reloj irrumpió en la sala anunciando que ya eran las 12:00 a.m exactamente, haciéndola estremecer...  
  
  
  
------------  
  
  
  
¿Cómo va? Ahora ya saben por qué se llama 24 horas...   
aguardo con ansias sus reviews para conocer su opinión y mejorar lo que haya mejorar, que espero que no sea mucho...   
no se preocupen, les prometo que luego llegarán más capítulos, comprendo que no esta historia no puede quedar así...   
  
  
ADIÓS...   
  
MAPACHE, LA INOCENTE E INGENUA "NIÑA" 


	3. ¿te resfriaste?

"24 HORAS" CAPITULO N°3 POR MAPACHE.  
  
  
Hermione sintó que una gota de sudor frío que caía por su espalda, lo que  
logró que ella cerrara los ojos... y con eso, unas lágrimas se escaparon,  
deslizandose por sus mejillas de manera diáfana y casi instantanea. CUANDO  
por fin reunio las fuerzas dijo:  
-HARRY... YO... TE AMO, COMO NUNCA HE AMADO NADIE... -al terminar la frase,   
abrió los ojos, y para su sorpresa, Harry ya estaba dirigiendose a la pieza de los  
chicos.-  
-HERMIONE... NO SABES COMO QUISIERA CREERTE... -diciendo esto, se fue, dejando   
a una chica aconcogojada... odiando con fuerzas al chico de slytherin de  
pelo rubio platinado y ojos sagazmente grises...-  
(N/A ¿cómo va? creo que le puse un poco de emoción a la historia ¡¡please,  
diganme si les gusta!!! no olviden que yo escribo para darles en gusto a ustedes!!)  
"**************************"  
  
-¡¡¡harry!!! ¡¡¡dijeron que hay wafles con manjar!! apresurate...-decía ron  
pegandole con una almohada en la cabeza a POTTER-  
-no iré a desayunar... -dijo buscando las gafas en su mesita de noche y sentandose  
en su cama-  
-¿qué te dijo? -preguntó con una cara preocupada, arqueando las cejas no  
tomando en cuenta la respuesta de su amigo-  
-nada.  
-¿nada?  
-si, nada...  
-pero... por que?  
-yo no la dejé hablar... -explicó harry sascandose la parte de arriba del pijama  
y aceptar la camisa que RON le traía desde que lo despeetó-  
-eso está mal... debes ir y pedirle una explicación,te la mereces no?  
-lo sé, pero será después.-dijo poniendose de pie poniendose ropa interior y   
pantalones-si lo hacía en ese momento, se me podría haber olvidado que era  
mujer... y... tu sabes...  
-comprendo.  
-gracias.  
"*****************************************"  
  
-¡¡¡LAVENDER!!!! ¿DÓNDE ME DEJASTE MI LAPIZ LABIAL? -gritaba a viva voz parvati-  
-¡¡¡lo estoy usando, aquí en el baño!!!-respondió otra voz, lavender-  
-¿no te dije que me lo devolvieras ayer? nunca más te presto el sabor a sandía...  
CON todos estos gritos, el resto de las mujeres de la habitación se despertaron,  
enojadas. HERMIONE sentía su cuerpo pesado, y sin ganas se fue a bañar arrastrando la  
ropa que se pondría, sin saludar a nadie.   
AL entrar al baño, se encontró con una chica pelirroja que le dirigió una mirada furiosa  
-¡¡wuau!!hasta que apareció ¿puedo saber que estuviste haciendo estas 24 horas?-preguntó   
con una voz irónica que desde que empezó su noviazgo con HARRY, guarda solo para ella-  
-eso no te importa.  
-eso deja que lo decida yo.  
-¿estás lista? prefiero bañarme sin tu presencia.-dijo tomando una toalla-  
-si sigues así,lograras que HARRY se arrepienta de haberme dejado por ti...  
HERMIONE no le respondió nada, solo la fulminó con sus ojos miel, lo que intimidó a ginny,  
chica de tan solo 16 años. GINNY cerró la puerta de golpe.  
-tengo que hablar con DRACO MALFOY.-se dijo a si misma-  
  
SALIÓ ya vestida del baño para encontrar a parvati y lavender que corrían de un  
lado a otro...  
-¡¡¡devuelvemelo!!!-gritaba parvati-  
-¡¡¡jura que me lo prestaras de nuevo!!!-respondió lavender poniendose detrás de un baíl-  
-esta bien... ¡¡¡damelo!!!  
-paren de gritar... ¡¡¡¡¡YAAAAAA!!!!!-pidió enfurecida hermione, logrando que las chicas se detuvieran  
y la miraran sorprendidas-  
-hermione... ¿cúando llegaste?-preguntó parvati-  
-hace tiempo...-respondió algo avergnzada-  
-¿tuviste tiempo de encontrar las cosas que les pidió el profesor snape?-preguntó lavender  
devolviendo el lapiz labial y mirandola pícara-  
-he... ¿qué hay de desayuno?-preguntó cambiando de tema-  
"******************************"  
  
  
YA EN EL GRAN COMEDOR, nadie pronunció palabra, se dedicaron a comer y a comer para tener sus   
bocas llenas. FINALMENTE ron irrumpió con unas palabras...  
-¿qué nos toca?-poniendo cara inocente-  
-historia de la magia, con HUPLEPUFF... -respondió hermione en tono lento-  
-ah... ¿y luego?  
-transformaciones con revenclaw y después... transformaciones con... "slytherin"-pronunciando esa  
última palabra los tres abrieron los ojos, HARRY se pudo de pie y hermione se hechó para atrás-  
-lo siento.-dice ron-  
-no es tu culpa...-hermione por primera vez se fija en la mesa de slyterin, draco la estaba mirando y  
al ver que HARRY se había marchado botando su plato al suelo, esbozó una sonrisa, que hermione respondió  
con una cara imparcial, neutra.-  
  
  
LAS HORAS siguientes, pasaron desapercibidas para el trio de chicos.ESPERABAN CON ansias la última clase,  
aparte de que fuera su favorita, deseaban saber que pasaría.   
-buenas alumnos, tomen asiento y saquen sus libros... -pidió la profesora un tanto seria-  
hermione se sentó en las primeras filas, RON Y HARRY prefirieron el fondo. FALTABAN SOLO que entrara un   
trio más: CRABBE,GOYLE Y MALFOY.  
-¡¡QUE PASARA CON ESTOS JOVNECITOS!! si creen que por que ya van en 7° les permitiré esta clase  
de conductas estan... -fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta, tres chicos llegaban sonriendo.-  
-perdón profesora por el atraso-comensó a decir draco-se extravió mi reloj...  
HERMIONE ocultó su cabeza con las manos, de golpe contra la mesa.tenía unas ganas de pararse y   
apuntarlo con una varita, y hacerles tantos cruccios como fuera posible para que no recordara quien era.  
LUEGO desechó la idea... la ira, la rabia, solo la ha llevado a cometer locuras, de las cuales se   
arrepentiría para siempre. lo que sentía HARRY ERA ALGO PARECIDO. RON no entendía nada, ese comentario solo  
fue para molestar a dos personas.  
-bien comensaremos con... -había estado tan distraida, que no se dió cuenta de que malfoy se había sentado   
a su lado, y que detrás estaban sus dos gorilas riendo desconsertados, ellos sin duda tampoco entendian   
por que UN MALFOY prefería sentarse con una sangre sucia.  
-¿te castigaron? -preguntó en un susurro-  
-cállate.  
-es en serio... quiero saber...  
-cállate...  
-como quieras pero... ¿te resfriaste?  
-¡¡silencio, señor malfoy!! ¡¡señorita granger, controlese!!  
ESO era lo único que faltaba. AHORA HARRY no iba a querer ni siquiera mirarla.DRACO pidió perdón en tono  
sarcastico y luego que miró a hermione, le dirigió una mirada lujuriosa, parecida a la quele dio en esas 24 horas.  
ella esquivó esos profundos ojos grises, contra su voluntad.  
"***************************************"  
  
-es hora de que hablemos... -pidió harry, tomandola de la mano y dirigiendola a la sala de trofeos sin  
dejar que la chica respondiera.  
-tengo que explicarte que...  
-dime todo lo que sucedió en esas malditas 24 horas en que estuviste  
totalmente ausente...  
-nada.  
-¿nada? ¿me estás diciendo que no pasó nada?   
-si.  
-¡¡hermione!! llegas totalmente mojada, llorando, con tu ropa rota...  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡y me dices que no pasó nada!!! por favor, no me trates como un idiota, no nací ayer...  
-bueno... solo...peleamos mucho, me caí, me rompí una rodilla,nos perdimos, comensó al llover y no  
no pudimos regresar esa noche, al otro día me lanzó al lago uh... eso es todo...  
-¿eso es todo?-preguntó sorprendido ante la nauralidad que cuenta hermione-  
-si. eso es todo...  
-y las lágrimas?  
-¡¡PRETENDES QUE LLEGUE SONRIENDO CON TODAS LAS PORQUERÍAS QUE ME HIZO ESE IDIOTA!!!  
-ME las va a pagar... iré hoy mismo a hablar con él.  
-¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!! -gritó enfática hermione, sosteniendole los hombros a harry que la miraba extrañado-  
-pero... no puede quedarse así... después de todo lo que te hizo...-dijo sacandole   
un mechón castaño que caía por sus mejillas-  
-no quiero que te metas en problemas.. tu sabes como es malfoy...-explicó tomandolo de la cintura-  
-como quieras.  
-harry...   
-¿me amas?-preguntó mirandola incente-  
-ya te lo dije... como nunca he amado a nadie...  
-no me queda otra opción, suppongo que debo creerte...  
-eso parece.  
HARRY acerca sus labios rosados y cálidos a los de la chica, que temblaba al rogar que no recordara  
el reloj en su trasero. SE ROZARON tímidos. COMO cuando se dieron el primer beso. FUE lento y pausado  
para poder atarse con sus propios brazos, ella terminó con sus brazos cubriendole el cuello y él  
atrapando las caderas de la chica.  
  
LOS LENTES terminaron en el suelo, y ellos incados en el suelo, explorando de una forma tierna su piel que se erizaba al sentir ese contacto que lso volvía locos...  
  
-¿no te han enseñado a devolver las cosas he GRANGER? NO pensé que la educación de los  
sangre sucia fuera tan inferior...-dijo una voz ironica, arrastrando las palabras-  
-¿qué pasa aquí? -preguntó HARRY poniendose de pie ayudando a levantarse a hermione-  
-mi reloj...-pidió gruñiendo draco malfoy-  
-toma. -hermione buscó en su mochila y se lo ofreció extendiendole la mano, sin mirarlo a los ojos-  
-gracias señorita... -draco tomó su mano tan firme que la obligó a que lo mirara-  
-no es nada-respondió hermione nerviosa pero a la vez furiosa-  
-mil gracias...-finalmente le besó la mano mirandola fijamente, al recibir el reloj le dejó un  
papel entre las manos que ella se apresuró a ocultar en su pesada mochila-  
-¡¡¡sueltala idiota!!!!-gritó harry por fin reaccionando-  
-no te preocupes, ya me voy.  
-no sabes como odio a ese estupido....-refutó harry mirando por donde  
se había ido draco-  
-yo... yo también... no sabes cuanto...-respondió hermione soltando un suspiro-  
-mejor vamos a cenar... RON nos debe estar esperando...  
-de acuerdo.  
LA PAREJA se sentó dandole la espalda al resto de las mesas, entre ellas slytherin,  
y ron los miraba sorprendidos mientras llenaba su boca con jugo de calabaza.  
-¿no vas a comer?-pregunta harry a hermione.  
-no tengo hambre.  
-ah... ¡¡¡ron!!!,vamos a dar un paseo en escobas?-preguntó-  
-claro...  
-¡¡¡no te preocupes, yo te presto mi saeta de fuego!!! aún funciona como   
las mil maravillas!!!!  
-ok... gracias.-dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja-  
"*****************************************"  
  
LLEGÓ corriendo a su habitación, se sentó en su cama para leer el mensaje. NUEVAMENTE  
ESTABA NERVIOSA cuando no debería estarlo... finalmente abre el pedazo de pergamino   
y con letra imprenta y dorada decía, más bien preguntaba:  
  
" ¿te resfriaste?. "  
  
HERMIONE SONRIÓ-  
  
  
  
  
FIN DE CAPITULO.  
  
  
  
  
N/A ¿CÓMO ESTÁ? ¡¡¡¡NO SE LES OLVIDE MANDAR r/r!!! NECESITO LA OPINIÓN DE TODOS!! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS QUE ME HAN LLEGADO, NO SABEN LO IMPORTANTE QUE ES PARA MI QUE LES AGRADE... ¡¡¡¡¡ME SIENTO REALIZADA COMO ESCRITORA!!!!!  
LES CONTARÉ ALGO...¿ME CREERIAN SI LES DIGO QUE NO TENGO LA MENOR IDEA CON QUIEN SE QUEDA ESTA MUCHACHITA? UF +.+ ¡! ES QUE ENTRE ESE PAR DE BOMBONES...  
¿ES COMPRENSIBLE QUE SE SIENTA CONFUNDIDA? AH!!! Y EN EL PRÓXIMO VENDRÁN LOS REMORDIMIENTOS!!!!   
  
CHAUUUUUU!!!!  
"MAPACHE" 


	4. ¿serías capaz?

"24 HORAS" CAPITULO N°4 POR MAPACHE.  
  
HERMIONE siguió sonriendo durante un largo momento... con los pensamientos   
perdidos, con la mente totalmente en blanco... fue como si pararan el tiempo,  
para ella, solo para ella... llegó a tirarse en la cama de espaldas, con los  
brazos abiertos y los ojos cerrados, sosteniendo con fuerza el papel que acababa de  
leer... su respiración se volvió lenta, pero no así menos sonora, producía un sonido  
fuerte y pausado...  
-qué te pasa "querida hermione"?-preguntó una voz que hizo sobresaltar a la chica,  
permitiendole soltar un grito despavorido-calma... soy yo... VIRGINIA WESLEY...  
-¡¡¡AHH!!! ESTABA DURMIENDO... ¿qué quieres?-preguntó arreglandose el pelo-no creo que  
quieras darme una visita cordial no?  
-¿durmiendo?...eh... ¿qué tienes en la mano? ¿lo puedo ver?-dijo acercandose sigilosamente  
peligrosa hacia la cama, estirando la mano-  
-es mío... y por lo tanto, no lo puedes ver... -respondió observado con detenimiento por  
primera vez a la chica colorina, llevaba unos jeans azules y una polera rosa con un escote  
insinuador, su cabello lo llevaba despeinado, no por eso menos bella, con una mano sujetaba   
sus caderas-  
-vamos... quiero verlo... ¿es de tu amante?-dijo esbozando una sonrisa-  
-¡¡¡estás totalmente Desquiciada!!!! ¡¡¡no tengo ningun amante!!!!  
-¿segura?-preguntó arqueando las cejas aún con la mano estirada-  
-¡por supuesto! el hecho de que me haya quedado con malfoy 24 horas, no  
significa que me haya acostado con él... ¡¡ops!!-dijo sujetandose la cabeza y mordiendose   
los labios-  
-¡¡¡guauuu!!!! nadie ha mencionado eso, lo dijiste solita...¡¡¡revelaciones con HERMIONE GRANGER!!!!...   
¿te acostaste con malfoy?  
-¡¡¡¡¡como se te ocurre estupida niña!!!!-reclamó dandole un empujón a la chica-  
-¡¡¡vamos, calmate!!! espera a que se entere mi HARRY...nadie me conoce cuando me enojo...  
(N/A supongo que algunos deben preguntarse como una chica noble como ginny se   
comporte así, pero el amor puede dar vuelta a la más sensible persona...   
así que ese es el motivo... ¿acaso ud.no se molestarían si les quitaran a  
un bombon como HARRY POTTER? (daniel radcliffe) ¡¡¡lo amoooo!!! +.+)  
-no seguiré perdiendo el tiempo contigo... ¡¡¡niña!!!-dandole un último empujón   
se disponía a marcharse-  
-¿un MALFOY LE PREGUNTA A UNA SANGRE SUCIA SI SE RESFRÍO?   
¡¡VAYA, ESO NO SE VE TODOS LOS DÍAS!!! -DIJO A LA MISMA MEDIDA QUE SE REÍA CON FUERZAS-  
-de-vuel-ve-me-lo ¡¡¡ya!!! -gritó dandose vuelta y apuntandola con la varita, su mano parecía   
segura, pero temblaba, los nervios querían apoderarse de ella y salir corriendo, pero  
tuvo que quedarse contra su pavor, contra su inseguridad, contra su voluntad-  
-ok, toma... pero no te salvarás de que harry se entere...-dijo ofreciendole el pedazo  
pergamino-  
-haz lo que quieras "virginia", no te tengo miedo...-se lo arrancó de los dedos con   
brutalidad-  
-ya no soy la niña chica de antes HERMIONE...-vociferó antes de que hermione se   
perdiera de vista-  
-ya me había dado cuenta... lástima que sea así...-dijo finalmente alejandose  
a la sala común-  
  
"**************************************"  
-pero, ¿le crees todo lo que te dijo?-preguntó ron acercandose en la saeta de fuego   
a harry-  
-eso creo... eso creo... -respondió soltando un leve suspiro, mientras observaba con   
embelasamiento el paisaje que se podía ver desde la cancha de quidditch-  
-¿cómo es eso de que crees?-preguntó mirandolo incredulo, arqueando las cejas-  
-si... creo... y no me mires así... -pidió harry alejandose de su amigo que lo observaba   
con detenimeiento-  
-¡¡deberías asegurarte de que no te miente!!-gritó RON tratando de acercarse a   
su amigo que volaba rápido por los aires, sin mostrar interes en su conversación con él-  
-¡¡¡¡¿y a aquién quieres que le pregunte!!!!?-respondió harry sin ánimos-  
-a quién más... ¡¡¡¡¡a DRACO MALFOY!!!!-DIJO POR FIN ALCANZANDOLO Y poniendose   
enfrente de harry obligandolo a detenerse-  
-¡¡estás loco ron!!   
-¿por qué lo dices?-preguntó cruzando los brazos, esforzandose en no perder   
el equilibrio-  
-¿cómo que por qué? ¡¡a ese idiota no se le debe creer ni lo que reza!!  
-bueno... pero nada se pierde con intentar...-opinó arqueando las cejas-  
-no me convences...-dijo mirando el suelo, harry sentía que su corazón palpitaba con   
mayor fuerza y gotas de sudor se resfalaban por su espalda-  
-¿a qué le temes HARRY? ¿a lo que te pueda decir ese idiota? ¿ A QUÉ HERMIONE   
TE HAYA MENTIDO?  
-¡¡¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!!! ¡¡¡CONFIÓ CIEGAMENTE EN HERMIONE!!!-SE APRESURÓ A DECIR   
HARRY EMPRENDIENDO EL VUELO NUEVAMENTE-  
-¡¡¡ENTONCES VE A AHABLAR CON MALFOY!!! ¡¡¡NO PIERDES NADA!! ASÍ PODRÍAS CONFIRMAR QUE   
HERMI TE DICE LA VERDAD...  
-COMO QUIERAS RON, CONSTE QUE LO HARÉ SOLO PARA QUE TE CONVENSAS DE QUE ELLA ES SINCERA!!!  
-el que debe convenserse eres tu HARRY... -murmuró ron entredientes empinandose   
en el aire para volar cerca de su amigo-  
"*************************************"  
  
  
HERMIONE corría, corría veloz sin tener un lugar preciso en donde llegar.   
NO se había dado cuenta, pero mientras corría las lágrimas habían aparecido   
por su rostro... respiraba a gitada.  
  
HASTA que su corazón no pudo más, paró de correr, sentandose en el suelo, amarrandose   
las rodillas con lo brazos. la humedadd de su llanto habían empapado su pelo, su   
ropa... SENTÍA un profundo dolor, rabia consigo misma, por estar haciendo sufrir   
al chico que ella amaba, por el que había luchado tanto...  
-¡¡¿qué diablos te estoy haciendo harry!!!?  
¡¡se supone que no se debe hacer sufrir al que se ama!!! ah..que diablos te estoy haciendo...  
que diablos me estoy haciendo a mi misma...   
¡¡por que!!! ¡¡¡malditas 24 horas!!!-gritaba hermione entre llantos desesperados, que   
retumbaban en la sala- ¡¡¡maldito draco malfoy!!! ¡¡¡tu tienes la culpa!!! te odio..   
y me odio a mi también...  
-¿por que me odias granger? me puedes decir que te hecho yo que no  
me hayas hecho tu tb. a mi??-preguntó DRACO MALFOY-  
-¡¡¡COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO!!! idiota...-gritó hermione poniendose de pie-  
-¡¡te recuerdo que esto lo hicimos juntos!! ¡con tu consentimiento y con el mío!-afirmó draco   
acercandose sigiloso hacia la chica que temblaba en cuanto él llegó-  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOO!!!!! yo solo...lo hice... yo solo quería molestarte...-explicó tirandose  
unos cabellos-  
-ah??-preguntó draco obligandola a levantar la vista con la mano en forma brusca-  
¿qué quieres decir con que "lo hice solo para molestarte?...  
-¡¡¡no pensé que esto llegara tan lejos!!!  
-¡eres asquerosa granger! ¿eres capaz de entregarte a cualquiera solo para molestar?  
que mal vas a terminar, bueno, que más se puede pedir de una sangre sucia...  
-¡¡puedes dejar de insultarme maldito asqueroso!! dejame de una vez en paz-esta vez gritó   
tan fuerte que susu brzos se volvieron languidos y pesados, por lo que cayeron de desproviso en  
los de draco, mientras continuaba llorando. DRACO pudo sentir en su pecho las lágrimas de  
aquella chica, que lo conmovieron de un aforma especial... casi loca... su corazón no   
le permitió soltarla, al contrario,lo obligo a cobijarla. mientras oía sus sollosos, su   
respiración se volvió tan agitada como la de ella, respiraban al mismo ritmo...   
esta vez no pudo responder con ironías, solo salió de sus labios  
rosados y humedos, palabras en un tono suave... que abundaba en exageración... por lo menos   
para él...  
-si quieres que no te insulte... intentalo tu tb. haz el esfuerzo...-dijo en un leve susurro que  
se cobijó en los oidos de la chica-  
-es algo dificil... imposible...-contestó de la misma forma, pero bezandole la oreja, al   
mismo tiempo en que ambos teblaban por la electricidad que les propinó aquella caricia-  
-si sigues con esas lágrimas, de verdad te vas a resfriar...-draco la sujetó en sus   
brazos tiernamente...  
le acarició esos cabellos que algún día atrás quizo arrancar uno por uno. sentía el   
sufrimiento de ella, lo sentía parte de él... al fin y al cabo, él también contribuyó a   
que esa pesadilla que lo había perturbado durante tanto tiempo, se volvieran un sueño en   
aquellas malditas y amadas 24 horas.  
-aún lo amas?-preguntó besandole la cabeza, con una delicadeza totalmente extraña en si mismo-  
-he... a estas alturas... ya no sé nada...-respondió revolviendole el cabello-  
-entonces, ya no lo amas...-afirmó-  
-ya te dije que no sé draco... no sé...  
-tarde o temprano deberás decir la verdad...-dijo draco separandose de ella, mirandola algo  
severo, de alguna forma deseaba escuchar que ella lo dejaría, pero no sabía si sería capaz de  
atenerse a las consecuencias...-  
-lo sé... ¡¡¡¡lo sé!!!  
-no tengas miedo GRANGER... DEMUESTRA QUE ERES UNA GRIFFINDOR!!!!!  
-¡¡¡NO TENGO MIEDO, NO TENO MIEDO!!!-replicó hermione golpeandole con los puños cerrados el   
pecho de draco-  
-¡¡¡entonces di la verdad!!!-le pidió draco, esta vez sujetandole con fuerza los hombros, pegando  
su cuerpo al suyo-  
HERMIONE lo miró profundamente. se sorprendió, draco la miraba conmovido, el pelo desarmado, por   
sus propias manos. su capa negra se veía hermosa, y la insignia de slytherin brillaba   
exagaredamente.  
LOS ojos grises de draco, estaban más claros que de costumbre, como si hubiera querido llorar...  
pero de igual forma se veía petulante y agresivo... hermione dudaba si algún día esa expresión  
cambiara algún día...  
-no... no se lo diré...-dijo finalmente la chica esquivando su penetrante mirada-  
-como quieras... entonces se lo diré yo...-se apresuró a decir MALFOY, SOLTANDOLA DE SOBRESALTO Y  
DANDOLE LA ESPALDA-  
-¿serías capaz?-preguntó hermione acercandose a draco con el alma perdida y temblando   
se sentía nerviosa y adivinaba que de un monento a otro se pudiera desmayar... finlamente llegó   
hasta la silueta oscura que se dejaba ver en la salade trofeos... le tocó la espalda con una mano  
temiendo por la respuesta que se acercaba...   
DRACO DEMORÓ EN CONTESTAR...  
  
"FIN DE CAPITULO N°4"  
  
  
N/A ¡¡¡¡ESO SERÍA TODO POR AHORA!!!! ESTE CAPITULO HA LLEGADO A SU FIN... ¿LES GUSTÓ? ESO   
ESPERO, POR QUE DEMORÉ MUCHO EN HACERLO Y NO ME GUSTARÍA QUE HAYA SIDO EN VANO... buaaa  
¡¡¡¡PERDONEN POR EL RETRASO!!!!!! ¡¡¡HE ESTADO MUY OCUPADA!!!!  
PERO LES PROMETO QUE EL CAPITULO N°5 NO DEMORA EN LLEGAR...   
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LES RECONTRA-MEGA-SUPER- HIPER-SUPLICO QUE ENVIEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! LOS NECESITO!!!  
  
ADIÓS QUERIDOS/AS LECTORES/AS "SIEMPRE ESTARAN EN EL CORAZÓN DE ESTA NOBLE E  
INGENUA JOVENCITA" +.+ °.° -.-   
"MAPACHE" 


	5. new punishment

"24 horas" CAPITULO N°5 POR "MAPACHE"  
  
  
-¿tu crees que no?... -respondió draco a modo de pregunta, mientras se  
perdía por entre la oscuridad de la sala de cuadros-  
-mierda...-gruñó hermione sentandose nuevamente en el suelo y con las   
lágrimas acompañando su rostro pálido-.... por que a mi, por que a mi...  
  
"**************************"  
  
-no tengo nada que hablar contigo POTTER... -respondió DRACO mirandolo con  
asco- al menos por ahora...  
-a que te refieres con "por ahora"?-preguntó HARRY un tanto desconcertado-  
-todo a su tiempo POTTER, todo a su tiempo... -se apresuró a decir dirigiendose  
a las mazmorras- ¡quitate de mi camino!  
-¡¡¡no estoy para tus juegos MALFOY!!!-gritó harry antes de que se perdiera de vista-  
-no lo parece POTTER... te juro que no lo parece... -murmuró DRACO ESBOZANDO UNA  
sonrisa malevola-  
-estupido...  
-HARRY... -llamó una voz femenina-  
-¿quién es? -preguntó harry mirando a su alrededor-  
-yo HARRY... yo... ginny wesley...  
-hola... ¿qué quieres?-preguntó sorprendiendose de la forma en que la colorina  
llevaba su tunica demasiado corta-  
-tengo que hablar contigo... -pidió acercandose-  
-¿de qué?  
-acompañame... esto tienes que saberlo... -dijo arrastrandolo de la mano-  
-¡¡¿de qué estás habalndo?!!!  
-de quien más... de tu novia... HERMIONE GRANGER...  
"**************************************"  
  
-sientense rápido alumnos... -y abran sus libros en la página 389...-comencó a decir  
el profesor snape mirando on odio al salón-  
  
LOS chicos obedecieron con movimientos lánguidos. HERMIONE trató de ignorar la mirada  
de HARRY... que era intrigante, como el de un detective que espera encontrar una pista. RON  
en cambio, estaba concentrado en comer unos panecillos por debajo del pupitre--  
-Señorita Granger y señor Malfoy... vaya, vaya... por fin aparecen...-comentó  
snape fulminando con la mirada alos chicos- supongo que me trajeron lo que les pedí no??  
(n/a ¡¡¡se habían olvidado de eso!!! bueno, por último tuvieron bastante   
tiempo para buscar esas cosas, pero parece que no lo ocuparon precisamente en eso...  
¡¡yo habría hecho lo mismo!! ¿y ustedes?los dejo, sigan leyendo... +.+)  
  
HERMIONE sintió que un balde de agua fría le tiraban por las espalda...  
NO quizo mirar a su lado, pues se encontraría con unos ojos verdes amenazadores... buscó a draco,este la miraba sorprendido... realmente inquieto e incomodo ante la mirada extraña de todo   
el salón...  
-profesor... lo que pasa es... -intentó exxplicar pero draco la interrumpió con una   
voz firme y segura-  
-no encontramos nada debido a la lluvia señor... -explicó poniendose de pie-  
-de cuando la lluvia es un impedimento para cumplir con sus obligaciones señor MALFOY? me   
está diciendo que en unas extensas 24 horas no pudo con mi encargo?? -snape estaba   
furioso, golpeó con ambas manos el pupitre de draco... este ni pestañeó ante el feroz ruido...  
-lo lamento señor... -dijo draco en un tono monotono-  
-lo lamenta?? ¿eso es todo? -el profesor se mordió el labio, lo que logró que un hilo   
de sangre se resfalara por su comisura... parecía explotar de la rabia...   
se sentía defraudado por su favorito...  
(n/a si supiera lo que pasó... no se sentiría defraudado... ¿no creen? -.-)  
-si señor... eso es todo... -contestó DRACO con el entrecejo fruncido mirando directamente   
a los ojos, sin presentar temor alguno-  
-¿algo que decir señorita GRAMGER? -PREGUNTÓ VOLVIENDO SU ODIO DIRECTAMENTE A LA CHICA-  
  
HERMIONE quería correr en ese preciso instante. SU cuerpo temblaba... su mente   
quería derretirse y no pensar en lo que sucedería... sus manos sudaban exagerada y   
deliberadamente...  
VOLVIÓ sus ojos miel hacia un lado... RON la miraba perplejo, con el panecillo a medio   
camino... su mirada azul dejaba traslucir su preocupación... y quien sabe, tal vez... odio...  
LUEGO volteó hacia HARRY... este la miraba desioncertado, sin comprender aún lo que   
estaba ocurriendo, lo que acababa de oir... sus ojos verdes esmeraldas parecían llorar...   
hablar... harry movió los labios y por lo que pudo leer y deducir hermione decían:  
POR QUE... POR QUE... ¿QUE PASA?  
DE pronto su respiración se volvió agitada. las lágrimas querían derramarse por   
sus mejillas grotescamente... pero no, no lloraría... por lo menos por ahora...  
DESEABA pararse y gritar todo lo que había "acaecido" en esas idiadas y mal vistas   
24 horas, para sacarse el remordimiento y la gran culpa que la invaáin... todo esto pasaba por   
su cabeza en una fracción de segundo, aunque ella no lo notara, no había pasado mucho tiempo...  
SE PUSO de pie... delante la mirada gris impactada de DRACO... abrió la boca... estaba   
dispuesta a decirlo todo... todo, sin omitir ningún detalle...  
SIN embargo... esto salió de sus labios:  
-la lluvia nos dificultó la vista y el paso y yo... yo me caí... me rompí una rodilla...-se   
mordió el labio inferior, cerró los ojos unos breves segundos y vlvió a sentarse-  
-ya veo... ¿qué más pasó en todo ese tiempo señorita granger? por favor, le suplico que  
sea creativa para mentir...  
-me estuve recuperando de mi pierna, madame pomfrey puede confirmarlo...-respondió, mintiendo   
a la vez-  
-si... claro... --dijo poniendo cara de incredulo mezclada con irónica-pero entonces como no ha  
cumplido mi castigo... deberá quedarse después de clase... y obviamente el señor MALFOY   
tendrá que acompañarla.... -dijo rodeando a HERMIONE-  
ESTO no podía estar realmente pasando... ¿no era suficiente castigo ya todo  
lo que estaba ocurriendo?  
DRACO, lejos de sentirse enfadado sonrío... se notaba que había degustado totalmente de   
la desición, y no presentaría objeción alguna.  
-maldito-murmuró harry a su lado-   
-como veo que no dirá nada más... dejo para todos ustedes, lo que pasó... lo lamento   
por usted señor MALFOY... y para que decir de POTTER... -dijo sentandose a revisar examenes-  
(N/A uh.... un poco malo el profe... pero que se le puede pedir a "SEVERUS SNAPE"?? lo siento por harry... tan lindo y sufriendo por amor!!!!)  
  
La clase continuó en un ensordecedor silencio, nadie se atrevió a mencionar ni   
una sola palabra...   
HARRY y ron se cambiaron de puesto, dejandola solo con PARVATI Y LAVENDER, que le   
dirigían miradas envidiosas.  
-¡¡PUEDEN RETIRARSE TODOS!! ¡¡TODOS MENOS GRANGER Y MALFOY!! -vociferó el profesor- ya saben   
lo que tienen que hacer no?-finalmente se marchó de las mazmorras avansando a zancadas-  
-hablamos después, nos espera una larga conversación-dijo harry a la chica antes de marcharse-  
-harry... espera...-pidió con lágrimas que le impedian la vista-  
-después hermione...solo te digo que no soy tu diversión... -respondió este golpeando la puerta detrás   
de él y ron.  
-asrgggghhhh -dijo hermione votando unos calderos al suelo por producto de la ira que le  
invadia la mente-  
-por fin solos GRANGER... POR FIN....-dijo DRACO MALFOY acercandose peligrosamente   
hacia la chica, sonriendo con ironía... sus ojos grises iluminaban su pálido rostro...  
  
  
¿¡¡¡¡COMO VA!!!? ESPERO QUE BIEN, POR QUE EN ESTE CAPITULO PUSE LO MEJOR DE  
MI IMAGINACIÓN PARA QUE QUEDARA "A TODO CACHETE" JAJA... ¡¡¡¡ENVIEN R/R!!!!!  
NO SE LES PUEDE OLVIDAR!!!!!  
BIEN, ME DESPIDO CON UN ENORME ABRAZO... ¡¡¡LOS ESPERO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!!!  
  
"LA INGENUA E INOCENTE NIÑA"  
"MAPACHE" SMUAC!! +.+ -.- 


	6. sexto capitulo

"24 horas" CAPITULO n°6 "HURTME" "por mapache"  
  
Hermione le respondió con una fulminante mirada, que expresaba un   
profundo deseo de matarlo en ese instante... sentía rencor, odio, asco   
por ese chico, que estaba enfrente de ella, con sus manos en su cintura y con  
una cara triunfante.  
Draco muy lejos de sentir asco, estaba complacido... sabía que esa   
chica no demoraría en estar en sus brazos nuevamente... aunque a veces   
se recriminaba por sentir ese "algo" por alguien como hermione, deseaba   
que ella volviera a volar tomada por su mano... deseaba que le enseñara   
el verdadero significado de "amor"... aunque su padre decía que eso era cosa   
de debiles...  
  
-eres un asqueroso!!!! un maldito e insensible asqueroso!!!-gritó la   
chica corriendo para ponerse más cerca de él mientras sacaba la varita que   
llevaba en el bosillo amplio de la túnica- ¡¡cruccio!!  
  
-impedimenta!!!-respondió draco que fue más rápido que ella, evitando con   
facilidad el hechizo-¿quieres pelear?-preguntó saracástico-  
  
-¡¿qué crees tu? ¡¡¡¡deseo acabar contigo!!!!-gritó poniendose en posición   
de duelo-  
  
-como quieras... ¡¡expelliarmus!!-gritó draco y muy rápidamente la varita   
de hermione se encontraba en sus manos- debes moderar   
tu ímpetu... hermione...   
  
La chica no le dijo nada, en cambio se abalanzó sobre él con las manos hechas   
puños y con lágrimas de odio que salían de sus hinchados ojos...  
Se sentía estremecida, loca... por Draco malfoy... el chico que la hizo   
volar muy lejos, muy alto, pero que ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias...   
perder a Harry, a Harry Potter...  
Las varitas de ambos llegaron muy lejos, fuera del alcance de ambos...  
hermione golpeaba el duro vientre de draco, pero este no se afligía, para  
nada... al contrario, cada vez que hermione lo golpeba soltaba una estruendosa   
carcajada...  
-así no podrás conmigo granger...-dijo evitando un golpe que se dirigía   
a su rostro-  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡no sabes como te odio draco malfoy!!!! ¡¡¡te odio!!!!  
  
DRACO, con un ágil moviento, la cambio de posición, siendo él quien estaba   
sobre ella... la chica gritó despavorida. Sentir el cuerpo de draco pegado al suyo, (aunque fuera con ropa),   
no era para menos... su pelvis le apretaba y a la vez emitía un éxtasis   
delicioso... pero peligroso de probar...   
Draco la miraba con unos ojos grises extrañamente desquiciados... libidinosos y   
llenos de pasión, que hacía de alguna forma lograba... que se vieran más   
oscuros, sin perder el tono gris cautivador...   
La despojó rápidamente de sus ropas... sacando la capa, el chaleco y la blusa...   
quedando enfrente de él el desnudo pecho de hermione, acompañado solo con una pequeña   
prenda interior... hermione sintió que una gota de sudor caía por su escote desnudo, y   
como su corazón adquiría un veloz palpitar... su mente estaba nublada, paralizada   
ante el miedo y la ira... observó con detenemiento los movimientos bruscos de   
draco... él también se espojó de su capa y camisa... mostrando un cuerpo sudado y   
totalmente conocido para ella... acercó lentamente sus fríos labios hacia los   
tibios de la chica, rozandolos en un suave contacto... pozó su nariz sobre la de   
hermione y a paso seguido cerró los ojos...  
-¿qué intentas hacer?-preguntó hermione en un tenue susurro, casi  
inaudible-  
  
-un beso... solo un beso, ese fue mi objetivo desde un principio...-respondió draco-  
  
Fue un beso lleno de luz y cautivación... rápidamente se sintieron sumergidos  
en un mar furioso, en plena tormenta... Hermione respiraba agitada, al   
igual que draco... sentir la pelvis del chico apretandola, la hacía volar   
en un éxtasis deliciosa, maliciosa y duradera...   
draco sumergió una de su manos en el pelo de la chica, mientras que con   
la otra se deslizaba por el suave y delicadio muslo de hermione... levantandole   
la faldita... ella jugaba con su cinturón, sin atreverse a   
desabrochar nada, el temor le había invadido las manos, pero no así sus  
labios... su mente la había abandonado... al igual que en aquellas 24 horas...   
donde probablemente no habría hecho otra cosa mas que estorbar...  
Draco malfoy... ese chico petulante y agresivo, con cara de asco la   
mayoría de las veces, ahora disfrutaba aquella sensación... con una leve   
sonrisa en su rostro...sus mejillas ya no eran pálidas, sino ruborizadas   
ante el cambio de temperatura que había sufrido...la tomó firmemente   
y por las caderas, adheriendola a su cuerpo sudado aún más...   
hermione lanzó un bufido... él también...  
(n/a Realmente el juego con o sin ropa puede resultar más excitante que una   
relación sexual con todas sus letras ¿no creen? no sé yo, pero  
me lo imagino... ¡¡lo que tienen que pensar chicas puritanas como yo   
para satisfacer a este nuevo público que existe en   
esta lujuriosa sociedad!! SON BROMAS*.*)  
  
sus almas jugeatabn, sonreian junto a ellos, tal vez era amor, o tal  
vez no...   
  
DRACO se separó de ese beso pecaminoso, lleno de infortunios y malos presagios...  
había estado a punto de sobrepasar su bjetivo...   
ella continuó con los ojos cerrados, dejando que lagrimas fueran nuevamente   
derramadas...  
  
-¿qué quieres hacer conmigo? ¡que diablos quieres de mi!-preguntó hermione  
con una voz entrecortada con suspiros de por medio-  
  
-lo mismo que quieres tu de mi...jugar granger, jugar...-respondió de la misma  
forma-  
De desproviso, sintió como algo filudo, frío (n/a ¡¡no es lo que están pensando!! sigan leyendo -.-)   
se situaba sobre su mejilla. lentamente miró hacia un lado y se   
encontró con una navaja brillante, plateada y con una serpiente   
entrelazada en el mango. Lanzó un grito de espasmo.  
-¿¿¿¡¡¡vas a matarme, vas a matarme!!!!????  
  
-¡silencio!-pidió logrando que hermione se cayara de inmediato-  
  
Deslizó suavemente la navaja por la mejilla de hermione hasta llegar a   
sus labios, donde apretó con un poco más de fuerza.  
  
-¿vas a matarme?-preguntó buscando la perdida mirada gris de draco-  
  
-no... eso no... -respondió en tono monotono-  
  
Hermione se estremeció... de pronto draco le propició un pequeño corte en  
el labio inferior...   
sin entender, en cuanto la fría hoja atravesó sus labios, hermione   
sintió como una extraña sensación que le producía cierta electricidad...   
una exquisita emoción le envolvió por completo, sintió como si volara... volara sin destino y sin   
prisa alguna... regalandole libertad y locura... abrió los ojos... draco le miraba   
pensativo, serio y con una mueca serena...  
hermione percibió como la sangre se salía de la herida...no comprendía   
nada... nada...   
quizo sacarse la sangre pasando su lengua, pero draco la interrumpió...  
  
-¡¡no!! eso lo hago yo... -acercó nuevamente sus labios y con un   
pequeño roze, sacó la sangre- sabrosa... para ser sucia...  
  
Hermione desconcertada, se tocó la herida, para controlar la sangre que   
seguramente seguiría... pero no se encontró nada, solo la suavidad   
habitual. Se quedó con el dedo en su labio, mirando como draco se paraba  
de encima de ella y comensaba a vestirse.hermione se puso de pie, acomodando   
su blusa y comensando con el castigo de Snape con movimientos torpes   
y lentos.  
  
-¿aún me odias?-preguntó draco poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de hermione-  
  
Ella no respondió... no se sentía completamente segura ni para decir "no se"... algo le   
apretó la garganta... impidiendole hablar...  
  
-te pido que te decidas pronto, no le seguiré mintiendo a  
tu noviecito...-dijo dandole la espalda nuevamente y quitando la   
mano de sobre su hombro.-  
  
-¿te ha preguntado algo?-formuló con una voz trémula-  
  
-¿qué crees tu? como se nota que ese idiota ya te perdió la confianza...-contestó-  
  
-gracias por tu comentario tan alentador...-dijo en tono irónico-  
  
-bien... creo que no hay nada más que decir... adiós...-dijo dandose vuelta-  
  
-¡espera!-gritó hermione, deseaba detenerlo, dejarlo junto a ella un   
instante más...-  
  
-¿qué?-preguntó en tono amargado-  
  
-he... he... hay que terminar con el castigo...-dijo hermione lanzando   
un bufido mudo recriminandose a si misma "¿qué ibas a decir idiota?"-  
  
-he... lo olvidaba...-respondió agarrando una esponja y comensando a lavar en   
silencio caldero por caldero...  
  
Nadie pronunció palabra alguna durante el castigo... aunque sus miradas   
se chocaron en algunos momentos... no había nada que decir...   
Les fue diificil apagar ese fuego... esa llama que había estado a punto de   
consumirlos nuevamente...   
Hermione se sentía turbada y repuganante... lo había hecho de nuevo...  
infiel una vez más... ¡¡¡pero quien la comprendería!!! nadie entendería  
que cada vez que veía esos ojso grises, acompañados de un pelo rubio  
platinado... se sentía feliz... se sentía libre... deseada con pasión,   
dejando de lado la cordura y los principios... la moral...   
Su boca estaba seca... había un jarro de agua en el esritorio de Snape...  
hermione vació un poco de su contenido en uno de los basos... bebió con   
desesperación, pero la sed no se iba... bebió más... más, hasta que el  
jarro se vió vacío...  
  
DRACO SONRÍO GUSTOSO...  
  
-YA SE TE PASARÁ GRANGER... ESO ESPERO...-DIJO ESTA VEZ SIN SONREIR-  
  
-¿A QUÉ Te REFIERES?-preguntó hermione-  
  
- el efecto tendrá que durarte poco... poco...  
  
-¿y si no es así qué?  
  
-no quieras saberlo todo tan pronto GRANGER...   
TODO A SU TIEMPO... TODO A SU TIEMPO... -draco recogió sus cosas y abrío   
la puerta para darle paso a hermione, quien no entendía ninguno de   
sus comentarios...-  
  
"**************************************"  
  
n/a:  
AH!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡QUÉ EMOCIONANTE!!! NO?? YA VERÁN POR QUE LO DE LA HERIDA....   
¡¡¡¡TIENE UNA GRAN EXPLICACIÓN!!!  
UNA PREGUNTA ¿HAN LEÍDO ALGÚN FIC DE "AKANE WAKASHIMATZU"?,   
PUES LEANLOS Y APROVECHO PARA DECIRLES QUE HICE UN FIC CON ELLA, SE  
LLAMA "HOGI WARTI CAMPING" ¡¡¡PLEASE!!! ES BUENO, ADEMÁS LAS   
DOS HACEMOS UNA DUPLA REALMENTE... ¡¡¡ARDIENTE!!!  
  
EL SEPTIMO CAPITULO YA ESTÁ CASI TERMINADO ASÍ QUE NO DEMORA EN SER SUBIDO...   
BUENO, NO LOS ABURRO MÁS.  
  
GRACIAS POR LOS R/R DE ESTE FIC Y DE DRAGÓN EN ÉXTASIS...  
(TENGO QUE PONERME LAS PILAS CON ESE TAMBIÉN)  
  
ADÍOS, SE DESPIDE "LA INGENUA E INOCENTE NIÑA"   
"MAPACHE" +.+ -.- *.*  
¡¡BESOS PARA TODOS!! 


	7. sangre

"24 HORAS" N°7 "SANGRE" "POR MAPACHE"  
  
HERMIONE se dirigió con pasos lentos a la sala común. Ya iba a hacer   
media noche y el cansansio por le castigo la había fatigado enormemente.  
Sus pies parecían pesarle más que antes... era una sensación muy parecida  
a la que había sentido cuando volvió de... esas 24 horas... de ¿horror o  
pasión?...  
  
Su mente seguía dando botes incontroladamente. Le dolía la cabeza por tanto   
pensar en como explicaría lo susedido a harry... dudaba si valía   
realmente la pena intentarlo.  
  
Su capa había sufruido un corte... Draco la había arrancado muy fuerte...  
recordar sus manos en su cuerpo, tocando, palpando, desabrochando la hacían   
volver a soñar, a volar y a sentir deseos nuevamente de correr a su   
brazos...esa electricidad la enloquecía cada vez más... esa excitación...   
esa éxtasis deliciosa la hacía volver a delirar... con Draco la palabra   
"lujuria" había quedado totalmente bien definida...  
se recriminaba por desear que él la mirara con esos  
ojos grises libidinosos que la envolvian...y a la vez se recriminaba por   
desear eso de Draco y no de Harry...   
se sentía mareada, enferma... se tocó la frente y esta ardía...  
  
Finalmente entró a la sala común.  
RON jugaba ajedres con Neville... todos voltearon a mirarla algunos enfadados y   
otros tristes, decepcionados... harry no se veía...  
-hermione... -llamó ron poniendose de pie y acercandose a la chica-  
  
-si?? ¿qué pasa? -preguntó temblando-  
  
-¿te sientes bien?-ron le puso una mano en el hombro mirandola preocupado-  
  
-si, no te preocupes... ¿y harry?  
  
-TE ESTÁ ESPERANDO...-contestó ron con cara de temor-  
  
-¿esperando? ¿dónde?-preguntó hermione afirmandose en una silla-  
  
-en la sala de trofeos...-afirmó ron mientras observaba como la chica   
se sacaba la túnica rasgada-  
  
-gracias... -hermione comensó a encaminarse para salir de las sala común-  
  
-¡¡hermione!!-gritó ron-  
  
-si??-dijo la chica sin voltear-  
  
-¿qué mierda te está pasando?  
  
-no lo sé ron... te juro que no sé...-dicho esto se marchó sin decir nada más   
para juntarse con HARRY POTTER-  
  
"*****************************************"  
  
-te estaba esperando... -dijo harry sin voltear-  
  
-lo sé... ron me lo dijo-pronunció hermione apenas moviendo los labios-  
  
-bien... te escucho...-la voz de harry se sentía enfurecida-  
  
-¿recuerdas que te dije que tuvimos que pasar la noche en una casona?-djo hermione   
sacandose un mechón de la cara mientras obsevaba que harry ocultaba las manos   
en sus bolsillos-  
  
-si, lo recuerdo... ¿y qué con eso?  
  
-he... bueno...nos quedamos dormidos... y...  
  
-y????  
  
-bueno, se pasó la hora... y luego no pudimos encontrar nada... el  
suelo estaba con barro... yo no podía caminar...  
  
-¿te acostaste con él?-preguntó harry volteando-  
  
-ah?? ¡¡¡¡¡¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡DIABLOS HARRY!!!!!!!!  
  
-¡¡¡DIABLOS QUÉ HERMIONE!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUÉ QUIERES QUE PIENSE!!!!!!!!!  
  
-¡¡¡MALDITA SEA!!!! ¡¡CONFIA EN MI!!-Gritó hermione acercandose a un   
harry rojo de la furia-  
  
-¿sabes? ¡¡no puedo!! ¡¡¡simplemente no puedo!!!  
  
-QUÉ????? NO ME AMAS ACASO??-preguntó la chica observando con dolor  
como harry miraba el suelo pensativo y con el entreceo arrugado-  
  
HARRY... no contestó.  
  
-¡¡¡pues yo creí que si!!!! ¡¡¡creí que amabas!!  
  
Acto seguido.... se desmayó, cayó al suelo. su cabeza no pudo más   
con la presión del dolor, del temor y de la furia... ya no podía más...  
  
  
"*********************************"  
  
-hermione... ¿cómo estás?-preguntó ron mientras la joven abría   
lentamente los ojos-  
  
-auch... bien, eso creo... ¿y harry?-dijo sentandose en la cama-  
  
-aquí estoy...-contestó una voz tranquila pero apenada-  
  
-¿qué me pasó?-preguntó hermione dirigiendose a madame Pomfrey-  
  
-nada cariño... es solo un pequeño resfríado-explicó sonriente dandole   
una poción a hermione-  
  
Hermione se la tragó rápidamente... sin notar el sabor amargo y fétido  
que tenía.Harry abrío los ojos desorbitados y ron puso cara   
de incomprensión.  
  
-¿te duele algo?-preguntó ron riendo tratando de mostrarse alegre-  
  
-he... solo un poco la cabeza... -respondió tratando de sonreir   
sobandose la zona en que le dolía-  
  
-fue debido al golpe que te diste cuando caíste al suelo...-dijo   
harry tratanndo de borrar las dudas que lo carcomían-  
  
-supongo que debe ser eso...-dijo hermione un tanto incomoda-  
  
-pero amores míos... -dijo Pomfrey dirigiendose a harry-saluda a   
tu novia como se debe...  
  
-¡¡¡si!!!-gritó ron, pero en un tono casi inaudble continuó-¿son   
novios verdad?-terminó su regunta para si mismo con cara de infortunuo-  
  
-eso creo...-dijo harry en un susurro inaudible-  
  
-¡¡¡vamos, un beso hermione!!!-pidió aún más entusismiada   
madame ponfrey-  
  
-ok... -afirmó hermione avergonzada-  
  
Harry se acercó temeroso, puso una mano en la almohada mientras hermione   
se hechaba hacia atrás. Juntó sus labios con los de la chica que tiritaba de nervios.  
  
Finalmemte se besaron... fue un beso calmado, suave y con un breve   
contacto de lenguas... hermione recordó que hacía mucho que no se  
besaban... Se separaron, hermione aún más confundida y harry...  
y harry también...  
  
-¡¡¡qué lindo!!!-bramó la enfermera entrelasando las manos y con ojos   
llorosos- ¿qué te pasa en los labios?-inmediatamente su cara adquirió pavor-  
  
Hermione palpó su labio inferior, y su dedo terminó empapado de sangre.  
Lo observó con asombro.  
  
-perdón... creo que te hice daño...-dijo Harry algo sorprendido-  
  
-toma hermione-dijo pomfrey ofreciendole un pañuelo-y toma potter, tu   
también debes limpiarte...  
  
-no señora... yo no tengo sangre...-dijo harry impactado al notar   
que su dedo segupia limpio después de tocar sus labios-  
  
-que extraño...-murmuró ron-  
  
-¿qué es esto?-preguntó hermione turbada-  
  
-ejame ver...-pidió pomfrey- ¡¡hey!!... esta es una herida antigua...   
no es tan reciente...  
  
(n/a ¡¡parece que la enfermera la está embarrando grueso!! presten   
atención a este capitulo, ya que tendrá bastante revelancia en   
siguiente... ¡¡¡¡no daré más pistas!!!!! +.+)  
  
  
Harry la miró desconcertado. Ron miró el suelo y madame Pomfrey no entendía  
la reacción que tuvieron sus palabras.  
  
-me mordí en el almuerzo-dijo hermione tratando de explicarse-  
  
-¿puedo ver?-pidió la enfermera-  
  
-no... ya estoy bien,me iré a dormir a mi cuarto-dijo la chica para evitar  
un nuevo mal comentario por parte de la enfermera. Se puso de pie,   
enteramente atemorizada-  
  
-nosotros te acompañaremos-ofreció ron, codeando a harry para que  
reaccionara-  
  
-bien, como quieras, pero si no te sientes bien, es mejor que mañana no  
vayas a clases...-recomendó al enfermera-  
  
-si... y gracias por todo-hermione se dirigió a la puerta caminando veloz,  
la seguía un Ron somnoliento y un Harry confundido-  
  
  
Hermione nopudo dormir hasta muy entrada la noche... en su cabeza habían  
demasiadas preguntas, como: ¿por qué volvió a sangrar? ¿por qué harry no  
se manchó con sangre también si estaban unidos en un beso?¿por qué cuando  
harry la besó se abrió la herida nuevamente? ¿tendría que ver con   
lo que le hizo Draco durante el castigo? si es así... ¿qué le hizo?...  
La herida no paraba de sangrar... buscó una venda y se envolvió el labio...  
pero dejando su almohada enteramente roja...  
  
-¿qué significa todo esto Draco Malfoy? me debes una explicación... -fue  
lo último que pensó la chica antes de cerrar los ojos para sumergirse en  
un sueño profundo....-  
  
"***************************************"  
  
-¿no vas a desayunar?-preguntó ron observando la venda que le cubría  
el labio inferior de hermione-  
  
-no, debo hacer algo en la biblioteca-respondió-  
  
-ah... ¿haz visto a Harry?-dijo ron con un vaso de jugo de calabaza en   
la mano-  
  
-no... desde anoche... -respondió hermione eludiendo los ojos azules  
de ron y recogiendo sus libros-  
  
-bien... adiós...-terminó de decir el chico colorín antes de que hermione  
se perdiera de vista-  
  
"*************************************"  
  
Hermione caminó hacia la biblioteca, saludó a Prince y se sentó en   
un rincón. Empezó a hojear unos libros, sacó unos pergaminos y se preparó  
para redactar 15 cm para "historia de la magia", que en realidad   
serían 25 cm... o quizá un poco más...  
  
Sin embrago, unos gritos por parte de a bibliotecaria, la desconcentraron.  
  
-¡¡eres un insolente!! ¡¡debes aprender a saludar y apedir las cosas   
de buena forma!!  
  
-si-si-si... ¡no sabe como me arrepiento!-respndió irónico la voz de  
Draco Malfoy-  
  
Draco se sentó en una de las mesas contiguas sonriendo malicioso.  
ÉL no parecía haber advertido su presencia...Hermione necesitaba hacer   
todas esaspreguntas que la habían abrumado toda la noche y no la habían  
dejado dormir.Draco venía solo, sin la compañía de Pansy, ni de   
sus gorilas, eso era alentador...  
  
Hermione se paró decidida, apretando los dientes y puños con fuerza, Se   
dirigió donde estaba él, con los pies sobre la mesa y un libro cubriendole  
su cabello rubio y su rostro blanco.  
  
-te exijo que me expliques...-dijo la chica apoyando de golpe sus brazos  
en la mesa del "rey de Slytherin"-  
  
-¿a qué te refieres?-preguntó sin levantar la vista en tono severo-  
  
-a esto...-respondió hermione apuntando su venda de su labio, logrando que  
por fin draco la mirara- no ha dejado de sangrar...  
  
-¿QUÉ?-formuló draco dejando su libro en la mesa totalmente   
impresionado-  
  
-no ha dejado de sangrar... desde que Harry me besó... -explicó enojada-  
  
-no...no puede ser...-dijo DRaco mirando con los ojos desorbitados el  
labio de la chica-  
  
-¿qué no puede ser?  
  
-entonces...-dijo ignorando la pregunta de hermione- esto... esto...  
esto dio resultado...  
  
  
  
****fin de capitulo****  
  
N/A:  
  
¿fui muy mala al dejarlo ahí?... ¡¡pues creo que si!!  
¡¡¡¡pero esperen el capitulo n°8, que ya viene!!!!  
¡¡¡gracias por seguir mis locas ocurrencias de "fics"...  
no saben como me emociono!!!! ¡¡buaaaaaaaaaa  
¡¡¡¡¡necesito sus r/r!!!! ¡¡no se les olvide!!  
  
¡¡smuac para los chicos guapos que han leido el fic!!  
  
  
los quiero a todos!!!!! (y no es una broma)  
  
SE DESPIDE:   
"LA INGENUA E INOCENTE NIÑA"   
  
  
"MAPACHE" +.+ -.- °.° 


	8. hechizo de pasión hasta la muerte

"24 HORAS" N°8 "HECHIZO DE PASIÓN HASTA LA MUERTE" "POR MAPACHE"  
  
-¿de qué estás hablando?-preguntó Hermione desconcertada-  
-esto... ¡¡¡¡esto es imposible!!! -gritó draco golpeando la mesa con   
fuerza-  
-draco, ¿qué estás diciendo? ¡¡puedes escucharme!!   
  
Draco no le prestó atención... se hechó para atrás, sujetandose la   
cabeza, que sudaba enormemente. Estaba asustado. Permaneció mudo durante   
un largo momento... pensando en que decir.  
  
-hermione... -dijo Draco recogiendo sus libros. hablandole con una voz  
seria y tenue- Alejate de Potter... no vuelvas a tocarlo... a él ni a  
ningún hombre... excepto a...  
-¿a ti? -preguntó hermione incrédula y totalmente molesta-  
-si... excepto a mi..  
  
Draco cruzó la puerta de la biblioteca, con pasos lentos.  
Hermione no sabía en que pensar, todas las preguntas que deseaba hacer  
no habían sido contestadas, ni siquiera tomadas en cuenta.  
  
-maldita sea... -masculló hermione enfurecida-  
  
No entendía por que la advertencias de Draco... tan extrañas. Y tampoco   
creía que esa mirada atemorizada, impactada, era de DRACO MALFOY...  
todo era demasiado extraño como para encontrarle alguna explicación  
lógica.  
Se quedó bastante tiempo en su mesa. Por lo menos, pudo concentarse en sus  
deberes y no pensar en DRACO.  
Luego de un momento, tuvo que cambiarse la venta, estaba empapada de sangre,   
en un color rojo radiante. No paraba de sangrar... ni un solo un instante...  
parecía una maldición.  
  
Hermione miró su reloj. Ya era hora de almorzar.  
  
"*********************************************"  
  
  
Draco se sentía nervioso.  
Apretaba con mayor fuerza la autorización para antrar a la sección prohibida  
de la biblioteca, que muy fácilmente había conseguido con Snape.  
Temía por las consecuencias que esto podría tener... si Hermione tocaba a Potter o  
al estupido del Wesley o ¡a Potter!... sería desastrozo... y ¿digno de   
lamentar? ¡diablos draco maloy! que estás pensando!...  
Quizo olvidar este abrumador acontecimiento... ¿pero cómo hacerlo?  
¡¡si al frente de su mesa veía a una chica de pelos castaños, con una   
mirada miel perdida y con una venda en sus labios esos que fueron  
rozados por los suyos, besados por los suyos... y heridos con su propia  
mano.  
¿a caso no debería sentirse feliz? ¿a caso no había descubierto la   
verdad?... pero a un muy alto precio...  
  
  
Finalmente llegó a las mazmorras, seguido de Crabbe y Goyle y por supuesto   
de Pansy Parkinson... que no lo dejaba solo ni un momento.  
Al entrar, se encontró de frente con una mirada verde asesina y una  
miel de frustración...Se sentó de mala gana.  
  
Hermione observaba como Draco estaba visiblemente descompuesto. Se veía más   
pálido de lo normal y sus ojos se veían oscuros.  
Tuvo que dejar de mirar, pues el profesor había llegado avanzando a  
zancadas, moviendo su capa negra ostentosamente.  
  
-¡silencio todos! ¡y sientense rápido!-pidió gruñiendo molesto Snape-  
  
Hermione hizo pareja con Harry para la pócima, él trataba de portarse más amable,   
aunque su mirada seguía buscando algún indicio de que ella le había   
mentido... hermione rogaba que no encontrara nada.  
  
La clase estaba muy avanzada cuando Severus dijo a draco mirandolo  
algo acusador:  
-¿ya devolviste el libro de la sección prohibida MALFOY?  
Draco lo miró petrificado, paralizado... dejó de revolver la pócima para  
poder responder.  
  
-he...si profesor, ya lo hice... esta mañana-contestó Draco volviendose  
totalmente blanco-  
-que bien... pero, me pregunto para querría alguien como tu algún hechizo   
de "AMOR",¿Extraño no?-dijo volviendose hacia hermione, fijando sus  
ojos negros directamente en la venda que cubría su labio inferior-  
  
¿un hechizo? ¿de amor?-se preguntaba hermione-. Eso era demasiado raro...  
para ser cierto... ¡¡necesitaba a como diera lugar ese libro!!  
¡¡¡necesitaba el libro que había tenido Draco también!!  
  
Snape se puso de pie y comensó a pasearse por todo el salón, criticando  
cada detalle de las pócimas que ardían en los calderos.  
Lamentablemente llegó al lado de hermione...   
Se acercó un monento y revisó con detenemiento... hermione temblaba.  
Se acercó tanto que el olor del cabello de Snape había inundado el olfato  
de la chica... mientras ella respiraba agitadisima. Acercó con cautela   
su boca al oído de hermione y susurró:  
  
-"TENGA CUIDADO CON ESA HERIDA GRANGER... PUEDE RESULTAR PELIGROSO"  
  
Hermione ceró los ojos para así poder respirar más relajada... su cuerpo  
estaba empapado de sudor frío, que la hacía estremecerse aún más.  
Cuando Snape se retiró de su oído, soltó un breve suspiro que le removió los  
cabellos... en ese momento, no sintió ruidos, ni miradas... solo la voz   
del profesor que le retumbaba los oídos...  
  
Hermione tenía la hora libre... la ocuparía para pensar en como entrar a  
la sección prohibida de la biblioteca...  
  
Se despidió de Harry con un movimiento de manos y un beso a la distancia,  
harry no entendía nada.  
  
-¿ahora que le pasa?-preguntó Ron mientras subían las escaleras para la  
sala de adivinación-  
-no lo sé... ¡¡no entiendo nada!!-gritó enfurecido-  
  
-¿crees que tiene algo que ver con lo que le pasó en la boca?  
  
-¿por qué lo dices?-preguntó sin aún entender harry-  
  
-¿no le viste la cara que puso uando Snape le preguntó a Draco si había   
devuelto el libro de la sección proibida?  
  
-¡¡¡no te entiendo!!!-gritó deseperado-  
  
-¡¡¡yo creo que Draco Malfoy fue el que le hizo esa herida!!!-vociferó  
Ron con energía-  
  
-¡¡¡¡estás loco Ron!!!!  
  
-bueno, como veo que no quieres darte cuenta... ¿por qué no entramos   
de una vez a la clase?-ron se veía enojado ante la incredubilidad de Harry,   
su mejor amigo...-  
  
-por ahora es lo mejor.... -contestó Harry un poco turbado-  
  
"***************************************"  
  
Hermione no se sentía con ánimo ni siquiera de estudiar, así que decidió   
dar un paseo por el bosque. Se sentía muy débil, agotada, como si no hubiera   
dormido en varios días. Se miró al espejo... tenía su rostro pálido, los   
ojos hinchados y rojos. Su cabeza le dolía con fuerza. Se sentó en el suelo,  
frente al lago para relajarse un poco.  
  
La brisa fresca del anochecer, le removía su cabello... también removía los  
recuerdos del pasado...  
  
En ese mismo lugar... en ese mismo lugar comensó su linda historia con  
Harry... y también parte de la que ahora estaba escribiendo con   
Draco MALFOY...  
  
  
Harry, yo te amo... te amo, ¡quiero estar contigo!  
  
pero hermione... yo estoy con Ginny... hace unos   
meses... esto es...  
  
¡¡harry! ¡¡¡ella no te ama como yo!! ¡no te conoce como   
yo a ti!  
  
¡¡PERO NOSOTROS SOMOS AMIGOS!! No podemos pasar ese límite...   
  
bien harry... solo dime que no te provoco nada, ni el más  
mínimo sentimiento... y yo sabré alejarme...   
  
pero hermione... no se trata de eso...   
  
¡¡¡¡solo dímelo!!!! y te juro quenunca te voy a volver a hablar   
de amor!!!! ¡¡y nunca verás que derramaré una lágrima más por ti!!!!  
  
hermione yo... Ginny no se merece esto...   
  
yo tampoco...   
  
Esas palabras sonaban como un eco en la cabeza de la chica, le retumbaban   
recordandole lo que había pasado...  
Después de esa conversación en los pies del lago, después de esas   
lágrimas derramadas... después de ese beso, ese primer beso...  
¡¡y ella lo había hechado todo a perder!! ¡su sacrificio había  
sido en vano!  
  
Miró la casa de Hagrid... hacía mucho que no iba a saludarlo, como en ese  
entonces, en que iban todos juntos a tomar una taza de té y conversar...  
¡¡qué tiempos más extrañados eran aquellos!!...  
  
Sus lágrimas volvieron a asomarse... el dolor era demasiado fuerte  
como para querer ocularlas...  
Se trató de secar las lágrimas con un pañuelo, pero la hacerlo este quedó  
totalmente manchado de Sangre. Estaba rojo, y era sin duda también parte  
de lo que le había hecho Draco... ¡¡¡ahora las lágrimas también!!!  
¿qué clase de hechizo era este? ¿qué diablos le estaba pasando?...  
  
  
La noche ya había llegado... y con ella el frío. Al incorporarse de   
nuevo, estuvo a punto de caer al suelo como un saco de papas. Se sentía mareada,con   
el suelo que se movía... Caminó a paso lento y turbulento hacia el   
castillo.  
  
Ya todos estaban dirigiendose al gran comedor para la cena. Ella no tenía   
hambre,así que se fue a su habitación para pensar en como conseguir ese  
libro.  
  
La habitación que compartía con Parvati y lavender estaba vacía. eso era   
bueno, muy bueno.  
  
Se puso de inmediato el "pijama", que consistía en un pequeño   
pantoloncito y un petito, todo de color damasco... regalo de su madre   
para su cumpleaños.  
  
Se sentó en la cama, no sin antes cambiar de nuevo la venda de sus   
labios.   
  
-Si deseo ir a la biblioteca,-comensó apensar en voz alta-tendría   
que ser de noche... pero estará Filch y la señora Norris para castigarme si  
era necesario. Sacaría también el mapa del merodeador. pero no debo ser vista...   
y eso se logra con ¡¡UNA CAPA INVISIBLE!! ¿PERO cómo la saco del baul   
de Harry? tendría que ir cuando la noche estuviera muy entrada, cuando él   
estuviera dormido... pero, ¡estoy violando las reglas!, bueno, esto,   
me temo, que es de vida o muerte...  
  
Hermione tenía todo preparado, pero los nervios de igual forma la inundaban.  
  
Al rato llegaron sus compañeras de cuarto.  
  
-¿no cenaste hermione? ¡estaba exquisito!-le dijo Lavender acariciandose  
el estómago-  
  
-no, no fui... no tengo hambre... -respondió la chica de mala gana-  
  
-¡¡¡estás pálida hermione!! debiste comer algo... -comentó parvati   
buscando su pijama-  
  
-es cierto... no tienes buen aspecto...-dijo lavender mirandola con asco-  
  
-y eso que no sabes lo que dijo Trelawney a tu novio...-comentó parvati-  
  
-shittchhhhh!! -la calló lavender-  
  
-¿qué dijo?-preguntó hermione interesada-  
  
-nada, nada... ¡¡tu sabes como es de despistada esta chiquilla!!-dijo  
lavender nerviosa,intentando disculapar a Parvati-  
  
-¿segura Parvati?-preguntó hermione a la chica que temblaba de los nervios-  
  
-¡¡¡si, si, si... segurisima!!!  
  
-parvati, ¿qué te parece si vamos a ver "corazón de bruja" a la sala  
común?-preguntó lavender tratando de cambiar de tema y despistar a la   
chica-  
  
-¡¡buena idea!!-contestó tomandola de la mano y llevandosela apurada a  
la sala común-  
  
-qué extraño...-masculló hermione enrabiada-  
  
Cuando llegaron Prvati y lavender a la habitación, escuchó que decían que  
todos ya se habían ido a dormir. Ese era el momento. Se aseguró de que   
se dormieran, y se levantó para empezar con su "búsqueda". Se levantó   
sigilosa, sin preocuparse de tomar bata alguna. salió de la habitación con  
pasos lentos.No sin antes tomar su varita.  
Se encontró de frente con la puerta de los chicos. La abrió lentamente y  
vió como la mayoría dormía. Excepto Harry y ron.   
Hermione se escondió detrás de unos baules de Neville, que dormía junto a   
Ron.  
  
-¡que pereza! ¿iremos a Hogsmeade Harry?-preguntó soltando un sonoro  
bostezo después de hablar-  
  
-supongo que si...-respondió la voz de Harry desganada-  
  
-necesitas distraerte Harry...  
  
-es que no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que dijo Trelawney...  
Hermione respiraba agitada desde su escondite.  
  
-yo tampoco... decir que hermione "moriría por una infidelidad al   
verdadero amor"... es muy idiota... ¿no crees?  
  
Hermione estuvo a punto de gritar.  
  
-bueno... pero supongo que se equivoca, como siempre...  
  
-¡escucha Harry! ¡mientras tu seas ese verdadero amor, no hay problema!  
  
-si... jajaja...-se escuchó de harry una risa estruendosa-  
  
-oye Harry... parece que hay algo en el baúl de Neville...  
  
-¿qué es?  
  
-no lo sé, me acercaré más...  
  
Ron se acercó hacia donde se encontraba la chica. En un momento pasó por   
un pco de luz que irradiaba la luna y se pudo ver que andaba con solo unos  
"boxer" de pijama. Marcando su vientre, que habia conseguido a punta de  
abdominales.  
Hermione se ocultó más, tomó una Túnica de Neville, mientras este emitía un  
somidos de roncidos.  
  
-¿ya viste qué es?-preguntó la voz de Harry-  
  
-dejame ver...   
Ron estiró la mano, la tenía enfrente de una chica que temblaba y se emeraba   
en disimular su agitada respiración.Acercó aún más la mano pero la voz  
de Harry le detuvo.  
  
-¡¡mejor duermete ya!!  
  
-tienes razón, debo habermelo imaginado...   
  
Hermione soltó un suspiro de alivio. Se sacó la túnica de Neville y pudo  
ver como Ron se acostaba muy cerca de ella, sin cubrirse el cuerpo con   
las sábanas. No tuvo que esperar demasiado, Ron se durmió casi enseguida.  
Sa paró lentamente, y se acercó a la cama de Harry. Este dormía con un   
boxer solamente, al igual que ron, y la sábana le cubría solo los pies.  
Se veía claramente el buen físico de Harry. Un estómago bien marcado, unas  
piernas bien formadas y un... un... Harry era un gran chico.  
Dormía placidamente.   
Le sacó la capa invisible, y el mapa del merodeador.   
Hechó un último vistazo a la habitación antes de irse, y pudo ver como   
ron se rascaba el estómago, con el pelo muy desordenado   
y como Harry se acomodaba el boxer, parecía que le apretaba.  
  
Se puso la capa y salió de la torre de Griffindor.  
  
Miraba el mapa y Filch y la señora Norris estaban muy lejos de su destino.  
  
Luego de bajar muchas escaleras, llegó a la biblioteca. Entró y pudo   
encontrar la sección prohinida gracias a la luz que traía en las manos.  
  
-¡alohomora!-dijo para abir el candado.-  
Abrió, se sacó la capa invisible y comensó a buscar en los empolvados  
libros algún titulo de "hechizos de Amor". No encontaraba nada.  
  
Finalmemte encontró algo que a lo mejor podía servirle.  
Abrió el libro... encontró lo que buscaba.  
  
HECHIZO DE PASIÓN HASTA LA MUERTE  
  
Este hechizo se usaba en la antiguedad, por los hombres más celosos.  
Esto sirve para saber si él hombre ERA LA VERDADERA PASIÓN DE LA MUJER.  
  
Este hechizo está prohibido por el ministro de la magia, ya que resulta  
muy peligroso para la "MUJER"; esto debido a que si ella besa, toca, o   
llega aún más lejos con su "NO VERDADERA PASIÓN", puede provocarle   
la muerte...  
  
La forma en que había que hacerlo coincidía exactamente con lo que le había  
hecho Draco hace un día. También coincidian los sintomas que hermione tenía...  
las lágrimas de sangre y la del labio...  
Se sintío sorprendida, ella podría haber muerto y a él no parecía   
haberle tomado demasiado importancia.  
  
Siguió leyendo, por si había lago más:  
  
... la mujer solo se podía "salvar" de la muerte, si su verdadera pasión,   
se le entegaba con entera libertad, con entero amor,con entera  
voluntad y deseo...  
  
  
Hermione se asustó aún más...el libro se calló de sus manos, directo al   
suelo...  
Miró el mapa del merodeador... alguien se acercaba presurado a la   
biblioteca...   
  
"DRACO MALFOY"  
  
Hermione botó la luz también...  
  
********FIN DE CAPITULO***********  
  
  
  
n/a:  
  
¡¡¡¡¡DIGANME SI LES GUSTÓ!!!!!!!  
ESTE CAPITULO CREO, (solo CREO) QUE ES EL QUE MÁS ME GUSTA  
¿Y CUÁL ES EL DE USTEDES?  
¡¡¡¡¡ENVIEN REVIEWS!!!!! ES IMPRESINDIBLE QUE LO HAGAN!!!!!   
¡¡¡¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR SEGUIR MIS HISTORIAS!!!!!  
¿LEYERON YA ENCUENTROS CASUALES?, PUES ESE FUE MI PRIMER FIC  
Y LO TENÍA ABANDONADO EN LA MEMORIA DE MI   
COMPUTADOR... AL PRINCIPIO A LO MEJOR NO LES GUSTA, PERO  
LES PROMETO QUE DESPUÉS SE PONE BUENO.  
  
  
BIEN, SE DESPIDE CON MUCHOS BESOS (PARA LOS CHICOS) Y   
ABRAZOS (PARA LAS CHICAS)...  
"LA INGENUA E INOCENTE NIÑA"  
  
"MAPACHE" +.+ -.- °.° 


	9. Todo por amor

"24 HORAS" N°9 "TODO POR AMOR" "POR MAPACHE"  
  
El nombre seguía avanzando con velocidad. Ella se quedó paralizada, sin  
poder ver nada... la lampara se había quebrado completamente, apenas se  
podía ver un poco el mapa del merodeador. Su mente daba votes...   
¿tendría que entregarse a Draco? ¿con amor? eso era algo imposible, ella  
estaba pasmada, sorprendida ante lo que acababa de leer...   
Draco lo había hecho solo para adivinar si ella seguía amando a Harry...  
y los resultados dijeron que no, que ya no lo amaba... ¡¡cómo podía ser  
esa tremenda calamidad cierta!!.Hermione pensaba en Harry, en como   
reaccionaría ante su desamor tan repentino, ante su infidelidad tan   
asquerosamente sucia, repuganante.  
Sentía que el corazón se le iba a detener de un momento a otro, se tuvo  
que sostener de las estanterías polvosas para no caer al piso. Un mareo  
mucho más fuerte que el anterior le había entorpecido.  
  
"****************************"  
  
Draco avansaba por el castillo a pasos rápidos, presentía que hermione  
intentaría ir a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca... con lo que había dicho   
Snape, era seguro que ella había sospechado de sus intenciones, de esas   
intenciones que se habían hecho relidad al atravesar la navaja atravéz del  
labio de la jovencita.  
Sin preocuparse de que alguien lo viera, en medio de la nohce, a medio  
vestir, siguió corriendo con fuerza...  
La puerta estaba abierta... HERMIONE YA HABÍA LLEGADO, PODÍA PERCIBIR SU OLOR...  
  
"*********************************"   
  
Hermione Miró de nuevo el mapa, asustada, con una mano sosteniendose  
el pecho...  
  
Draco ya estaba a su lado...  
  
-sabía que estarías aquí...-dijo la voz de draco algo temerosa. La luz lo  
alumbraba bastante, se veía con unos boxer, y sin polera... el pelo lo  
llevaba desordenado, como si se hubiera despertado de desproviso.-  
  
Hermione no le respondió palabra alguna, guardó silencio... solo el sonido  
de su respiración atacaba la tranquilidad del lugar.  
  
Draco se agachó y pudo constatar de que hermione había leido el mismo libro  
que el usó para el hechizo... pudo ver como sus páginas estaban empapadas  
de un color rojo sangre.  
  
-¿te sientes bien?-Draco se acercó. Alumbró con la luz el rostro de la   
chica. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados y estaba muy pálida.-  
  
-voy a morir... -pronunció hermione en tono de afirmación.-  
  
-no, no morirás... eso nunca lo permitiría...-dijo Draco tratando de tocar  
las mejillas heladas de la chica. Hermione no lo miró, parecía que no   
se había dado cuenta de la caricia. Draco retiró la mano perplejo-  
  
-¿y qué harás para impedirlo? tu no puedes hacer nada...  
  
-te equivocas...  
  
-Draco-dijo la chica poniendose de pie, Draco le imitó- una cosa es que  
seas mi verdadera pasión... pero tu no me amas... tu no eres mi verdadero  
amor...  
  
-¿cómo sabes eso?-dijo Draco emojado, sosteniendole con fuerza el   
brazo; percatandose de la ropa tan ligera que llevaba la chica.-  
  
-¡¡no se necesita ser un genio para saberlo!!-le gritó enfurecida-  
  
-¡¡¡te sigues equivocando!!!-vociferó MALFOY, agarrandole con fuerza  
para que no se safara de estar pegada al cuerpo del chico-  
  
  
-¡¡¡estás loco!!! ¡mi verdadera pasión no me ama y por eso   
moriré! ¡¡esa es mi realidad!!  
  
-¡callate!  
  
-¡¡¡no lo haré, no soy cualquier cosa para que me grites de esa   
forma, pues te informo que yo no soy como una de tus amigas   
a las... ¡¡¡ahhhhhh!!!!  
  
Draco le había arrancado la venda de los labios, manchandose el también  
el pecho muscoloso por un vivo color rojo.  
  
-te demostraré... te lo demostraré...-le dijo acercando sus labios hacia  
los de ella...-  
  
Solo los rozó, al igual que en aquella vez... en unos segundos solamente...  
pero suficientes como para que hermione se sintiera amada de nuevo...  
Cerró los ojos... una fuerza le dominaba cada vez que estaba con aquel  
chico...  
Finalmente Draco se separó de ella, abrió los ojos y sonrío gustoso ante  
el resultado...  
  
Hermione, temblando, se tocó el labio... este habia dejado de sangrar...  
  
-entonces... tu me...-dijo hermione guiandose por lo que acababa de   
leer en el libro que estaba junto a sus pies-  
  
-schittttt... -le calló Draco, poniendo un dedo en sus labios carnosos-  
  
Hermione estaba enteremente sorprendida. Cantidad de preguntas le nublaban  
la cabeza... impediendole ser cuerda, justo ahora que lo necesitaba.  
  
Draco no sabía que decir... Hermione ya se había dado cuenta, sin ser  
necesario una afirmación o una declaración con todas sus letras por parte  
de él... no sabía si saltar de la alegría o de gritar de la furia.  
Se sentía estupefacto... con algo que le oprimía el corazón.  
Sus manos, sin saber él como, estaban en la intura desnuda de la   
chica, y a la vez, las manos de esta, se afirmaban de un desmayo en su  
pecho también desnudo.  
  
-si me amas... hazlo...-dijo hermione en un susurro, con los ojos penosos-  
  
-todo por amor Granger... todo por amor...-le dijo a Hermione, con una  
voz conmovida... mientras le apretaba con mayor fuerza su cintura....-  
  
La besó...nuevamente, haciendola volar por las alturas, sin dejarle tener   
miedo... Hermione le correspondió totalmente, acariciando todo su caliente  
cuerpo... Draco cumplía su parte, tocando, palpando, desabrochando  
cualquier impedimento de ropa, para así poder sentir la sueve piel de   
ella... de ella, solo de ella...  
  
Fueron cayendo lentamente en el suelo, entre los sonidos de los latidos  
acelerados de sus corazones y de sus respiraciones... los gemidos sonaban   
estruendosos en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca, que desde ahora saría  
aún más prohibida.  
  
Ambos se sintieron únicos, sólidos y solemnemente amados. Hermione comensó  
a llorar... al igual que Draco... cada caricia, cada palabra libidinosa  
susurrada al oído con suavidad, les provocaba una lágrima, una lágrima  
de sangre, de SANGRE... que rápidamente se secaba, al estar en contacto  
con su piel enardecida de pasión... en esa piel caliente, caliente por   
estar siendo entregada con voluntad, con deseo, con AMOR... Esa sangre  
se evaporaba como por arte de magia, se desvanecía ante los ojos de los   
chicos algo asustados...  
  
Una vez Draco... dentro de hermione, ella soltó un grito, un gemido de   
dolor fuerte pero placentero a su vez... y con ello una nube de color rojo   
comensó a flotar por encima de sus cuerpos desnudos que se movían   
sincronisados y latentes...  
  
  
Hermione no tuvo más que entregarse completamente, sin pensar en Harry  
ni en nadie más que Draco, que en Draco MALFOY..   
Draco la complació, al igual que en aquella noche de la cabaña... en esas  
24 horas de locura y pasíon... de peleas y de gritos de insultos...  
Había una gran diferencia con aquella noche... esta vez no se encontraban   
en una cama, ni tampoco lo estaban haciendo por despecho o por diversión...  
ambos sabían que desde esa noche, no podrían separarse jamás... no  
podrían negarse ese amor desenfrenado que los había obligado hacer lo   
que estaban haciendo, destruyendolo todo a su paso...  
  
Draco le estaba salvando la vida... si él no hubiera llegado esa noche, ella  
al amanecer estaría muerta, muerta sin remedio alguno...   
Pero ellos no pensaban en eso.. solo se divertían reían y lloraban por la   
hermosa sensación de que el ser amado este besandote, tocandote... desagarrando  
todo lo sucio que se le cruzaba en su camino... ASÍ DESAPARECIÓ HARRY POTTER  
PARA SIEMPRE, PARA SIEMPRE...  
  
"**********************************"  
  
  
Hermione volteó, para así poder ver el mapa. Se sobresaltó asustada, el nombre de  
Filch y de la señora Norris se acercaba hacia la biblioteca, y parecían hacerlo con  
rápidez. Aún extasiada y algo distraida, dijo:  
  
-Draco... tenemos que irnos...-lo miró sonriendo mientras se paraba y   
cubría su cuerpo desnudo con su pijama-  
  
-entiendo...-se puso de pie y comensó a vestirse, muy veloz, en realidad, era  
poco lo que tenía que ponerse-  
  
-acercate, hay que cubrirse con esto...-dijo ofreciendole la capa invisible-  
  
-parece que no se te escapa nada...-comentó Draco gustoso, cubriendola con  
su brazo, mientras sujetaba la luz con la otra-  
  
-si... bien, vamonos ya.  
  
Comensaron a caminar, apurados. Hermione consultó el mapa y sus perseguidores   
estaban ya en la entrada de la biblioteca.  
  
-¿ves algo?-preguntó Filch a la gata que se acercaba peligrosa hacia   
los chicos-  
  
La gata le contestó con un maullido. Hermione, como ya tenía experiencia,   
guió a Draco para así escabullirse muy fácilmente de Filch y de la señora  
Norris.  
  
-¡que extraño, creí escuchar ruidos!-fue lo último que lograron escuchar  
por parte del velador, con tono molesto-  
  
  
Los chicos siguieron avansando, a paso pausado.  
  
-¿a dónde vamos?-preguntó Draco-  
  
-creo que es mejor que te deje en tu sala común, así yo regreso más   
tranquila... y devuelvo todo esto a su lugar original...-respondió la chica  
observando de nuevo el mapa, serciorandose de que nadie más se le cruzara  
en el camino-  
  
-suena lógico... es por acá...-indicó Draco-  
  
La noche estaba fría, pero ninguno de los dos,(que carecían de ropa abrigada)  
se preocupó demasiado por el asunto. Siguieron avansando, en silencio, en un  
momento como aquel, en el que acababan de darse cuenta de sus reales   
sentimientos, en que estaban seguros de su amor, las palabras no harían   
más que estorbar...  
  
-ya llegamos...-informó Draco cuando se encontraban frente a unas puertas que  
hermione reconocía por la descripción de Harry y ron en segundo año-  
  
-bien... adiós...-hermione lo descubrió de la capa y se dispuso a   
marcharse-... Draco, ¿por qué lo hiciste?-preguntó volteando-  
  
-todo por amor Granger, todo por amor...-conetestó sonriendo con su sonrisa  
de triunfador-  
  
-todo por amor Malfoy, todo por amor...-afirmó hermione sonriendo pensativa-  
  
-¡hermione!-llamó Draco antes de que ella se fuera-   
  
-¿si?-preguntó-  
  
-¿ a dónde iremos a parar con todo esto?  
  
-buena pregunta... 10 puntos para Slytherin...-dijo volteando e imitando  
graciosamenete al profesor de pociones cuando encuentra alguna excusa para favorecer  
a su casa-  
  
Diciendo esto se marchó hacia su sala común, para dormir... lo   
necesitaba... de verdad que lo necesitaba.  
  
"************************"  
  
Draco se acostó cansado, con la respiración aún agitada y lleno de sudor.  
Abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche y sacó unos pedasos de pergamino.  
En ellos, estaba al copia exacta del hechizo, hecha con sus propias manos   
que le había practicado a hermione... metió los pergaminos en un sobre.  
Lo selló cuidadoso de que nadie lo pudiera abrir después de un gran   
esfuerzo; tomó una pluma, tinta y escribió en la parte delantera del sobre  
el nombre del destinatario:  
  
"HARRY POTTER"   
  
  
"********************************************"   
  
Draco se levantó primero que todo el mundo en su sala común. Tenía   
prisa. Necesitaba llegar al gran comedor lo antes posible.   
Se metió a la ducha y se bañó acelerado. No se preocupó demasiado de   
peinarse o arreglar bien su corbata. Solo por costumbre (por las ordenes  
de su padre) se hechó un poco de perfume.  
Cuando ya tuvo todo listo, abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche, donde  
descansaba apacible el sobre del hechizo.  
Lo metió en el bolsillo de su túnica, sin dudar ni un instante en no  
cumplir con lo que tenía planeado.  
Salió de su sala común y avanzó a zancadas al gran comedor, pero no a su  
mesa, si no la de Griffindor.  
  
"***********************************"  
  
Harry se despertó temprano y se vistió con una rápidez que era extraña  
en él, pues no tenía nada importante que hacer, sin embargo, algo le hizo  
apresurarse de una manera loca.  
Ron despertó confundido.  
  
-¿qué haces Harry?-preguntó rascandose los ojos somnoliento-  
  
-tengo que llegar al gran comedor...-dijo poniendose el último calcetín  
que le faltaba-  
  
-¿tienes hambre?-dijo ron vistiendose también apresurado-  
  
-he... si, eso es, hambre... ¿me acompañas?-dijo buscando su   
túnica, mientras fruncia el entrecejo tratando de convesncerse de lo que  
acababa de decir-  
  
-¡¡¡claroooo!!! el desayuno no puede esperar...-dijo ron riendo, pero algo  
desconfiado ante el apuro tan inusual de Harry. Él no acostumbraba a   
despertar tan temprano, ni menos para tomar desayuno-  
  
Finalmente llegaron al gran comedor, donde se sentaron a esperar su   
desayuno. Harry se mordía las uñas y su rostro brillaba de sudor.  
  
"**************************************"  
  
  
Draco divisó a la distancia a Potter y a Wesley. apretó los puños y se  
dirigió a paso seguro hacia los chicos.  
  
Adoptó la mirada más severa que encontró, tomó el sobre, lo extendió hacia  
harry, y sonrió malicioso.  
  
-¿qué quieres tu Malfoy?-preguntó Ron poniendose de pie. Harry lo detuvo   
sosteniendole el brazo con fuerza.  
  
-¿es para mí?-dijo HARRY parandose y observando el sobre con recelo-  
  
-si... POTTER, es todo tuyo...-dijo sonriendo y extendiendo aún más  
la mano para que quedara claro que era lo que le ofrecía-  
  
-¡de una vez te digo que no estoy para tus sucias bromas!-gritó harry  
tomando el sobre con rabia y energía-  
  
-¿recuerdas lo qué te dije una vez que me preguntaste sobre las infidelidades   
de tu noviecita?  
  
-si, me dijiste que todo a su tiempo...-dijo Harry tratando de entender  
que estaba queriendo decir-  
  
-bien, creo que ya se cumplió el tiempo que debía cumplirse... leelo y   
después te cuento con detalles...-dijo sonriendo, volteando para amarcharse  
del frente de Potter y Wesley-  
  
Hermione bajó desesperarada a tomar su desayuno, corrió veloz por todo el  
castillo. Se sorprendió que Draco venía como si recién habría estado en   
la mesa de Griffindor.  
  
Draco al verla, se sobresaltó. Trató de disimularlo, y lo logró sin  
levantar sospecha por parte de hermione.  
  
  
"*********************************"  
  
-¡abrelo ya!-dijo Ron desesperado-  
  
Harry lo miró asustado, con las manos temblorosas rompió el sello  
de cera que cerraba el sobre...  
  
"************************************"  
  
Al pasar por su lado, rozandole el hombro; Draco se acercó más para que  
pudiera escuchar unos susurros.  
  
-todo por amor granger... no lo olvides...  
  
Hermione no tuvo tiempo de contestar. Pues se alejó casi corriendo de   
su lado.  
  
Aún sin comprender el significado de las palabras de Draco, llegó a su   
mesa y se sentó junto a HARRY Y FRENTE DE RON.   
  
-¿QUÉ es eso?-preguntó hermione calmada mirando los pergaminos que HARRY  
sostenía en sus manos, mientras tomaba un tenedor para comer su fruta-  
  
-"HECHIZO DE PASIÓN HASTA LAMUERTE"...-dijo HARRY en voz alta-  
  
Hermione votó el tenedor al suelo ante la impresión...  
  
  
N/A:  
  
¡¡¡ESTE ES EL FIN!!! (solo del capitulo, obvio)  
¡¡ENVIEN REVIEWS!! QUIERO LLEGAR A   
TENER UNOS... ¿60? JAJAJAJA...   
¡¡¿¿SERÍA POSIBLE QUE LLEGUE!!??  
  
GRACIAS POR TODO SUS R/R, POR TODA LA BUENA ONDA QUE ME DAN   
PARA SEGUIR CON MI HISTORIA... CAPAZ QUE NO LO CREAN, PERO   
TODOS USTEDES SON MI INSPIRACIÓN, POR QUE SINO ESTAS "24 HORAS"  
HABRÍAN QUEDADO EN LOS DOS CAPITULOS INICIALES ...   
(CREO QUE ME PUSE EMOTIVA, PERO   
¡¡¡¡¡ES LA VERDAD!!!! el teclado está quedando salado...)  
  
perdonen por el gran atraso, pero me demoré por que estoy leyendo  
una de mis "ligeras novelas" (600 pag) y me concentré demasiado...  
  
"SE DESPÍDE CON BESOS "APASIONADOS" PARA LOS CHICOSY   
ABRAZOS TIERNOS PARA LAS MUJERES, AUNQUE SI LOS HOMBRES  
DESEAN JUNTAR LAS DOS COSAS NO HAY PROBLEMA...  
  
"LA INGENUA E INOCENTE NIÑA" +.+  
"MAPACHE" -.-  
  
  
ah!!! ANTES DE QUE SE ME OLVIDE, SALUDOS PARA:  
-"KIT"   
-"LORA CHANG"  
-AGATHA MALFOY TARTARÉ DE CONTESTARSELOS POR EMAIL, ASÍ QUE   
-GINNY DEJEN SUS DIRECCIONES!!  
-"FRAM"  
-PIPER WYATT  
-ESMERALDA  
-ESBLUE  
(NO ME AUCERDO DE TODOS LOS NOMBRES, SORRY) 


	10. infidelidades

"24 HORAS" CAPITULO N° 10: "INFIDELIDADES" "POR MAPACHE"  
  
-Harry espera, ¿quién te dio eso?-preguntó hermione sin lograr que harry le prestara atención-  
  
-RON... -llamó en tono suplicante, esperando encontrar alguna respuesta-  
  
-"ZORRA"-fue lo único que consiguió por parte de un Ronald Wesley FURIOSO-  
  
-este hechizo se usaba en la antigüedad, por los hombres más celosos. Esto sirve para saber si el hombre era la verdadera pasión de la mujer.-Harry continuaba leyendo- ...este hechizo está prohibido por el ministerio de la magia, ya que resulta muy peligroso para la mujer debido a que si ella besa, toca, o llega aún más lejos con su "NO VERDADERA PASIÓN", puede provocarle la muerte...   
  
Hermione escuchaba en silencio. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, ocultando sus lágrimas. Que esta vez no eran de sangre, gracias a la ayuda de Draco... (n/a: ¡¡¡Y vaya que si fue ayuda!!! A mi me habría gustado necesitar esa ayuda de Draco, bueno, mejor de Tom Felton... ¿no?)  
  
Harry seguía leyendo. Al llegar a la forma en que hermione había sobrevivido, la voz se le quebró, se le iba quebrando cada vez más. Se escuchaban Sollozos, con algunas interrupciones.  
  
Cuando harry paró de leer, y hermione de escuchar, se oyó un fuerte golpe:  
  
-veo que te salvaron la vida-dijo fijándose que ya no llevaba la venda- ¡¡Te felicito!!, no sabes como me alegro... -continuó irónico- ¡¡Mírame cundo te hablo!!  
  
Hermione levantó la vista. Pudo ver como sus ojos verdes estaban rojos, Húmedos, claros por las lágrimas que deseaban salir.  
  
-harry... escúchame... -dijo hermione dolida, poniéndose de pie y estirando la mano para tocarle la mejilla. Harry se echó para atrás.-  
  
-¿qué me vas a decir ahora? ¿qué te quedaste dormida y no sentiste como Te cortó el labio? ¿Qué no sentiste cuando te besó? ¡¡¡¿qué no sentiste Cuándo estaba sobre ti!!!? ¿Acaso te dio un somnífero en el jugo que Te tomas por la mañana? ¡¡¡No quiero más de tus mientras HERMIONE!!! ¡¡¡YE HE TENIDO SUFICIENTE!!! ¡¡SUFICIENTE!!  
  
Hermione guardó silencio un largo momento. Ya no había otra salida, todo Se había descubierto. Aunque ahora se lamentaba por no haber llegado antes y contarle ella lo que había sucedido. Como tenía planeado.  
  
-HARRY... ¿AÚN ME AMAS?-preguntó cerrando los ojos con fuerza-  
  
-¡QUE PREGUNTA TAN DESCARADA!-dijo HARRY en tono agresivo.-  
  
Cuando hermione abrió los ojos, ya no había nadie delante de ella, salvo Parvati y Lavender.  
  
-creo que la profesora falló un poco en su predicción... -dijo en tono decepcionado Lavender-  
  
-Debió ser por las energías que irradió la luna en la noche pasada-dijo Parvati en tono de excusa-  
  
Hermione tomó sus libros y se dirigió adelantada a su clase... "POCIONES"... No estaba de ánimo para escuchar las idioteces de las cotorras más grandes de Hogwarts.  
  
Se dirigió con pasos estúpidos a las mazmorras. Sin dejar que las lágrimas Le dificultaran la vista. Era el primer día en todo los años que llevaba en Hogwarts en que no deseaba ir a clases, en que deseaba inventar una enfermedad o desaparecer durante un buen tiempo.  
  
Hermione sentía una sensación extraña. Ella se había despertado con el fin de decirle todo a Harry de todas Formas... no entendía por que entonces ahora le dolía tanto. Era una de esas cosas en que tu no sabes si sucedieron para acabarte la vida o para construir tu futuro.  
  
Entró en el salón y en este solo había una persona: "DRACO MALFOY"  
  
-SUPONGO que esta vez si te castigaron ¿no?-dijo Draco sonriendo-  
  
-Cállate, no estoy de ánimo para soportar tus estupideces... -respondió hermione de mala gana sentándose en unos puestos de adelante.-  
  
-no vengas a quejarte Granger, esto te lo merecías... -dijo Draco con rudeza en sus ojos grises. Se acercó cauteloso al puesto de la chica, sentándose en la mesa de esta-  
  
-¡cállate ya!- dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie, percatándose recién que Draco Estaba enfrente de ella. Sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo.-  
  
-agradéceme por lo que hice, tu nunca habrías sido capaz... -dijo Draco Poniendo su nariz sobre de la de ella. Hermione tembló con exageración-  
  
-de todas formas, yo hoy se lo iba a decir... no tendrías que haberte intrometido... -dijo Hermione furiosa, queriendo matarlo en ese instante-  
  
-de cualquier manera se habría enterado... ¿qué más da que se lo haya dicho yo o tu? no veo a diferencia... -Dijo Draco en un tenue susurro, mientras buscaba los labios de la chica con disimulo-  
  
-como se nota que no sabes nada de Amor Draco... no sabes tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de otra persona... -dijo Hermione tratando de juntar sus labios con los del chico-  
  
-¿ y tu si lo sabes? Ah, vamos, eso no habría cambiado en nada tu infidelidad... -dijo rozando levemente sus labios, mientras luchaba en no cerrar los ojos-  
  
-¿cómo sabes eso?-dijo Hermione en palabras temblorosas y con un tono libidinoso-  
  
-"LA INFIDELIDAD, ES INFIDELIDAD SIEMPRE, SERÍA LO MISMO, TE HABRÍA MANDADO AL DIABLO DE TODAS FORMAS"... -comentó Draco como quien está dando una clase de filosofía-  
  
-maldito... -dijo hermione separándose de él, empujándolo con fuerza-  
  
Draco sonrió gustoso... se volvió a su puesto. De inmediato comenzaron a llegar todos a la clase. Entre ellos HARRY POTTER.  
  
Hermione evitó mirarlo... y lo hizo muy bien. Casi enseguida llegó el profesor Snape más furioso que de costumbre.  
  
-¡siéntense inútiles! en el día de hoy no habrá opción de ser Un vago... ¿está claro?-dijo mirando con recelo a toda la clase-  
  
Todos los alumnos asintieron con movimientos lánguidos. Hermione se preparó para soportar una de las clases más pesadas de toda Su vida. Aunque estaba segura de que cualquier método, no se salvaría...  
  
Snape dio indicaciones de sacar los libros, y así lo hicieron. En cuanto Vio a hermione se le marcó una sonrisa en su rostro apagado.  
  
-veo que su herida ya sanó Granger... ¡ha sido un milagro! ¿No lo cree?  
  
La chica levantó la vista, y lo miró nerviosa. No hallaba que decir. A una distancia muy corta estaba Draco que había tragado saliva sonoramente.  
  
-si profesor... parece un milagro... -contestó hermione tratando de actuar con normalidad-  
  
-espero que ya no se le presente ninguna dificultad Granger... cuide meterse en problemas... -dijo el profesor en tono sarcástico-  
  
-no veo por que he de hacerlo... -contestó hermione con un poco de severidad en sus palabras-  
  
-yo solo le advierto señorita... ¡y a usted también señor Malfoy!-dijo volviendo de repente su odio hacia el chico.-  
  
La clase se sumergió en murmullos. Esta vez la indirecta del profesor Había sido lo suficientemente clara. Todos ya estaban enterados de que "ALGO" había pasado entre Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger... entre un Slytherin y una Griffindor, y no cualquieras, sino, los que se decía que eran los que más se odiaban... claro, antes de esas 24 horas...  
  
"******************************************" En cuanto terminó la clase, hermione salió corriendo desesperada hacia Su dormitorio. Agradecía que fuera viernes y esas malditas horas hubieran Pasado... pues no tenía ninguna clase más.  
  
Entró en su cuarto y se tiró como saco de papas a su cama. Tomó la almohada y con ella se cubrió la cabeza para no saber nada del mundo hasta él Otro día. No tenía ganas de comer.  
  
"************************************"  
  
-¿Irás a juntarte con Malfoy esta noche? -preguntó ron a harry mientras comía concentrado su almuerzo-  
  
-no lo sé... no quiero convertirme en un masoquista... -contestó Harry revolviendo el plato, sin introducir ningún bocado a su boca-  
  
-ah, vamos, si en la nota te pidió que fueras... es mejor que vayas... así Té enteras de todo de un solo viaje...  
  
-pero me gustaría hablar con Hermione primero... -dijo Harry alejando definitivamente el plato-  
  
-¡pero hermione te ha mentido todas estas veces! Draco, por ser más cruel, parece ser más sincero... después hablas con esa "zorra" de hermione y te das cuenta si te está mintiendo o no...  
  
-tienes razón... iré a juntarme con Draco Malfoy esta noche... en el lago, como me lo pidió...  
  
-te deseo suerte amigo... ¡¡y no vayas a estar llorando!!-dijo ron riendo tratando de ser alegre-  
  
-¡¡ni creas que lloraré!!-dijo Harry contento ofreciéndole la mano-  
  
-¡¡así se habla Harry Potter!! ¡¡Ese es mi amigo!!-dijo ron estrechándosela con fuerza-  
  
"********************************"  
  
-Bien aquí estoy... -DIJO harry metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos algo nervioso-  
  
-sabía que vendrías... -Respondió Draco sentándose en el pasto-  
  
-bueno, te escucho... -dijo Harry queriendo salir pronto de la conversación-  
  
-¡quién lo diría!-dijo Draco ignorando el comentario de harry- en este Mismo lugar, estuvimos con Hermione... ¡la pasamos de lujo!  
  
-¡¡empieza ya!!-dijo Harry furioso-  
  
-¡veo que eres impaciente!-lo miró entretenido-pasó cuando el profesor Snape la castigó y me mandó a que yo fuera una especie de "supervisor"...  
  
-lo recuerdo muy bien, se perdieron exactamente 24 horas y no llegaron con nada de lo que les pidió el profesor... -dijo Harry sacando las manos de los bolsillos, poniéndolas cruzadas sobre su abdomen-  
  
-¡¡no tuvimos tiempo!!...-A Draco, la imagen de esas horas le pasó rápidamene... obligadamente se le dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro... -  
  
-¿puedes continuar?-preguntó Harry mirando el reloj con apuro-  
  
-¡está bien!... debo confesarte que siempre me atrajo esa Granger, hay que reconocer que tiene un buen cuerpo... si, está bien... pero bueno, al comienzo solo peleábamos... jajaja... aún recuerdo cuando se calló por culpa de adelantarse, fue muy gracioso...  
  
-continua... -dijo harry en tono fastidiado-  
  
-Se nos quebró la lámpara, no llevábamos la varita y se puso a llover... ¡¡¡Que sexy se veía con la lluvia mojándole el cabello!!! cuando gotas de agua dulce caían por sus labios... -Draco tenía conciencia de que Contando esos detalles, hacía sufrir aún más a Harry, y por eso lo hacía. Admirar su cara de fastidio, era un espectáculo digno de ver... -  
  
Draco siguió contando, hasta que llegó a la parte de la cabaña. El beso los describió brevemente, pero se dio el lujo de contar con detalles el acto sexual...  
  
-... puso una mano sobre mi pecho, la metió por debajo de mi polera hasta que me la quitó... recorrí con mis manos su muslo suave... y retiré sin dificultad su ropa interior, lo que logró que lanzara un gemido...   
  
-¡¡puedes omitir los detalles!!-gritó harry estallando en rabia-  
  
-está bien...  
  
Draco continuó con un poco más de tacto. Y terminó de contar hasta que le indicó que donde estaba sentado él, se había "revolcado" con hermione... en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa alegre...  
  
-¡¡¡creo que ya he escuchado demasiado!!!-Harry volteó y se dispuso a alejarse-, espera, tengo una duda más... -dijo volteando de nuevo-  
  
-¿Sí? dime... -dijo Draco divertido-  
  
-¿la amas?-preguntó en seriedad-  
  
Draco calló durante un gran momento. Se quedó pensando en que debía decir... si es que lo sabía. Pero estaba seguro que una afirmación no era demasiado conveniente, así que respondió sin mirarlo, en tono tranquilo-  
  
-lee de nuevo la copia del hechizo Potter... creo que no sabes nada de comprensión de lectura...  
  
Harry volvió a voltear para irse definitivamente. Harry Potter no deseaba estar ahí un segundo más... con la narración de lo ocurrido no tenía otras ganas de dormir y estrangular a cierta jovencita De pelos castaños y ojos miel. Había sido grotescamente engañado... y él creyendo que le amaba, que lo último que podría pasar era que le fuera infiel... después de todo lo que ella había luchado para conseguir su amor... después de todas las lágrimas Que el vio derramadas por su culpa.  
  
-¡¡¡POTTER!!!-llamó Draco irónico-  
  
-¿qué quieres?-contestó sin voltear-  
  
-¡¡debes aprender a satisfacer a las mujeres, por eso hermione te fue infiel!! ¡¡si quieres te puedo dar clases!!  
  
Harry no le contestó y se dirigió a la sala común de Griffindor, donde tenía una cosa más que hacer...  
  
  
  
"*************************************"  
  
  
  
-¿qué no vas a ir Hermione?-preguntó Parvati extrañada-  
  
-no, no tengo ánimo para ir a Hogsmeade... no sería capaz de nada... -contestó con voz lánguida, mientras sacaba un libro de aritmancia-  
  
-ah, vamos, una cerveza es capaz de revivir hasta un muerto... ¡¡¡no seas aburrida!!!-gritó tratando de convencer a una chica que ya había abierto un libro y leía la primera página-  
  
-¡parvati tiene razón! Vamos ¡¡yo invito!!-gritó Lavender mientras se ponía sus jeans-  
  
-¿toman?-preguntó hermione dejando el libro a un lado, le interesaba el tema de saber si sus "AMIGAS" bebían bebidas alcohólicas. Estaba obviamente prohibido hacerlo.-  
  
-¡¡claro que sí!!, bueno-dijo parvati mirando la cara de desaprobación de hermione- no siempre... además nunca terminamos ebrias...  
  
-¡¡en eso Parvati tiene razón!! Nunca hemos estado ebrias... en excepción cuando ella se quedó en mi casa y mis padres salieron...  
  
-¿y? ¿¡¡Entonces vas a ir!!?-preguntó Lavender impidiendo continuar a la chica-  
  
-bueno, está bien... iré... ¡¡pero tu invitas Lavender!!-Gritó hermione poniéndose de y buscando ropa para cambiarse. También necesitaba una ducha.-  
  
-¡¡perfecto!!-gritaron al unísono-  
  
Hermione se metió al baño, riendo por el comentario inoportuno de Parvati. Con un movimiento rápido abrió la ducha y comenzó a bañarse... Como un rayo el recuerdo de Draco Malfoy le inundó el cuerpo. Había comenzado a bañarse con agua caliente, pero al rato tuvo que cambiarla a fría... lo necesitaba...  
  
Salió del baño vestida y arreglada. Aunque no tanto, pues hermione nunca fue muy amiga de los maquillajes. -¡¡te ves muy bien!!-opinó lavender observando con un poco de envidia los pescadores negros de la chica-  
  
-gracias... -dijo hermione algo avergonzada-  
  
-¿qué hechizo usas para taparte las ojeras?-preguntó interesada lavender- ¡¡y que colorete usas!!  
  
-no uso tapa ojeras y tampoco uso colorete... -dijo hermione extrañada-  
  
-¡¡mentirosa!! No quieres dar tu secreto... te comprendo, yo todavía no le doy el mío a Parvati de como hago aumentar mi busto...  
  
-pero yo...  
  
-ah, paren de hablar... ¿vamonos? Ay que tomar desayuno, no es bueno ir con el estómago vacío... -dijo Parvati algo fatigada.-  
  
-lavender, ¿tienes un espejo?.-preguntó hermione interesada en ver lo que las chicas decían respecto a su cara.-  
  
-¡¡es un objeto indispensable para una chica!!aQuí tienes...  
  
Lavender le pasó el espejo mientras salían de los dormitorios para ir a la sala común.  
  
Hermione se extrañó en ver sus mejillas con un prendido rubor y sus ojos claros y luminosos... que raro, pensó hermione.  
  
La sala común estaba atestada de gente de tercer año. Algunos de séptimo se preparaban para irse, aunque la mayoría había ido tantas veces que ya no resultaba divertido ir.  
  
Harry y Ron no estaban, pero hermione esperaba encontrárselos en la mesa de griffindor. No se perderían un desayuno.  
  
-¿no bajaste a cenar tampoco ayer hermione?-preguntó lavender mientras comía su avena con energía.-  
  
-no. No tenía hambre... y estaba cansada.-contestó devolviéndole el espejo-  
  
-entonces no sabes lo que pasó en la biblioteca... -dijo parvati con cara de preocupación-  
  
-¡¡¿la biblioteca!!? ¿Qué le pasó a la biblioteca?-dijo hermione interesada, la biblioteca realmente era uno de los temas que le preocupaban enormemente-  
  
-Dumbledore dijo que se había quemado cierta parte de la sección prohibida... Filch no vio nada, pero asegura que encontrará al culpable, o la culpable...  
  
Hermione se quedó callada... estaba muy sorprendida.  
  
-¿cuándo sucedió? -preguntó hermione-  
  
-el jueves en la noche... según filch... -contestó parvati comiendo unos panecillos-  
  
MIERDA masculló hermione tomando una taza de café humeante y tragándolo con apuro, olvidándose de que estaba muy caliente. Había sido el mismo día en que ella se había encontrado con Draco Malfoy. Pero, ¿por qué se incendió?  
  
Hermione no comió nada más en excepción del café sin azúcar, a pesar de las insistencias de Parvati y Lavender.  
  
  
  
Llegaron a Hogsmeade. Se fueron a comprar algunos dulces y bromas. Aunque hermione ya no tenía a quien hacérselas.  
  
Luego, se fueron a las tres escobas, donde se sentaron en la mesa más alejada. Pusieron unas plantas para que nadie pudiera verlas.  
  
-¿quién va por las cervezas?-preguntó lavender.-  
  
-yo creo que debería ir Hermione, ella se ve mucho más grande que nosotras... además a Lavender y a mi ya nos conocen... -dijo Parvati-  
  
-está bien, iré yo... ¿traigo tres?-dijo hermione poniéndose de pie-  
  
-¡¡¡¡¿tres!!!? Tienes que traer nueve, para empezar...  
  
-como quieran... -dijo hermione riendo, divertida, pues estaba convencida que ella no tomaría más de una-  
  
Hermione se acercó a la barra. Desde ese lugar pudo ver a Harry y ron que reían contentos con ¿Ginny?. Diablos. Pidió las cervezas y nadie sospechó que iba en hogwarts y que todavía cursaba el séptimo año.  
  
-¿queriendo olvidarme Hermione?-preguntó una voz petulante y agresiva-  
  
Hermione miró hacia un lado. Se encontró de frente con unos ojos grises y una cabellera rubia engominada.  
  
-¿olvidar qué?-preguntó la chica tomando la bandeja. Le dirigió una mirada severa-  
  
-pues, mi olor... mis caricias, mis besos... -dijo Draco Malfoy acariciando su mejilla ya encendida. Hermione cerró los ojos durante un momento, pero los abrió para responder.-  
  
-déjame en paz Malfoy... quiero divertirme con mis amigas... adiós.-dijo finalmente evadiéndolo y caminando apresurada hacia la mesa en que la aguardaban Parvati y Lavender muy ansiosas-  
  
-¡¡ya vengo con las cervezas!! -dijo hermione tratando de mostrarse alegre.-  
  
-bien, comencemos... -dijo lavender, mirando de reojo a Parvati- Parvati, mejor dile tu...  
  
-¿decirme qué?-dijo hermione extrañada y sentándose junto a parvati-  
  
-si quieres unirte a nosotras, tienes que tomarte todo esto sola...  
  
-¿sola? ¿Yo? ¡¡Ustedes están locas!!-gritó Hermione un tanto enojada-  
  
-esas son las reglas... -dijo Lavender-  
  
-claro, si quieres ser nuestra amiga... -terminó de decir Parvati acercando el vaso a Hermione-  
  
Hermione miró el vaso con recelo. En otra ocasión se habría parado y seguramente se habría sentado con sus amigos... con Ron y Harry... Pero ellos ya no eran sus amigos, estaban enojados por que ella había engañado a su novio, a Harry Potter con el odioso Draco Malfoy. Al recordar su infidelidad, le dio rabia... pero la pena logró que hiciera ciertos pucheros...  
  
-esto sirve para olvidar las penas Hermione... toma. -dijo Parvati poniendo el vaso en las manos temblorosas de Hermione, pero que de todas formas lo tomaron-  
  
-además nosotras te cuidaremos pase lo que pase... -dijo en tono malicioso Lavender-  
  
Hermione acercó el vaso a sus labios, nerviosa.  
  
-¡¡vamos Hermione!!-gritaron lavender y parvati tratando de dar ánimo a la chica-  
  
-bien, lo haré... -dijo Hermione afirmando-  
  
Acercó aún más el vaso... e introdujo el liquido con lentitud... al principio puso una cara de asco, pero de inmediato fue reemplazada por una sonrisa.  
  
-esto está increíble... es muy rica.-dijo hermione tomando el otro vaso.-  
  
Y así lo hizo, hasta que llegó al último vaso. Sentía que su lengua se había vuelto un poco lánguida y que el piso se movía. También que le costaba enfocar bien a su par de amigas.  
  
-¡¡¡por que no hice esto antes!! ¡Hip! ¡hiip!-decía hermione moviendo el vaso en todas direcciones, manchando a Parvati- ¡¡está muy rica!!  
  
-Hermione, habla más bajo... -pidió lavender.-  
  
-¡¡¡no quiero!!! ¡¡¡Que me escuche todo el mundo si quiere!!! ¡hiiip, hiip!  
  
-bueno, pero té falta un vaso aún... -dijo Parvati acercando el último vaso que estaba muy lleno-  
  
-¡¡¡no hay problema!!! Jajá jajá... -hermione se sentía bastante incentivada a reír... su lengua se movía con demasiada lentitud, además el hipo no paraba.-¡¡esto es muy fácil!!  
  
Hermione se tomó el otro vaso. De inmediato se sintió feliz, muy feliz... con unas inmensas ganas de bailar. Ella no había comido nada, además no estaba acostumbrada a beber. Era primera vez que lo hacía. Y le había gustado. Mucho. Parvati y Lavender estaban riendo, festejando que hermione se había reunido al grupo; cuando llegó DRACO MALFOY.  
  
-Vaya, vaya Granger... -dijo observando a la chica que sostenía su cabeza con su codo rebelde que se esmeraba en descansar en la mesa.-  
  
-¿Draco? ¡¡¡guauuuuu!!! Que bien que estés aquí... ¿me traes una copa?- preguntó hermione poniéndose de pie. Draco de inmediato tuvo que sostenerla para que no cayera- ¡¡te estaba extrañando!! ¡hip, hip!  
  
-creo que ya has tomado suficiente... mejor te llevo afuera, necesitas aire.-dijo Draco sujetándola-  
  
-si, llévatela... -dijeron Parvati y Lavender sonrojadas-  
  
-¡¡yo no necesito aire, necesito una copa!! ¡Hip, hip! AUNQUE CONTIGO "BOMBÓN", VOY A CUALQUIER PARTE...  
  
Draco la llevó hacia la parte trasera de las tres escobas, donde la obligó a que se sentara un momento.  
  
-¿estás bien Hermione? -PREGUNTÓ Draco agachándose para quedar a la altura de la chica-  
  
-¡¡claro que estoy bien!!  
  
-toma, necesitas esto... -dijo Draco ofreciéndole una pastilla de menta- si te pillan así, adiós Hogwarts... -Draco estaba entretenido viendo como reaccionaba hermione con unas cuantas copas de más.-  
  
-gracias... oye Draco ¡hip! Tu, tu... ¿tu me amas?-dijo acercándose mucho a un chico sonrojado de ojos grises-  
  
-si Hermione... yo te amo... -dijo arreglándole el cabello-  
  
-que bien... -dijo en voz melancólica, la alegría se había ido, estaba en la etapa del sentimentalismo. Tomó el rostro de Draco entre sus dedos suaves- que bien... por que yo también te amo... aunque lo niegue mil veces, yo te amo...  
  
Draco sorprendido, besó a Hermione. Ella le respondió un poco torpe, pero en cuanto Draco le tomó la cintura, y recorrió su espalda desnuda, se concentró bastante.  
  
Estaban los dos en ese beso duradero, cuando se escucharon unos llantos que hizo que los chicos se separaran  
  
-¿de dónde viene eso? ¡HIP! -Preguntó hermione. El hipo aún no se iba-  
  
-creo que por acá... -Draco le tomó la mano y la condujo hasta un a esquina muy oscura- Los chicos se escondieron detrás de unos basureros.  
  
-Harry... no me digas eso... ¡¡hermione ya no te ama!!-gritaba la voz de Ginny Wesley-  
  
-Ginny, yo no la puedo olvidar tan así... -contestó Harry en tono triste tomando a Ginny que se esforzaba en abrazarlo por el cuello-  
  
-¡¡¡no puedes decirme que no la puedes olvidar!! Harry, estuvimos juntos dos noches seguidas... ¡¡¡¿me entregué a ti por nada entonces!!!?  
  
-Ginny... por favor, dame tiempo...  
  
Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida. Draco le tomó la mano y la llevó hasta donde estuvo enfrente de los chicos. Ginny paró de llorar en cuanto vio a Hermione y a Draco.  
  
- ¡¡bravo Potter!!-gritó Draco aplaudiendo soltando la mano de la chica que casi se desmayaba- ¡¡veo que eres todo un semental!!  
  
Harry miro el suelo, tirándose el pelo para evitar ver la mirada asesina que le dirigía HERMIONE GRANGER... A Hermione se le fue el hipo.  
  
  
  
  
  
******************fin de capitulo*******************  
  
  
  
  
  
N/A:  
  
¡¡¡¡ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!!! ESTE ESTÁ MÁS LARGO QUE EL ANTERIOR, PERO CREO QUE QUEDÓ BASTANTE BUENO...  
  
¡¡¡¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!!! ME SIENTO MUY CONTENTA POR LA ACOGIDA QUE HA TENIDO ESTE FIC... ESTAS 24 HORAS TAN ARDIENTES ¿NO?  
  
¡¡¡¡ESTÁ ROTUNDAMENTE PROHIBIDO CERRAR LA PÁGINA SIN ANTES HABER ENVIADO UN R/R A MAPACHE!!!!! EL BOTONCITO "GO" ESTÁ ANSIOSO DE SER APRETADO... (NO PIENSEN MAL)  
  
BIEN, LOS DEJO PARA QUE LEAN "DESBOCADA PASIÓN" JAJAJAAAAA ES MI PRIMER FIC CON SNAPE DE PERSONAJE PRINCIPAL, ASÍ QUE DESEO QUE LO LEAN Y LES GUSTE...  
  
"SE DESPIDE, CON UN ENORME BESO, Y UN GRAN ABRAZO A TODOS"  
  
"LA INGENUA E INOCENTE NIÑA"  
  
"MAPACHE" -.- +.+ *.* 


	11. Extendiendo las Alas

"24 HORAS" capitulo n°11: "Extendiendo las Alas" "Por Mapache"  
  
  
  
Ginny no se atrevió a decir ni una palabra. Más bien, solo hizo un gesto de culpa tapándose la cara, aunque Hermione suponía que lo hacía para ocultar la risa. Y tenía razón.  
  
Harry, levantó la mirada... se sacó los lentes y se acercó a Hermione con paso cauteloso. Draco reía estruendosamente... se sentía feliz.  
  
-Hermione... déjame explicarte... -dijo en un tenue susurro-  
  
-¿qué tienes que explicarme?, la situación habla por si sola señor HARRY POTTER... -dijo la chica dejando salir algunas lágrimas mientras cruzaba los brazos y se apoyaba en una pierna-  
  
-pero no es como tu piensas... -dijo poniéndose enfrente de ella-  
  
-ah, vamos Potter... no te avergüences, una canita al aire, se la da cualquiera... -comentó Draco riendo divertido-  
  
-¡¡¡tu cállate!!! -dijeron Hermione y Harry al unísono-  
  
-está bien. Está bien... yo sólo decía... -Draco levantó las manos en señal de inocencia-  
  
-Hermione.. -dijo Harry- debemos hablar, ahora..  
  
-¿ahora?, No gracias, no me siento bien como para hablar contigo... -respondió Hermione tocándose la cabeza. Además sintió un fuerte dolor de estómago-  
  
-pero... por favor... -suplicó Harry-  
  
-está bien... pero solo te daré un adelanto... -Hermione lo miró furiosa, levantó la mano y le propició una fuerte cachetada a Harry en la mejilla derecha-  
  
Harry se sostuvo la mejilla con aspecto deplorable. Ginny, reaccionando por el fuerte ruido, se acercó y comenzó a consolarle.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Harry, Harry!!! ¡¡¡Mi amor!!! ¿Estás bien?  
  
-vamonos de aquí Draco... no quiero pegarle a alguien más... -dijo Hermione volteando y haciendo ademán de que Draco le sujetara el brazo.-  
  
-si vamos... tu necesitas dormir... y yo, reír en mi habitación...  
  
Draco le sujetó el brazo y la encaminó a sentarse en una banca, mientras esperaban que los profesores dieran la señal de que debían irse. Debería ser pronto, pues ya había comenzado a oscurecer-  
  
-¿qué te parece? -preguntó Draco echándose para atrás y poniendo sus brazos detrás de su rubia cabeza-  
  
-¿me parece qué? -dijo Hermione sin mirarlo-  
  
-que te haya engañado, y que haya tenido el descaro de reclamarte de la forma en que lo hizo...  
  
-que es un maldito gusano como todos los hombres... -dijo mirándolo. Sus ojos se volvieron tristes y comenzó a llorar con ganas-  
  
-¡¡no generalices!! Yo no soy igual que ese Potter... -Draco esbozó una mueca de molestia-  
  
-no, claro que no son iguales... ¡hip! Tú eres peor... ¡¡¡de nuevo ese maldito hipo!! ¡Hiip!  
  
Draco sonrío al notar que el hipo no se le iba a Hermione.  
  
-deja de reírte... esto no es gracioso... ¡Hip!... -Hermione no pudo aguantar la risa que le provocaba sentirse ebria-  
  
-creo que mañana, nadie sabrá de ti.. -comentó Draco mientras intentaba disimular su mano que pasaba por detrás de su cabeza-  
  
-tienes razón... ¡hip!-Hermione se acercó tímidamente a la boca rosa del chico que ya le había abrazado-  
  
-¿qué intentas hacerme Granger? -preguntó Draco buscando sus labios. Ya había cerrado los ojos-  
  
-¿qué no parece obvio?, besarte, claro... -puso una mano en su rostro helado y acercó el suyo-  
  
Draco se preparó para recibir un beso... hasta colocó sus manos en la cintura de la chica. Pero solo recibió un cuerpo inerte en sus brazos. Hermione se había quedado dormida.  
  
-bien... lo único que me faltaba... que una mujer me deje con las ganas... -se separó de ella y la recostó en el asiento- ¡¡y ahora que hago con ella!!, no me la puedo llevar yo... tendré que ir por sus amigas... ¡¡vaya que suerte!!  
  
Parvati y Lavender se acercaban hacia él con pasos inseguros.  
  
-llévense a esta ebria por favor... no lo quiero hacer yo...  
  
-¡¡¡¡jajajajaja!!!! -recibió como respuesta por parte de una Lavender que se esmeraba por sostenerse en Parvati- ¡¡¡Hermione está ebria!!! Jajaja  
  
-¡¡¡esto es algo que no se ve todos los días!!! Jajajaa... -dijo Parvati sentando a Lavander, y sentándose también ella en el mismo asiento en donde Hermione ya estaba roncando-  
  
-iré por alguien que las lleve... ¡¡que problema son los ebrios!!  
  
Draco se encaminó apresurado hacia las tres escobas. No era muy conveniente pedir ayuda a un Slytherin, no se vería bien en él. La única opción era pedirlo con alguno de su casa. Para su sorpresa y también su asco, se encontró en la mesa donde un pelirrojo se tiraba los cabellos.  
  
-¡hola Wesley! -saludó irónico, logrando la atención del chico que lo miró con odio-  
  
-¡¡vete de aquí Malfoy!!... -Draco se fijó que había estado llorando-  
  
-ah, no llores más... a no ser que quieras las lágrimas para un poco de sal... bueno, no he venido a molestarte..  
  
-¿ah?, ¿Entonces qué demonios quieres? -preguntó indignado.-  
  
-escucha, si es que te lavaste los oídos, allá afuera, están Lavender y Parvati sentadas totalmente ebrias..  
  
-¿y que tengo que ver yo con ellas?-dijo Ron con cara de indignación. Se puso de pie y ostentó su gran pecho-  
  
-ah, es cierto lo olvidaba nombrar a alguien más... las acompaña, (y te aseguro que es la peor de todas) Hermione...  
  
-¿Hermione?, diablos... nunca lo pensé de ella...  
  
-si quieres impedir que expulsen a tu mejor amiga Wesley, es mejor que vayas por ellas... las otras dos, si quieres las dejas ahí... bien, no me queda nada más que hablar contigo Wesley... hasta nunca... Draco volteó. Así que no vio la cara de incertidumbre de Ron. No hallaba que hacer, si dejarla ahí o ayudarla... diablos.  
  
Su cabeza no le daba ninguna orden. Solo su corazón acelerado le decía que fuera corriendo a buscarla...  
  
-todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, vengan conmigo... ¡¡nos vamos ya!! -se escuchó la voz de la profesora McGonagall-  
  
bien, después de todo... me porté muy mal con ella... ¡¡y resulta que mi "amigo defendido", también lo hizo... -pensaba Ron en voz alta- si, es mi amiga... mi mejor amiga y no debo dejarla sola...   
  
Tomando finalmente la decisión, Ron salió corriendo de las tres escobas para buscar a su amiga. Su pelo rojo saltaba nervioso por encima de su cabeza. Comenzó a transpirar a medida que se acercaba a unos asientos.  
  
A esas alturas, Parvati estaba apoyada en el hombro de Lavender, y Hermione sobre el estómago de Parvati. Lavender, que era la más lúcida, habló:  
  
-Ron... ¡¡¡sí... es el guapo Ron Wesley!!! -soltó una risa estruendosa-  
  
-calla Lavender... tenemos que irnos de aquí... el tren ya va a partir... -dijo Ron preocupado, acercándose a la chica, pero sin evitar ponerse colorado por el piropo de Lavender, aunque fuera de alguien ebria-  
  
-¡¡el tren, el tren... oh, demonios!! No te preocupes... -se puso de pie sin tanto problema- yo me llevo a Parvati... estoy acostumbrada a cargarla...  
  
-perfecto... yo me llevo a Hermione... -ron hizo que la chica se apoyara en su hombro. La cubrió con una capa para que no se viera que iba profundamente dormida-  
  
-... -... -... -... -... -... -... -... -... -... -... -... -... -... -... -... -... -... -... -... -... -... -... -  
  
Hermione despertó con la luz del sol encima de sus ojos. Se sentó en la cama y pudo corroborar que un fuerte dolor de cabeza le hacía retumbar por dentro. Su pelo estaba desordenado, más de lo normal... miró su ropa y pudo fijarse en que llevaba su pijama al revés. Alguien debió habérselo puesto, pues no recordaba que ella lo hubiera hecho. Miró a su alrededor, aún con los ojos un poco pegados por las lagañas matutinas; y pudo observar como Parvati resoplaba en su cama, llevaba la misma ropa que el día anterior, y ni siquiera había sido tapada con alguna cobija. Lavender, estaba con su pijama y no tenía tan mal aspecto como Parvati.  
  
Quiso hablar, pero la boca le detuvo... no podía... un sabor amargo, agrio le impedía mover la lengua. Corrió al baño a lavarse los dientes.  
  
"***************************************"  
  
Ron despertó con el crepúsculo. No había podido dormir mucho, por lo que prefirió levantarse. Miró a su lado. Harry Potter, ya no estaba. Rápidamente el dolor del engaño le envolvió los pensamientos. Era absurda la actitud que había tenido ante la infidelidad de Hermione... no, no era absurda, era descarada. Se sentía doblemente mal, en haber tratado tan mal a Hermione, en no haberla escuchado y no dejarla explicar sus razones. Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a vestirse lánguidamente. Estaba en eso, cuando un chico de pelo negro azabache y ojos verdes se tira de un salto en una cama que estaba enfrente de él. Ron no quiso hablarle a Harry, pero él sí a Ron.  
  
-Ron, necesito que me escuches... quiero un consejo... -dijo una voz quebrantada que no se oía bien, pues una almohada le dificultaba su audición.-  
  
Ron continuó poniéndose los calcetines y no le dirigió ni siquiera una mirada. Harry al no recibir respuesta, volteó para mirar a su amigo.  
  
-Ron, por favor... no sé que hacer... he estado todo este tiempo sin saber que hacer... no había querido decírtelo, temía a tu enojo... ron... ron, mírame, solo mírame... -dijo en tono suplicante-  
  
-Harry... mi amigo Harry, no soy el indicado para darte ningún consejo-dijo atando los cordones de su último zapato- a no ser, que matarte sea una solución para ti.. -diciendo esto ron abrió la puerta y se marchó a paso seguro-  
  
  
  
  
  
"Flasch back de conversación Ginny- Harry"  
  
-harry... no te permitiré que me trates como un objeto... soy un ser humano... ¡¡¡un ser humano que te ama!!! -gritó Ginny llorando-  
  
-gin, por favor... solo te estoy diciendo que no quiero precipitarme a tomar ninguna decisión... no quiero equivocarme...  
  
-¿la amas aún?-le preguntó Ginny interrumpiéndolo-  
  
-¿qué? ¿Qué si la amo aún?... ¡¡estas loca!! ¿Amarla después de su traición?  
  
-¿la amas? ¡¡¡Responde con la verdad!!! -dijo ginny furiosa mirando directamente los ojos de Harry-  
  
Harry guardó silencio durante un gran momento. Miró al suelo, como si la respuesta estuviera grabada en el piso. Titubeaba en su respuesta. Era obvio que debía decir que no sin duda alguna... pero no podía olvidar la sensación que había sentido al hacerla su novia... en hacerla suya por primera vez... era una historia muy hermosa, y no concebía que ambos la hubieran traicionado de esa forma...  
  
-Ginny... -dijo al fin mirándola con ojos vidriosos- creo que si... creo que aun la amo...  
  
Ginny no se sorprendió. Mas bien esbozó una sonrisa débil. Una tímida lágrima rodó por sus mejillas antes de dar la vuelta y marcharse. Harry se dirigió de inmediato a su cuarto, para intentar hablar con ron.  
  
"**********************"  
  
Pero ron no había querido escucharlo. Sabía que estaba cometiendo el mismo error que con Hermione, pero una sensación, le impedía acercársele. Después intentaría hablar con él.  
  
Llegó a la sala común. Obviamente no había nadie, era muy temprano como para ver a alguien. Miró a la mesa y se encontró con algunos libros. Eran de Hermione. Tomó uno sin mucha energía y leyó él titulo: "Lo que el viento se llevó".  
  
Se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a leerlo... parecía interesante.  
  
-hola Ron... ¿cómo estás? -preguntó Hermione intentando ordenarse el cabello-  
  
-Hermione... hola... bien, yo estoy bien... ¿y tu? -dijo ron dejando el libro a un lado-  
  
-perfecto... aunque no tengo idea de como llegué aquí, lo último que recuerdo es... es a Harry y a Ginny... -dijo Hermione ruborizándose al comentar a Ginny, evadió la mirada de vergüenza de ron mirando el suelo-  
  
-bueno, yo te traje... Malfoy me dijo donde estabas... ¡¡no sabes como lamento todo lo que te hice!! Nunca lo habría imaginado de Ginny... -gritó ron cubriéndose su rostro, mojando sus manos con unas lágrimas-  
  
-no es tu culpa Ron... y no pienses que voy a reclamarte lo que me dijiste, estabas en todo tu derecho... Harry es tu mejor amigo y es obvio que te pongas así cuando alguien lo traiciona... no Ron, no llores más -dijo acariciándole su cabellera roja- me duele verte así... mejor dame un abrazo y todo olvidado...  
  
-gracias Hermione... y perdóname por no haberte escuchado... -Ron se le echó encima-  
  
Hermione le contestó el abrazo con fuerza, mientras que tiernamente le acariciaba su cabello y su mejilla. De pronto recordó las últimas palabras de Ron... ¿Qué Draco le dijo qué?  
  
-¿qué te dijo Draco Ron? -preguntó hermione separándose delicadamente de él-  
  
-bueno-comenzó a decir ron un tanto confundido- él me dijo donde estabas y como estabas... lamentablemente sino hubiera sido por él, no te habría salvado de la expulsión... ¿por qué esa cara?  
  
-¡¡¡esto es horrible!!! Ahora le deberé un favor a ese idiota... ¡¡¡¡qué rabia!!!  
  
-cálmate... ah, entonces, ¿debo suponer que entre ustedes existe algo no?  
  
-¡¡¡¡claro que no!!!... entre ese insensible y yo, no existe absolutamente nada... ¡¡¡¡nada!!!  
  
-¿sabes Hermione? No trates de engañarte a ti misma, me da pena decirlo, pero estoy seguro que tu lo amas y que él, por una desconocida razón, te corresponde... ¡¡¡libérate Hermione!!! Es hora de te permitas volar... de que extiendas tus alas y que te des otra oportunidad, aunque sea con Malfoy... extiende tus alas definitivamente, pero supongo que ya las estado extendiendo, ¿me equivoco?  
  
Hermione abrió la boca para hablar pero no pudo.  
  
-es un buen libro Ron, te lo recomiendo totalmente... -dijo antes de dirigirse al baño-  
  
Ron esbozó una sonrisa divertida.  
  
"*******************************************"  
  
Hermione miró a Ginny por el espejo. Su mano asía todavía su cepillo dental. La miró con odio y repulsión. Ginny se secó las lágrimas rápidamente y le devolvió la mirada.  
  
-hola querida Hermione... ¿cómo va la resaca? -preguntó la chica abriendo la llave a un lavador continuo al de Hermione-  
  
-¿cuál resaca?... me siento muy bien... ¿cómo está tu novio? -preguntó tomando su toalla.-  
  
-¿te refieres a Harry?  
  
-¿ay alguien más en tu lista? -volvió a preguntar Hermione poniéndose a sus espaldas-  
  
-Harry... Harry aún ama a cierta jovencita propensa a las infidelidades y con cierta estupidez... -respondió Ginny hundiéndose en el agua fría-  
  
-¡no me creas idiota Ginny! Él no me ama... ya no me ama... -dijo Hermione volteando para irse, no sin antes soltar una carcajada sarcástica-  
  
-aunque no lo creas, Harry está siendo lo suficientemente estúpido como para seguir amándote...  
  
-pamplinas.. -fue lo último que dijo Hermione antes de ir al comedor-  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
  
  
-Draco... ahora no... necesito estar sola... -dijo Hermione evadiendo sus ojos grises mirando hacia la casa de Hagrid-  
  
-¡¡pero no es posible!! Ahora estás libre, ¡¡¡completamente libre querida infiel!!! -dijo tomándole por el brazo.-  
  
-¡¡¡suéltame ya!!! -le gritó totalmente irritada empujándolo-  
  
-¡¡¡¡ya me colmaste mi paciencia muñeca!!! -Draco la tiró al suelo y se puso encima de ella. Le dirigió una mirada severa, no dispuesta a ceder ante nada ni nadie-  
  
-Draco... por favor... déjame ir... -le suplicó Hermione tratando de soltarse de los brazos fornidos del chico. Le miraba de tal forma, que Hermione se sintió asustada-  
  
-no es posible... ¡¡eres a la primera chica que me lo dice, que creo que me lo dice de verdad... no es justo que me estes evadiendo... conmigo no me se juega Granger... no se juega..  
  
-¿qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué te dije qué?- preguntó Hermione sorprendida... sin comprender lo que estaba escuchando-  
  
-¡¡no te hagas la desentendida!!, no lo hagas, por que no pienso repetirlo... rayos, ¡¡¡y yo también te lo dije!!!-dijo Draco soltándola de los brazos-  
  
-Draco... ¿me dijiste algo? ¿Cuándo? -preguntóHermione sin moverse de debajo de Draco, a pesar de que este ya le había soltado-  
  
-pero.. pero tu también me lo dijiste... ayer, después de ver a Potter y a la chica Wesley... en la banca... ¡¡¡tu me lo dijiste!!!!  
  
Hermione guardó silencio para tratar de recordar. Pudo acordarse cuando se sentó con él en aquella banca... y cuando le dijo...  
  
-¿te dije que te amaba no es verdad? ¿Eso dije? -dijo Hermione anhelando que no fuera cierto-  
  
-si... eso me dijiste.. -dijo Draco sonriendo ante su triunfo-  
  
-y... y tu también me lo dijiste... tu también... ¿no?-dijo en un tenue susurro por el miedo de que se estuviera equivocando-  
  
Draco se levantó de encima de ella. Le dio la espalda y cruzó los brazos. Hermione se puso de pie y le puso una mano en el hombro. Draco con una mirada tajante la hizo retirarla de inmediato.  
  
-¿tu también me lo dijiste?... ¿me amas?  
  
Draco volteó hacia ella y le miró con cierta rabia. Tenía rabia, por que era cierto... él le amaba, por primera vez en sus libres relaciones en que amaba a una chica... a una mujer..  
  
-me llena de furia... me llena de cólera en admitirlo... Her... Hermione... pero te amo...  
  
Hermione soltó una lágrima que rodó tiernamente por sus mejillas. Le tomó la cara con sus suaves manos para poder ver la cara de Draco.  
  
-esto... esto es imposible... -dijo Hermione- pero amar... amar es una palabra tan grande...  
  
-¡¡¡pero es lo que sentimos Granger!!! Tú eres mi destino... y yo soy el tuyo... lo demostró el hechizo... -dijo Draco indignado tomándola de los hombros y sacudiéndola con energía.-  
  
-¿yo tu destino?... eso es imposible... -dijo Hermione mirando hacia el suelo-  
  
-es algo estúpido... pero es cierto... ¡¡nunca debí acercarme a ti!! -gruñó Draco apuntándola con su dedo índice entremedio de su pecho abultado-  
  
Hermione miró el dedo blanco de Draco con melancolía. Era extraño. Draco, Draco Malfoy le amaba... no se lo dijo de la forma en que habría soñado cualquier chica, ni tampoco le estaba prometiendo que en 5 años más se casarían... estaba siendo grosero, petulante y agresivo, como ella lo hubiera imaginado de un Malfoy.  
  
-¡¡¡y yo tampoco debí permitirte que me pusieras un dedo encima!!! No sé en que estaba pensando cuando... cuando me entregué al peor hombre de este mundo... eres el peor animal, eres el ser más ruin y descarado que existe en la faz de la tierra... -decía Hermione levantando la vista y sacándole el dedo con asco- ¡¡¡¡no sé que estaba pensando cuando engañé al mejor novio que alguien puede tener!!!  
  
-¿podrías mantener tu bocota cerrada por un momento?  
  
-pues no quiero, no quiero callarme...  
  
-¡¡¡si no te callas te... !!!  
  
-... ¿acaso lo harás tú? ¡¡¡Eso me gustaría verlo!!!, por que nadie me va a impedir que te diga todo lo que te mereces... todo lo que me has hecho es...  
  
-ahí vamos de nuevo... ¡¡no te das cuenta que así empezó todo!! -le dijo agarrándola por la cintura-  
  
-No-té... no... no te entiendo... ¡¡¡yo solo te estoy diciendo lo que pienso!!! -alegó Hermione buscando los labios de Draco inconscientemente-  
  
-¿no recuerdas esa noche en el bosque?, pues... así fue como terminé besándote... como terminé haciéndote el amor...  
  
Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida. No quería aceptarlo... no podía admitirlo. Draco tenía razón... ¡¡tenía la asquerosa razón!!...  
  
-no Draco... eso... aquello no pasó así...  
  
Draco se acercó a los labios de la chica peligrosamente. Posó sus rojos labios en los de ella. Sentía de nuevo su respiración cerca... los latidos de su corazón andaban de nuevo al ritmo de Hermione.  
  
-es hora de que extiendas las alas amor mío.. extiende tus alas... extiéndeme tus alas...  
  
Le susurró antes de besarla frenéticamente... antes de tirarla al suelo... antes de recorrerle el cuerpo con unas manos sedientas de pasión... antes de que Hermione le desordenara el pelo y le besara hasta en el cuello... antes de que Draco se sacara la camisa... antes de que los viera... SEVERUS SNAPE...  
  
  
  
**************fin de capitulo***************  
  
  
  
¿Cómo quedó? ¡¡¡Díganme que quedó wueno!!! Me costó encontrarle él titulo... ¡¡se lo cambié como mil veces...  
  
Sinceramente deseo que les haya gustado. Ustedes saben que yo intento darles en el gusto, y hasta ahora creo que lo he logrado... ¿no?  
  
¿No creen que Hermione "extendió demasiado las alas? Pues yo creo que si... ¡¡¡¡en el próximo se arma un tremendo rollo con Snapiño!!!! Además se descubre el motivo real del extraño incendio en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca... ¡¡¡todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capitulo, por esta misma página y por esta misma escritora!!!!  
  
Se despide con cariño, besos y abrazos para todos!!!!  
  
"la ingenua e inocente niña"  
  
"MAPACHE" -.- +.+ 


	12. sorpresas pendencieras

" 24 HORAS" CAPITULO 12:"Sorpresa Pendenciera" "POR MAPACHE"  
  
-buenas queridos alumnos... ¿se divierten? -preguntó Snape cruzando los brazos-  
  
Hermione soltó a Draco con un fuerte golpe. Sus ojos se desorbitaron y comenzó a sudar exageradamente; estaba asustada por lo que podría hacer el profesor en su contra... si avisaba al director... ¡¡o a sus padres!! Se enteraría todo el colegio y no estaba dispuesta a cargar con una mala fama...  
  
Lo que pensaba Draco no era diferente. Ya veía la reacción de su padre cuando se enterara de que se había relacionado con una Griffindor, ¡¡¡con una sangre sucia!!!. Debía convencer al profesor de que guardara silencio... debía hacerlo, sino, su imagen de "rey Slytherin" quedaría por los suelos".  
-profesor Snape... esto tiene una explicación... -dijo Draco levantándose del suelo y dirigiéndole una mirada de recelo a Hermione-  
  
-¿una explicación?, pues me gustaría escucharla... si no es convincente, me temo que tendré que hacérselo saber al director y a sus respectivas familias... me daría mucha pena hacerlo... lo digo por usted señor Malfoy, claro...  
  
-si profesor Snape... esto tiene una explicación... -se atrevió a decir Hermione en voz suave. Se bajó la falda-  
  
-yo le explicaré profesor... -comenzó a decir Draco- lo que pasa es que... es que Hermione, perdón, Granger, me ha estado seduciendo... y bueno, yo soy un hombre.. y no puedo mantenerme indiferente cuando alguna chica se te ofrece de la forma en que lo hizo Granger...  
  
Hermione abrió la boca. Estaba enojadísima... Draco la estaba haciendo quedar como una "ofrecida". ¿Pero que más podían inventar?, Maldita sea, no se le ocurría que otra cosa podía hacer para salvarse... pues posiblemente si Hermione hubiera dicho lo mismo de Draco el profesor no le habría creído y no estaría sonriendo como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Se puso a las espaldas de Draco y le peñiscó el brazo murmurando: Me las vas a pagar Draco, juro que me las vas a pagar... Hermione agachó la cabeza.  
  
-bien... eso me convence... ¡¡¡no pudo decir algo mejor para creerle!!! ¿Quién no creería algo tan obvio?... -dijo Snape riendo y dando media vuelta-  
  
-si profesor... es obvio... -contestó Draco mirando a Hermione que estaba con la cara encendida-  
  
-ah... pero esto no va a quedarse así... -dijo el profesor volteando para mirar con un repentino odio en sus ojos negros- no van a librarse de un castigo... mi silencio no les saldrá gratis... ¡ah!, Granger, abróchese la blusa y acomode su ropa interior, no quiero más espectáculos... El profesor Snape se marchó riendo a carcajadas, mientras Hermione obedecía.  
  
-estoy seguro de que mi mentira funcionará a la perfección... no creo que el castigo sea muy severo, además vienen los exámenes finales...  
  
-¡¡¡quieres callarte!!! ¡¡¡¡¿Cómo pudiste ser capaz de hacerme algo así?!!!! -gritó Hermione encolerizada- Pero Draco Malfoy pareció no escucharla.  
  
-... y no creo que le guste que me vaya mal, soy su alumno preferido y eso no le conviene, aunque no estoy seguro si contigo hará lo mismo...  
  
-¡¡¡¡no te hagas el que no escucha Draco!!!, te conozco muy bien y sé perfectamente que pretendes, ¡¡¡pretendes que me enoje contigo!!!, pues bien, te felicito, ¡¡¡lo lograste!!  
  
-... pero si hablaras con la profesora Mcgonagall, podrá ayudarte a que te libres de limpiar el salón dos semanas completamente...  
  
Draco sonreía para sí. Sabía perfectamente que su voz irónica molestaba a Hermione... pero su propósito era ese. Disimulaba muy bien la mirada que le dirigía, con la que notaba sus manos enroscadas, su cabello erizado y el fuego de ira que disparaban sus ojos.  
  
-¡¡¡¡si no te callas tu, lo haré yo misma!!!! BINGO, pensó Draco...  
  
PUES ESO ME GUSTARIA VERLO -dijo Draco sonriendo malicioso, había logrado su propósito-  
  
Hermione no entendió la relación que tenía esa frase consigo misma... al menos en los primeros segundos.  
  
-pues eso será muy fácil... -dijo Hermione enojada-  
  
-muy bien, te espero... -dijo draco extendiendo los brazos, como entregándose-  
  
Hermione se acercó segura de lo que iba a hacer. Lo tomó firmemente de la cara y le plantó un beso tremendamente agresivo. Draco disfrutó esa faceta de beso que hasta ese momento no le había descubierto.  
  
Pero Hermione reaccionó a lo que estaba haciendo y lo soltó de desprovisto.  
  
-esto era lo que querías... ¡¡¡me hiciste reaccionar como una idiota, como tú en esa noche en el bosque!!!... pues te daré una nueva forma para hacer callar a una persona... -le gritó la chica furiosa. Aunque de todos modos, saboreó el beso gustosa por su sabor especial... más especial que otros.-  
  
-calma Hermione... lo hice solo para que entendieras mi reacción... para que así supieras...  
  
Hermione tomó aire, y le propició una cachetada a Draco que lo dejó mirando para atrás.  
  
-¿ves como si funciona? -le dijo antes de marcharse para almorzar.-  
  
-maldita ramera... -murmuró Draco sobandose por el dolor-  
  
"*******************************"  
-¿qué té pasa hermione?, Tienes una cara como si fueras a hacer castigada por Snape... -comentó ron mirando a la chica que llevaba el entrecejo fruncido y que lo miró con asombro por su comentario- ¿qué?, ¿Es eso?  
  
-si... es eso... -respondió mientras miraba con languidez su plato intacto-  
  
-¡¡un nuevo castigo!!, Tienes una suerte para ser castigada... mmh, déjame adivinar,-dijo poniendo su mano en la barbilla, serio- ¿Malfoy también?  
  
Hermione asintió tristemente.  
  
-¡¡¡lo sabía, lo sabía!!!.... ¿puedo saber por qué? -preguntó ron interesado, pues dejó el tenedor a un lado y alejó el plato con decisión-  
  
-bueno... -empezó a decir hermione mientras se le encendían las mejillas.- hace un rato, Draco y yo... estábamos afuera, conversando... y el profesor Snape llegó de desprovisto y nos castigó...  
  
-¡¡por dios Hermione!!, jajaja... Nadie castiga a nadie por estar "conversando", no quieras engañarme... no soy como harry...  
  
Hermione lo miró entristecida y a la vez con furia. Ron, dándose cuenta de su indiscreción, prefirió callar y cambiar de tema.  
  
-¿me podrías ayudar con transformaciones? -dijo poniendo cara infantil-  
  
Pero hermione ya se había puesto de pie y se disponía a marcharse.  
  
-vamos Hermione, no te enfades... lo siento, no me di cuenta... ti sabes que no lo hago con la intención de hacerte sentir mal...  
  
-no Ron, tú no eres el culpable... solamente yo tengo la culpa... y ya llegará el día en que puedas nombrar a harry en mi presencia... por ahora, es mejor que me vaya...  
  
-si... es mejor que te vayas... -dijo finalmente ron.-  
  
Hermione se dirigió nuevamente a las afueras del castillo. Necesitaba tomar aire y pensar las cosas que debía hacer más adelante. Hermione debía pensar que haría con el recuerdo vivo de Harry Potter, y el amor que decía sentir Draco Malfoy.  
"**************************************"  
  
-Harry... ¿qué quieres ahora? -preguntó ron mientras se aseguraba que hermione ya se hubiera perdido de vista-  
  
-Ron por favor, no me hagas sentir peor de lo que me siento... estoy tan mal Ron, necesito tu ayuda, no me evadas nuevamente... -le dijo Harry a modo de suplica mientras se sacaba los lentes-  
  
-eso debiste haberlo pensado antes... antes de engañar a Hermione, antes de engañarla con mi hermana, y antes de que, antes de que... de que perdieras mi confianza...  
  
A Harry, una lágrima se le deslizó por la mejilla lentamente, hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios. Todos se habían dado cuenta de la escena tan dramática, y las mujeres ya comenzaban a mirar con odio a Ron. Así que no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.  
  
-está bien Harry... hablaré contigo... -le dijo tratando de parecer amable dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro.-  
  
-¡¡gracias ron, tu si que eres un verdadero amigo!! -le dijo tomándole del brazo y obligándolo a un abrazo-  
  
-¡¡¡bravo, bravo, bravo ron, así es un amigo!! -gritaron y aplaudían todos sin excepción alguna-  
-¡¡¡siempre haces lo mismo!! -reclamó ron enojado mientras buscaba a Errol con la vista-  
  
-algo tenía que hacer para que me tomaras en cuenta, y si debía hacerlo usando mi fama y unas cuantas lágrimas, perfecto... -contestó sacando a Hedwig de su jaula, mientras esta le daba algunos picotazos en la mano.-  
  
-pues bien, te escucho... ¿qué quieres decirme?  
  
-bueno... no se si todavía amo a Hermione... creo que si, pero de todas formas sé que siento algo por ginny... aunque no es amor, y por Hermione si es amor, aunque tampoco estoy seguro de eso, por que...  
  
-¡¡¡alto, alto, STOP!!! -gritó ron algo irritado- mi opinión mi querido "fiel", es que escuches tu corazón, Eso es todo, él te dirá a quien extrañas más... -le dijo dejando a erron en su jaula y abriendo la puerta para marcharse. Pero Harry lo detuvo-  
  
-pero... tengo la sensación de que no estas siendo completamente sincero... mírame a los ojos ron...  
  
Ron se detuvo en la puerta y dio media vuelta.  
  
-¿sabes algo Harry?, ¡¡No, no estoy siendo sincero!!... me llena de cólera escucharte dudar ahora, ahora, y no cuando me pedías de rodillas que no me enfadara contigo por amar a Hermione y abandonar a mi hermana, ¡¡¡cuando me pedías de rodillas de que no me enojara cuando me quitaste la oportunidad de amar a Hermione!!!... me das una rabia, ¡¡¡debí decirte que no te acercaras a Hermione!!! ¡¡¡Debía de haberme atrevido a conquistarla!!!, Pero tu me convenciste de que ella no me amaba, y de que nunca lo haría, ¡¡tú cuando me contabas como te miraba, cuando me mostrabas las cartas de amor que ella te enviaba!!!, ¡¡¡Te has llevado todo Harry Potter!!!, ¡¡¡y yo te dejado hacerlo!!!, todo, ¡¡¡absolutamente todo!!!...  
  
Ron se había puesto colorado y luchaba por controlar su respiración agitada.  
  
Harry lo miró con los ojos abiertos y continuó mudo durante un largo momento... mientras pensaba como habían pasado las cosas y se daba cuenta del daño inconsciente que le había hecho a su mejor amigo, a Ron.  
  
"****************************"  
  
Hermione miraba el cielo ya bastante oscuro con melancolía, pero aún así, con recelo...  
  
No entendía que le estaba pasando. Hace solo unos meses se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo por tener a Harry Potter como novio... y ahora, se sentía igual de feliz, pero por no tenerlo.  
  
Miró su reloj... la fecha marcaba claramente 17... ¡¡¡17!!!, si todo hubiera salido perfectamente, ella hoy, habría estado cumpliendo exactamente 6 meses con Harry Potter, medio año...  
  
Pero se debía resignar a que su futuro, su destino ya estaba trazado, y lo estaba junto a Draco Malfoy. Era algo realmente increíble que Draco hubiera resultado su verdadera pasión, su verdadero amor, y que más encima, como si no fuera suficiente, le debía la vida...  
  
Diablos... diablos... ¡¡¡todo esto me tenía que pasar a mí!!!, ¡¡Precisamente a mí!!!  
  
Comenzó a llorar profundamente. Con ese dolor que es inconsolable, ese dolor que nadie entiende y a nadie parece importarle. Recordó a Ginny, a su mejor amiga... cuando aún lo era. Tenía en su mente aún ese momento en que ella llegó tan contenta diciendo que Harry le había pedido ser su novia... y recordaba también como ella le deseó la muerte en ese preciso instante... en que se propuso separarlos para siempre... pues Harry Potter debía ser para ella, solo para ella.  
  
-Hermione... el profesor Snape te llama a su oficina... -dijo una voz trémula.-  
  
La chica no pudo reconocerla de inmediato. Pero en cuanto volteó, pudo ver una cabellera negra desordenada, mirando hacia abajo. Se secó las lágrimas para no estar siendo engañada... justo en ese momento el chico levantó la mirada y avanzó unos pasos, provocando que la luz de la luna le iluminara el rostro; le clavó una mirada verde esmeralda, haciendo que hermione se sobresaltara y que su corazón se le haya detenido un instante.  
  
-Harry... eres tu Harry... Harry Potter... que sorpresa... que sorpresa más pendenciera... -  
  
Harry se limitó a asentir levemente, antes de atreverse a acercarse.  
Hola a todos!!!!  
  
Por fin pueden disfrutar un poco más de esta historia. Perdonen el gran retraso, pero acaban de empezar las clases, además ahora está más difícil, por que mis notas empiezan a contar para entrar a la universidad... yo quiero estudiar derecho, así que tengo que ponerle más ganas.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado y que envíen r/r hace mucho que no recibo, así que quiero tener varios.  
  
Les mando besos y abrazos... tengan paciencia, luego les mando más capítulos de esta y de las demás historias... además estas 24 horas ya debería estar terminando, ¿no creen? ¿Qué opinan?  
  
Bye, bye!!! (: -p -.- +.+ * . *  
  
Se despide: "la ingenua e inocente niña"  
  
mapache77 


	13. Amor En Tus Ojos

"24 HORAS" CAPITULO N°13: "AMOR EN TUS OJOS" "POR MAPACHE"  
Se acercó cauteloso, tierno en su andar. Sabía que debía tener calma y   
mostrarse sereno ante ella, si es que quería recuperarla...  
  
Como explicarle ese erizamiento en la piel con solo sentirla, con solo   
observar esos cabellos Moviéndose al compás del viento y siguiendo el   
sonido de las hojas. Pero como decirlo, si ya era tema antiguo, si el   
destino ya estaba trazado y sentenciado para ambos y ella no querría   
saber de segundas oportunidades... por qué intentarlo, por que llorarle y  
sostenerse de sus rodillas pidiendo perdón, suplicarle piedad para un   
corazón herido... para un corazón herido, Para una mente desquiciada.  
Hermione por su parte se sintió algo nerviosa. observó esa mirada verde   
apacible, que le dedicaban el recuerdo de una historia de amor, de una   
querida historia de amor...   
  
Y quizá eso le obligaba a sentirse incómoda. recordar esos infinitos abrazos,   
esos interminables susurros en que se prometía amor, en que se prometía   
sinceridad y consuelo del bueno... recordaba con solo mirar ese brillo   
infantil, ese carisma excepcional que solo Harry sabía transmitir, una   
enseñanza completa, una primera vez de entrega.  
Con solo detener, detener un instante la mirada en esas manos blancas,   
en esas manos que ella estaba segura que seguían igual de tersas, igual de   
cálidas y finas... en esas manos de minucioso recorrer, de detallado andar,   
que cumplieron su labor con dulzura y estremecimientos por doquier.  
Era amor... o quizá no, tal vez era solo un instinto que se siente por   
el amor pasado, nadie lo sabía; solo se percibía un ambiente de paz mezclada   
con impaciencia, de locura mezclada con razón... de amor mezclado con   
recelo. Sólo en esos ojos estaba la respuesta.  
-¿el profesor Snape? -preguntó volviendo en sí hermione, pensando   
recién en ese momento para que la querría-   
  
-si... el profesor Snape...-contestó rápidamente Harry mientras se   
secaba la transpiración de la frente-  
  
-bien, voy en seguida... -dijo secándose las lágrimas anteriores y   
limpiandose la falda del pasto impregnado- me pregunto que querrá...  
  
-si te dice algo, -dijo dándole la espalda- te está esperando con   
Malfoy...  
  
Hermione no se atrevió a mencionar palabra alguna, ningún sonido   
diferente a su respiración abrumada salió de sus labios.   
  
Harry comensó a avanzar a pasos apresurados delante de Hermione. Se   
había metido las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza la había agachado   
para esconder su melancolía... esa melancolía, esa tristeza que sentía   
al saber que con sólo nombrar a Draco Malfoy, un efecto pendenciero   
en la chica de ojos miel se producía de inmediato.  
  
Hermione seguía los pasos de Harry en silencio, mientras su cabeza no   
dejaba de tratar de adivinar que querría decirle.  
  
Finalmente entraron al castillo, ambos con el corazón apretado y la   
garganta árida. se dirijeron a la mazmorra del abominable profesor de   
pociones, con un dolor que traslucían sus ojos, que traslucían lo esmeralda   
y lo miel de un amor olvidado.  
Hermione se disponía a golpear la puerta, cuando Harry le detuvo la   
mano poniendo la de él encima; apretando con fuerza.  
  
-Hermione... -dijo en una voz trémula-  
  
-¿si?-preguntó hermione nerviosa-  
  
-te amo. -confesó Harry mordiéndose los labios con ternura-  
  
Hermione se soltó de la mano de Harry y golpeó la puerta con resolución. Una   
voz agresiva se escuchó desde adentro.  
  
-entre señorita Granger, el señor Malfoy y yo la estamos esperando...  
  
La chica entró de prisa, sin decirle nada más a Harry... A Harry, que   
después de observarla perderse a través de la puerta, se agarró los   
cabellos negros desordenados y los tironeó... y lo siguió haciendo, hasta   
entrar a su sala común y encontrarse con Ginny.  
  
Ginny lo miró con una sombra en sus ojos... con preocupación.  
Era sin duda pavor, terror...  
  
-quiero hablar contigo Harry... es grave... -dijo la chica poniéndose   
de pie y soltando los pergaminos que sostenían antes sus manos-  
Harry asintió levemente con la cabeza.  
-estoy embarazada Harry... Vamos a ser padres...  
  
Harry se sentó en el suelo... rogando que no fuera cierto lo que   
acababa de escuchar...  
"***********************"  
-pensé que se demoraría más en llegar señorita Granger... -comentó el   
profesor en tono acusador- como envié a buscarla con el señor Potter...  
  
-¿qué quiere profesor? -preguntó con voz algo violenta-  
  
Hermione miró de inmediato a Draco. Éste estaba sentado frente al profesor,  
con una mano que sostenía una pluma y con la otra hacía varios movimientos, que  
indicaban claramente un estado de nerviosismo. Su mirada gris estaba concentrada  
en la pluma y sólo cuando Hermione habló, soltó su distracción y se preparó   
para ver la reacción en Hermione que el profesor tenía que decir... y que  
él ya la conocía en todo su esplendor.  
  
-es muy simple señorita, -comensó a decir Snape mirándola con severidad   
y en un tono perfectamente petulante y despectivo.- tendrá que cumplir  
un castigo... un castigo muy parecido a la vez anterior...  
  
-¿con Malfoy?-interrumpió la chica mirándolo con sorpresa en sus ojos-  
  
-obviamente señorita... -contestó poniéndose de pie y acercándose levemente  
hacia la puerta-  
  
Draco no hablaba, si su respiración no irrumpiera en el silencio incómodo  
de la habitación, se creería perfectamente que ya se hubiera marchado.  
  
-pueden retirarse... -dijo el profesor abriendo la puerta- luego les diré   
en que consiste especificamente, tiene que ser un buen castigo, pues la   
barbaridad que ví cometiendo... en fin, para que repetir algo de tan mal gusto.  
  
Draco esbozó una sonrisa coqueta en cuanto escuchó "barbaridad", y  
dirigió levemente la mirada a la pluma para dejarla en su puesto original.  
  
Hermione fue la primera en salir huyendo de la mirada lujuriosa que le dirigían  
ciertos ojos grises... que lograban nuevamente su objetivo de ponerla nerviosa  
y de comensar a delirar.  
-no podrás escapar de mi Hermione... por mucho que huyas, yo estoy trazado en   
tu destino como un virus...  
  
- no Draco, -dijo voLteando en forma desafiante- no es así... yo me encargaré  
de encontrar una solución... -objetó con seguridad-  
  
-¿piensas buscar en la biblioteca? -preguntó Draco en tono burlesco-  
  
-supongo, no es mala idea... -contestó Hermione digiriendo sus pasos a   
las escaleras-  
  
-vamos ahora... de inmediato... yo te acompaño.   
  
-como quieras, así haremos lo que sea para que todo este maldito hechizo  
se acabe de una vez por todas...  
  
Hermione tomo la batuta del camino hacia la biblioteca, segura de que debería  
existir alguna posibilidad de solución, de que tal vez no había leído por  
completo ese libro aquella noche... aquella noche, aquella noche, aquella  
noche...  
  
-aquella noche... -dijo finalmente la chica sin darse cuenta que sus  
pensamientos habian salido de sus labios-  
  
-¿aquella noche qué?, ¿Cuál de todas?  
  
-cierra la boca.-contestó la chica-  
  
-pues no pienso hacerlo...  
  
-si no quieres callarte lo haré yo... ¡¡¡TE ODIO, SIEMPRE ME HACES CAER EN  
LO MISMO!!!  
  
Las carcajadas de Draco fueron interrumpidas por el gesto de Hermione de  
abrir la puerta.  
  
Había entrado en la biblioteca, y se sorprendió al ver cenizas regadas por  
la mesa de la bibliotecaria.  
-¿qué pasó aquí? -preguntó Hermione con los ojos totalmente dilatados.-  
  
-se quemó un libro de la sección prohibida... -le Contestó algo furiosa   
la señora Prince-  
  
Hermione volteó para mirar a Draco, quién reía sin preocuparse de   
disimularlo; con los ojos pidió una explicación.  
  
-si... y fue nuestra culpa. -afirmó Draco con seguridad-  
  
-imposible, imposible, imposible, imposible... -repetía mientras caía al  
suelo paulatinaente con su espalda afirmada a la muralla-  
  
-es mejor que hagas tus espectaculos de llanto en otra parte... -opinó  
Draco algo divertido-  
  
Hermione se levantó del suelo en forma que rayaba en lo violento. Se arregló  
el cabello y salió ante la mirada sorprendida y curiosa de la bibliotecaria.  
Draco salió detrás de ella en pasos agigantados, para poder alcanzarla.  
  
Todo estaba perdido, pensaba Hermione. La única opción de librarse del   
hechizo de Draco, podría estar en ese libro, en ese libro que extrañamente   
había desaparecido.   
  
Sus pasos la dirigieron por pasillos misteriosos, donde ella no tenía  
plena conciencia del lugar exacto ni de como regresar. Además ahí estaban esos  
pasos ligeros que le seguían, esa respiración que ya sentía que le   
estremecían todo su ser, toda su alma... y ella Escapaba, escapaba de ese sentir,  
que ella no quería reconocer como amor; pero que sin embargo lo era... muy en  
el fondo lo era.  
Draco le seguía, sin tener intenciones de detenerse o desistir de su   
propósito... del propósito de escuchar una confesión, una resignación por  
parte de Hermione... quería sentirse triunfador, triunfador de que ella, de que  
aquella chica testaruda le dijera "TE AMO", un te amo sincero...  
  
Finalmente Hermione, se detuvo ante una puerta... que abrió lentamente   
para tratar de ocultarse de Draco. Pero éste fue más hábil y se interpuso   
a ese gesto cobarde.  
  
-¿pór qué me trajiste aquí? -preguntó el chico de ojos sagazmente grises  
mientras se aseguraba de cerrar bien la puerta a sus espaldas-  
  
Hermione no entendiendo la pregunta, levantó la vista, donde se pudo ver  
con claridad unos ojos miel hinchados y rojos por el llanto.  
  
-¿aquí dónde?   
  
-aquí... en la sala de trofeos... -dijo Draco mirando a su alrededor-  
donde antes... donde antes te dije que le dijeras todo a Potter y que   
demostraras que eres una Griffindor... ¿lo recuerdas?  
  
Hermione buscó una esquina, donde con su propio cuerpo se cubrió de un  
frío que le vino derepente.  
  
-si, lo recuerdo... como no hacerlo...   
  
Malfoy se acercó sacandose la capa negra y cubriendo a Hermione con ella.  
  
Era una situación realmente incómoda...  
"*********************************"  
  
FLASH BACK DE "GINNY Y HARRY"  
-no puede ser cierto... ¡¡¡¡¡dime que no es cierto!!!! -gritó poniendose de  
pie y mirando a ginny con severidad en sus ojos verdes, no propios de ellos.-  
  
-¡¡¡que más quisiera yo!!!, ¿tu crees que esto es lo que quiero para  
mi? -preguntó de la misma forma- le escribiré a mi madre, ella nos dirá  
que hacer...  
  
-¡¡¡¿¿a tu madre!!!?? ¿acaso estas loca?  
  
-¿y qué quieres que haga?, de todos modos se enterara... es mejor que le  
diga desde antes...   
  
-pero, pero... pero, ¿y tus estudios?-dijo Harry tratando de calmarse-  
  
-no lo sé... supongo que trataremos de hablar con Dumbledore...  
  
-Ginny... ¿qué esperas de todo esto?, ¿qué me case contigo y vivamos   
juntos toda la vida?...   
  
-pues deberías -dijo una voz seca y furiosa-  
  
Ginny lo miró con perplejidad en sus ojos claros.  
  
Su cara estaba totalmente encendida y unas lágrimas comensaron a asomarse  
por un rostro antes pecoso y ahora con un poco de acné.  
  
-RON... RON, LO SIENTO... -dijo Harry aturdido-  
"FIN DE FLASH BACK"  
  
"*************************"  
  
  
  
...Incomoda por que los recuerdos se venían a la mente sin querer   
hacerlo, venían sólo por que querian hacerlo... o por que una extraña   
voz les decía que vinieran a perturbar aún más a dos jovenes amantes.  
  
-no entiendo todo esto que está pasando... -dijo Hermione con voz grave-no  
entiendo al profesor Snape y su castigo, por que no nos dijo que diablos  
quiere que hagamos ahora... no te entiendo a ti; y lo peor de todo, es que  
ya no me entiendo ni a mi misma...  
  
-eso es normal-contestó Draco en forma diáfana- todo esto empezó por algo  
inexpicable...  
  
-¡pero es que yo no concibo que tu seas mi verdadero amor!, es imposible,  
simplemente imposible...  
  
-suena lógico.  
Se mantuvieron en silencio durante algunos minutos. Y quizá eso le permitió  
a Draco a recorrer la sala en un buscar minucioso. Buscaba algo que ni siquiera  
él sabía lo que era, simplemente un palpitar en el pecho le decía que buscara...  
  
Finalmente encontró algo... Era una tapa y una contratapa de un libro, con  
solo las hojas primeras y finales.  
-Hermione... ¡¡¡Granger!!!-gritó desesperado al ver a la chica que no  
se movía- mira lo que encontré...   
  
-¿qué encontraste?, ¿a BIN LADEN?  
  
(n/a:ese es un chistecito... jaja)  
  
-¿a quién?, bueno, sea lo que sea, encontré el libro..  
  
-¡¡¡de qué libro me estás hablando!!!-gritó algo enojada Hermione y ponién-  
dose de pie con algo de dificultad-  
  
-el de "hechizos amorosos"... -le respondió Draco extendiendo el brazo  
para enseñarle mejor el libro-  
  
-pero... pero... pero, es imposible, ¿cómo llegó aquí?   
  
Hermione tomó el libro entre sus manos temblorosas, con lo que pudo constatar  
de que no estaba completo.  
  
-pero, le faltan hojas...  
  
-ya entiendo.-susurró Draco débilmente-  
  
-¿entiendes qué?   
  
-piensa Hermione, piensa...  
  
-¿SABES?, es mejor que te vayas, y que me dejes pensar en paz... -se excusó  
la chica indicandole la puerta-  
  
-¿por qué?, ¿te pongo nervioso? -dijo volteando y mirandole con locura.-  
  
-¡¡¡¡nooooo!!!!  
  
-¡¡entonces mírame!!, deja de evadir mi mirada... ¿qué no te das cuenta  
que solo así puedo decirte... lo que siento, ¿qué no te haz dado cuenta?  
  
Hermione se quedó en silencio... en ese silencio pendenciero y devaztador.  
si, ella se había dado cuenta hace mucho... desde esas 24 horas en el   
bosque, pero nunca se había atrevido a decir lo que veía en esos ojos   
grises arrolladores, libidinosos y desenfrenados; por miedo a una burla  
o a un rechazo.  
  
-¿y qué se supone que me estan diciendo ahora?-preguntó La chica algo  
amenazadora-  
  
-¿qué no lo adivinas?  
  
si, si lo adivinaba... y mientras tanto, las manos de Draco comensaron a   
pasar sigilosamente por detrás del cuello suave de la chica.  
¿PERO SERÍA LO QUE ELLA PENSABA?, ¿SERÍA AMOR?  
**************fin de capitulo*************  
¡¡¡¡hola!!!!  
  
QUE RICO PODER COMUNICARME CON USTEDES DE NUEVO...  
HACE MUCHO QUE NO HABÍA PODIDO ESCRIBIR... DEBE SONAR REPETIDO,  
PERO EL TIEMPO SE HACE CADA VEZ MÁS DIFICIL DE CONSEGUIR.  
  
DRAGÓN EN ÉXTASIS, YA VIENE, ASI QUE ESPEREN. ME VOY A PONER LAS PILAS   
CON ESE TAMBIÉN.  
  
BUENO, NIÑOS MÍOS, LOS DEJO CON ESTE CAP. QUE ESTÁ ALGO... ¿MALO?  
  
DIGANME SI ESTAN DE ACUERDO A QUE ESTE FIC SE ACABE, YO PIENSO, PRETENDO  
LLEGAR HASTA LOS 24 PERO, USTEDES DECIDEN SI QUIEREN VER MÁS DE ESTAS   
24 HORAS... TENGO UN FINAL PREPARADO DE LO MEJOR...  
  
  
"se despide, la ingenua e inocente niña"  
  
MAPACHE77UNICA@HOTMAIL.COM-.- +.+ :-) *.*  
PD:AKANE, TE MANDO BESITOS, ¡¡RECUPERATE!!, EN EL LICEO HACES FALTA... SINO ME DA   
CALOR... JAJAJA  
PD:SORRY POR LAS FATAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA, ESCRIBÍ EN EL BLOCK DE NOTAS COMO ANTES, ASÍ ME   
PUDO LLEGAR LA INSPIRACIÓN... ¡¡ADIÓS WORD!!  
PD:DEJEN SUS DIRECCIONES. 


	14. Enamorándome

"24 horas" CAPITULO N°14: "ENAMORÁNDOME" "POR MAPACHE"  
Aquella pregunta se repetía una y otra vez en la mente de Hermione.  
  
Amor o no amor, se percibía claramente en el ambiente... en aquellos ojos  
grises que decían más de lo que quizá su propio dueño quería expresar...  
Ambos se amaban... se amaban con pasión, más allá del hechizo amororoso, que  
sólo había cumplido la función de mostrarle a estos dos jóvenes, que  
se demostraban tan reticentes al reconocer ese amor verdadero.  
  
-¿no vas a responder?, ¿lo adivinas o no? -volvió a decir Draco mientras   
su otra mano comensaba a deslisarse con cautela para así entrelazar sus  
dedos, dando cierta presión a su cuello-  
  
-Draco... -susurró Hermione mirándolo con melancolía- porque no eres capaz de  
decirlo con ternura... por que solo me lo haz dicho con petulancia, como  
si odiaras lo que sientes por mi... por que no te declaras al ritmo de  
una canción romántica o con una rosa roja... por qué...   
  
Él le soltó del cuello y dirigió una mirada distraida hacia el suelo y  
esbozaba una tenue sonrisa.   
  
Draco le escuchó atentamente, pero le interrumpió colocando un dedo entre  
sus labios carnosos y rojos...   
  
-por que simplemente soy yo... por que simplemente soy Malfoy, Draco   
Malfoy...  
  
Hermione no pudo decir nada más. Draco selló con un beso suave lo que él  
denominaba como un TE AMO, a lo que él denominaba una declaración de amor.  
Simplemente volteó y se fue sin decir nada más. Antes de cerrar la puerta,   
dijo a modo de consejo:  
  
-préparate para una búsqueda del libro Hermione, mañana te diré mi plan.  
Que duermas bien... Adiós... -cerró la puerta y se marchó-  
Hermione se quedó dubitativa durante un período, un período que le sirvió  
para pensar más claramente sobre las últimas palabras dichas en aquella   
habitación.  
  
Draco jamás iba a ser alguien que escribiera poemas o que dedicara serenatas  
al balcón o que mandara recados entre los amigos; él cambiaba todo eso  
por una caricia, por una mirada ardiente y sedienta de entregar un amor que  
jamás pronunciaría en su totalidad... y ella debía resignarse a eso, resignarse  
por que era precisamente eso lo que le gustaba de él... y más que nada, debía  
resignarse por que le amaba.  
  
Asió la capa de Draco entre sus dedos congelados y los restos del libro.  
  
-ENAMORÁNDOME... ¿ESTOY ACASO ENAMORÁNDOME?  
  
Se dirigió a su cuarto para ahora enclarecer el asunto del libro de Hechizos  
amorosos... y meditar el por qué el profesor Snape siempre terminaba conociendo   
también cada detalle.  
"**********************************"  
-Un lo siento, no arreglará nada de lo que hiso estimado señor   
Potter.- dijo ron tratando de mostrar en su voz una seguridad que estaba  
muy lejos de sentir en realidad-  
  
-Ron por favor, no quiero que discutan... es mejor que veamos una solución   
a todo esto... -suplicó Ginny a su hermano mientras se le acercaba llorando  
y tomándole la mano-  
  
-¡¡¡aquí la solución está clara Virginia!!!, muy pronto vendrá un matrimonio  
y todo estará listo...  
  
- ¡¡¡estás loco Ron!!!, yo no puedo llegar a casa y decir: Tío Vernon,  
me caso, ¿quiere ser el padrino?  
  
-pues eso debiste haberlo pensado antes... ¡¡antes de aprovecharte de una   
niña!!  
  
-¿niña?, ¿a Ginny le estás diciendo niña?, por favor Ron, no te hagas el ciego  
que no quiere ver...   
  
-¡¡¡tu te aprovechaste de que ella estaba enamorada de ti!!! -gruñó   
acercando un pecho voluminoso por la furia al de Harry y levantando el  
dedo índice-  
  
Ginny observaba todo esto con cierta incomodidad. Ocultando para todos  
sus pensamientos.  
  
-¡¡¡para tu información Ginny ya no era virgen cuando comenzó a ser mi  
novia!!!, ¡¡¡nadie me asegura de que ese hijo sea mío, nisiquiera de que  
existe!!! -le gritó Harry sacandose los lentes y tirandolos en demostración  
de violencia-  
  
Ron se alejó del pecho de Harry. Bajó su dedo.  
  
En sus ojos azules se transmitía dolor, desesperación y decepción... todo   
lo que estaba pasando era demasiado para un noble corazón, para un corazón  
que no había tenido suerte en el amor; y que ahora lo veía más destruido   
con las palabras de alguien que consideró su mejor amigo... Y de su hermana.  
Hermione pasó por el retrato de la dama gorda, encontrándose de golpe   
con una escena incomprensible.  
  
-Ron... Harry, ¡Ginny!... -dijo analisando la sala y rostros-¿qué pasa   
aquí?  
  
Ron no la miró. Retrocedió hasta donde estaba su hermana y le miró perfectamente  
a los ojos. Ginny continuó muda, la desfachatez con que había sido descubierta.  
no le permitía nisiquiera llorar.  
  
Ron le propició una fuerte cachetada, y en sollozos se marchó a su cuarto.  
Harry miró a Hermione, para luego marcharse de la sala común para quizá cuando   
volver.  
Ginny se sentó en el suelo rompiendo en llantos.   
Hermione sintió compasión por aquella jovencita. No sabía que estaba ocurriendo,  
no sabía que ginny decía estar esperando un hijo del chico que hace unos  
momentos le confesaba amor...  
  
Se acercó a ella temblorosa.  
  
-¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, que   
Ginny rechazó con un esquivo algo violento-  
  
-¿qué demonios quieres?, ¿burlarte de mi condición?-le respondió Ginny  
con una voz no muy clara por el llanto interrumpido-  
  
-¿de qué estas hablando?-Hermione se puso de pie y sujetó con mayor fuerza  
aún la capa de Draco y el libro-  
  
-¡¡¡te estás riendo por dentro de mi desgracia!!!-gritó poniendose de pie-  
¡¡¡te burlas de que esté embarazada de Potter, de que nada de lo que yo  
planeaba va realmente a suceder!!!  
  
Hermione se quedó congelada. La noticia le llegó de golpe...   
Harry Potter, el dulce Harry Potter iba a ser padre a los 17 años...  
y con una chica de apenas 16... ¡¡qué estaba pasando aquí!!  
  
Ginny al observar la reacción de sorpresa de Hermione, se dirigió a su  
cuarto contenta de que ella, su enemiga ya lo sabía.  
Después de quedarse un momento más acompañada sólo por el fuego de la   
sala común. Hermione se fue a su cuarto para así lograr pensar y si es  
que quedaba tiempo, descansar...  
"********************************************"  
Draco entró apresurado a la sala común. Que para su suerte estaba completamente  
vacía.  
  
Cuando se sentó en su sillón, (por que era su sillón, lo trajo especialmente  
para él) se dió cuenta que su capa se había quedado con Hermione.  
Sonrío al recordarlo.  
  
Su respiración estaba aún agitada y el sudor producido por la carrera  
hasta su sala común, le había empapado la camisa.  
  
Se recriminaba el hecho de haber dicho lo que dijo... Por qué no podía decir  
un TE AMO como el resto de la gente, como todo ser normal... no, no, él  
era el único que lo decía con odio y con impetu que perfectamente se podía  
confundir con asco...  
Empero, ya todo estaba dicho y no había opción a recriminaciones, ahora   
la pregunta recaía en que si Hermione lograba decsifrar todas esas palabras  
como un te amo sincero...  
  
Recordó un poema que había leído en alguna parte y que se había quedado  
grabado en su mente:  
  
...ASÍ ES EL AMOR, ES SÓLO ASÍ,  
LLENO DE INCOMPRESIONES Y TABULACIONES,  
EL AMOR NO SABE MENTIR,  
SÓLO SABE SOÑAR Y VOLAR   
POR EL BRILLO DE UNOS OJOS,  
DE UNOS OJOS CLAROS y DISOLVENTES  
SÓLO SABE DE ENTREGAS, NO TIENE RESERVAS  
Y TODO ESO SE APRENDE BESÁNDOTE DE NUEVO,  
QUE EL AMOR ES ASÍ, Y LO ES POR ENTERO...   
-así es el amor... -se dijo a sí mismo mientras se dirigía a su  
dormitorio para así poder dormir-  
  
Aunque Draco estaba seguro de que en sus sueños sólo podía existir  
una sola persona... solo ella. Sólo aquel olor embragiador y ese timbre  
de voz que le hacía soñar... soñar que nadie se interpondría en su  
camino, que nadie los apuntaría con el dedo en señal de juicio...  
  
Draco estaba enamorándose... y él ya se había dado cuenta...  
"*******************************"  
-¡¡¡Hermione!!!, otra vez llegando tarde... -dijo Parvati mientras se observaba  
al espejo a su rostro cubierto por una máscara verde-  
  
-por favor chicas,-dijo Hermione interrumpiendo a lavender que también  
parecía querer hablarle- hoy no, hoy no...   
  
Se lanzó en su cama y la capa y el libro fueron a rodar por debajo de su  
cama.  
  
Parvati y Lavender le miraron sorprendidas. Luego de murmurar un rato,  
se dieron por vencidas y apagaron la luz.   
  
Mañana había paseo a HOgsmeade y debían estar guapas.  
Hermione, en cuanto vió las luces apagadas, volteó y se quedó pegada mirando  
el techo... en su mente, ya estaban siendo procesados todos los hechos.  
  
El libro había sido quemado de una u otra forma, y ella estaba tratando de  
recordar los hechos, buscando algún indicio que le ayudara a enclarecer la   
verdad.  
  
Aquella noche, mientras era "salvada" por Draco Malfoy, mientras sentía sus   
manos recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo, mientras se escuchaban en la   
biblioteca los gemidos provenientes de dos cuerpos con movimiento cincronizado y   
latente,siguiendo el ritmo de sus corazones...  
  
Basta, se dijo así misma, deja de recordar ese tipo de cosas, concentrate  
en las cosas que tienen sentido en todo esto.  
  
De pronto, recordó algo que antes no le habría parecido importante...   
además no estaba tan claramente registrado.  
  
El cuerpo de Draco ya estaba sobre ella... su olor   
ya había sido impregnado en su piel y su respiración ya era   
muy agitada...  
Ella había abierto los ojos, y había descubierto una nube...  
una nube de color rojo que comensó a flotar por ensima de sus  
cuerpos...   
  
-tal vez... tal vez, esa nube quemó el libro... tal vez era una nube de  
pasión... -dijo antes de caer rendida por el cansancio-  
"***********************************"  
  
Hermione se levantó apresurada para lograr hablar con Malfoy de todo lo  
que había pensado aquella noche, necesitaba saber si su hipótesis era confirmada  
por Draco.  
  
Las chicas ya estaban vistiéndose y se preparaban para salir con una gruesa  
capa de maquillaje.  
  
-¿vas a venir con nosotras a tomar "algo"?-preguntó lavender mientras   
bajaban las escaleras-  
  
-no chicas, nunca más... -afirmó Hermione tratando de que la búsqueda de  
Draco que realizaba con la mirada no la delatara-  
  
-no puedes negar que fue lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado... -dijo Parvati  
al mismo tiempo que tomaba un espejo y repasaba la pintura de sus labios-  
  
-si claro, y sobre todo el dolor de cabeza que me vino al otro día-respondió-  
Dirigió hacia atrás su mirada, al sentirse observada más de la cuenta,  
y se encontró de golpe con los ojos de Harry...  
Esquivó sus ojos inquieta por lo que le trasmitían esa mirada enamorada  
y tierna... y dolida...  
**********************  
Draco se levantó y se metió a la ducha priemero que todos. El tiempo se  
le podía acabar y deseaba hablar con Hermione. Tenía que ser antes de que  
se fuera a Hogsmeade.  
  
Salió de su sala común sin saludar a nadie. En el camino se terminó de poner la  
camisa azul y se terminó de abrochar el cinturón de sus ceñidos pantalones  
negros.  
  
Divisó entre la multitud de la fila a Hermione... se quedó deleitando  
de una falda pequeña, botas y peto... lo que constituía una perfecta  
armonía con cierta fisonomía... Hermione se veía perfecta.  
Miró hacia atrás de Hermione y unos ojos verdes esmeraldas miraban a Hermione  
con amor... Draco le entró la cólera, más aún cuando Hermione percibió su  
mirada y se puso nerviosa...  
maldito Potter  
  
Alguien le puso una mano en su hombro.  
Volteó y se encontró de frente con unos ojos negros, penetrantes pero  
que de todas formas le brindaban simpatía.  
  
-¡profesor Snape! buenos días...-saludó sorprendido-  
  
-usted ya sabe a donde ir. -le indicó con el dedo una dirección que le dirigían a sus  
mazmorras.-  
  
Draco no tuvo opción a replicas.  
  
*************************  
-señorita Granger... -saludó Filch analizando su autorización-lamento  
decirle que usted no puede salir...   
  
-¿qué está diciendo?, mi autorización está en perfecto orden.-alegó confundida-  
  
Filch le miró sonriendo.  
  
-tiene que cumplir un castigo con el profesor Snape, le está esperando.  
  
Hermione agachó la vista. Se despidió de sus "amigas" y se dirigió  
desganada hacia las mazmorras, donde ya había llegado Draco.  
-supuse que te habías marchado... -comentó Draco-  
  
Estaba sentado, sosteniendo la misma pluma que la noche anerior. le miraba  
concentrado, y la movía constantemente...  
  
-Filch se encargó de que eso no sucediera...-contestó algo arisca- ¿y  
dónde está Snape?  
  
-no lo sé  
  
-estuve pensando... y creo haber encontrado alguna explicación para todo...  
para todo ese enredo del libro...  
  
-¿ah si?-dijo recién mirandola a los ojos- te escucho.-dijo finalmente volviendo   
la vista hacia la pluma-  
  
-esa noche-mencionaba cada palabra con cierto nerviosismo, que le producía  
sólo pensarlo-Aquella noche, recuerdo haber visto algo inusual...  
  
-de hecho lo haz visto varias veces...  
  
-¡¡Draco, estoy hablando en serio!!  
  
-yo también...-comenzó a sonreir malignamente-  
  
-¿quieres escucharme?-cuestionó la chica poniendo sus manos en su cintura   
y parando por fin su paseo por la habitación-  
  
-está bien, está bien, continua...   
  
-bueno, ensima... ensima de mi había una nube roja, de un rojo muy intenso  
que propablemente venía del hechizo y pudo haber causado el incendio  
que calcinó al libro...  
  
-imposible.  
  
-¿por qué?  
  
-por que yo estaba ensima tuyo, y yo no soy rojo... -dijo chistosamente  
riendo y poniéndose de pie, soltando su distracción-  
  
-¡¡¡¡quieres callarte maldito gusano!!!-gritó furiosa en un tono grosero  
y humillante-  
  
Draco se sintió orriblamente ofendido. La empujó con fuerza hacia la   
muralla y le puso ambos brazos a los costados de su cuello. Ella se   
golpeó con fuerza la cabeza con el contacto directo de la muralla firme.  
-nadie me trata así cariño... -dijo Draco-  
  
-pues empieza por comportarte cuando estas enfrente de una dama...-le   
respondió esquivando su sagaz mirada gris-  
  
-¿dama?, no quieras engañarte... eres igual a todas, ardiente a más no   
poder...  
  
Hermione estaba asustada. Las palabras con que hablaba Draco le intimidaron  
y ya no podía contrarestarlo como antes.  
Había algo difirente.  
  
-... eres igual a todas-continuó- te excitas con cualquier cosa ¿no?  
  
Le subió bruscamente la falda y con una mano logró hacer levantar todo  
su cuerpo.   
La introdujo por debajo de su ropa interior y sonrío gustoso al sentir  
la respiración abrumada de Hermione y un gemido entrecortado.  
  
-Draco, me estás haciendo daño... -susurró apunto de llorar-  
  
Él se apoyó entre su escote y comensó a besarlo... sin sacar ni un instante  
la mano de la entrepierna excitada de la chica.  
  
-va a llegar el profesor Snape, suéltame, Draco suéltame... -Hermione  
estalló en llantos-  
  
-¿qué no te gusta?  
  
Sacó su mano, para con ayuda de la otra, levantarle las piernas y abrirsilas  
con violencia; mientras los sollosos de Hermione se hacían cada vez más estruendosos.  
  
Abrazó con las piernas de la chica su cintura.   
  
Hermione siguía llorando...  
  
Se mantuvo en esa posición.   
  
Hermione se sentía a morir... se sentía ultrajada por completo y sin entender  
aún lo que estaba sucediendo... Draco la estaba tratando como una mujer  
mas. como una prostituta barata y corriente...  
Ella sólo atinaba a llorar, a llorar y quejarse por el contacto tan directo   
que tenía su piel con la textura de su pantalón.  
  
Draco levantó la vista y miró concentrado a Hermione. Ésta le devolvió su mirada  
asustada y paralizada... sorprendida...  
Draco había estado llorando, llorando... sus ojos estaban rojos y el   
escote de la chica estaba empapado.  
  
-¿qué no te das cuenta Hermione?, ¿qué no es acaso obvio?...  
ESTOY CELOSO DE POTTER, ESTOY CELOSO DE TODO ÉL QUE TE MIRA... ¿Y SABES  
POR QUÉ?, POR QUE LO QUE SIENTO ME CONTROLA, NO ME DEJA SER LIBRE, NO ME  
DEJA ACTUAR CON CORDURA NI CONSECUENCIA... POR QUE ESTOY... ESTOY   
COMPLETAMENTE ENAMORADO DE TI... ME ENAMORÉ PERDIDAMENTE, Y ESO ME   
DESQUICIA... DECIR TE AMO ME DESQUICIA, ME DESQUICIA, PERO TE AMO,   
TE AMO...   
  
La soltó.  
  
Hermione calló al suelo.  
  
Draco calló también enfrente de ella y escondió su cabeza entre sus manos   
para continuar llorando con desesperación...   
  
**************fin de capitulo*************  
HOLAAAA!!!!  
¿GUSTÓ?, ¿GUSTÓ?, ¿O QUEDARON CON GUSTO A POCO?... (XD)  
ESTE CAPITULO ESTÁ REALMENTE, COMO SE DICE ¡UF!...  
LA INSPIRACIÓN ME LLEGÓ DE GOLPE Y LO HICE EN UN LAPSO DE DOS  
NOCHES APROXIMADAMENTE.CON MI AMADO BLOK DE NOTAS, ASÍ QUE PERDONEN  
SI SE ME PPEGGO AALLGGUUNNAA LETTRRA... (XD,XD,XD)  
  
UN BESOTE PARA TODOS... ¡¡¡DEJEN R/R!!!, Y DEJEN SUS DIRECCIONES,   
PARA TRATAR DE RESPONDER.  
GRACIAS POR TODO EL CARIÑO QUE ME EXPRESAN EN LOS R/R, DE VERDAD ME  
SIENTO MUY EMOCIONADA... (MAPACHE VA A LLORAR!!)  
  
¡¡¡ADIÓS, HASTA EL PRÓXIMO!!!!  
  
se despide;  
  
"LA INGENUA E INOCENTE NIÑA"  
  
  
"MAPACHE" -.- *.+ ^.^´ 


	15. Gris, Sòlo gris

"24 HORAS" CAPITULO N°15: "GRIS, SÓLO GRIS" "POR MAPACHE"  
  
Ese llanto no era sólo de dolor, más bien se podía definir como un llanto de impotencia. Pero no se pudo prolongar. Por que no estaba en su forma de ser... la debilidad nunca lo había acompañado. Así que paró su sollozo, cambiándolo por una puesta de pie bastante tosca. Sin embargo análoga con su reacción anterior.  
  
Se sostuvo del escritorio del profesor. Pero no dirigió ninguna mirada a Hermione. No se atrevía.  
  
Mientras, hermione había adoptado una posición curcuncha en el suelo. Sostenía sus rodillas con sus brazos y ocultaba su cara con el cabello.  
  
Una angustia bastante arrolladora le oprimía el corazón. Era dolor, profunda decepción... y quizá mezclada con arrepentimiento. Por haberle quizá dado tanto a Draco... por haberse entregado a él sin reserva alguna...  
  
La mente de la chica, comenzó a divagar por lugares no conocidos en la realidad. Sus ojos se apagaron. Fue como si su corazón hubiera dejado de latir, como si hubiera dejado de respirar. Como si hubiera muerto durante un instante.  
  
  
  
Draco observó por primera vez a Hermione, no pudo contener su curiosidad de saber como estaba. Los llantos se habían detenido.  
  
Se sorprendió.  
  
Hermione estaba acostada boca arriba. Con los cabellos puestos relajadamente por su cuello. Estaban tan bien destribuidos, que sólo dejaban a la vista sus ojos.  
  
Pero estos no eran iguales. Estaban abiertos, pero no mieles como antes, sino negros, asquerosamente negros... Como si alguien les hubiera quitado la luz de sus pupilas...  
  
Draco sintió un escalofrío.  
  
Hermione parecía muerta. Como una vampiro acostado. Sus brazos caían con cierta gracia a los costados de sus caderas... Y sus piernas se veían aún más largas y finas... con la diferencia, que sus pies se entrelazaban...  
  
Draco se asustó, corrió a arrodillarse a su lado. Sacudió su cuerpo en busca que de sus ojos despertaran, de ese extraño sueño en que parecían estar...  
  
Pero no pudo lograr siquiera mover un poco, su cuerpo estaba duro, terco a ceder...  
  
Parecía muerta... Su corazón palpitaba con miedo.  
  
Sólo recibió como respuesta, una lágrima gris, que corrió desde su ojo derecho.  
  
Era una lágrima que le manchó su pálida mejilla.  
  
Lo último que alcanzó Draco a ver, fue una sonrisa de aspecto malévolo que le brindó extrañamente el rostro de Hermione...  
  
Antes de que cayera repentinamente en un trance... En el mismo que Hermione...  
  
Ambos se despidieron por unos instantes de la realidad...  
  
  
  
**********************  
  
Harry deambulaba por los pasillos intentando buscar alguna respuesta, alguna respuesta que le solucionara lo que estaba martirizando su mente desde hace una noche...  
  
Pero donde encontrarla, si estaba solo, sin amigos ni a nadie a quien poderle confiar siquiera lo que sentía... Iba a ser padre ÉL... A los 18 años...  
  
-¿ocurre algo malo?-le pregunte Neville riendo emocionado, al punto que sus rosadas mejillas se encendían-  
  
-no... nada que no tenga solución... -respondió sin mirarlo y apurando el paso decidido a hablar con Ginny de una vez-  
  
Ésta se encontraba en el lago. Acostada dirigiendo una mirada distraída al cielo gris que estaba sobre ella.  
  
Buscaba una solución. Mientras su mano derecha acariciaba su vientre... su vientre Con el primogénito de Harry Potter. Por que estaba segura de que sería un hombre. Una lágrima tenue fue a rodar por sus mejillas.  
  
Harry le encontró en aquella posición. Y por primera vez sintió compasión... y una Vergüenza que le inundaba el corazón.  
  
Se acostó lentamente a su lado.  
  
-no tengo ánimo de discutir Harry... -le dijo Ginny sin siquiera mirarlo-  
  
-yo tampoco -le contestó serio-  
  
-¿entonces qué quieres?  
  
-Sólo quiero que veamos la forma de... de...  
  
-¿solucionarlo?  
  
-Sí  
  
Un silencio bastante abrumador inundó a ambos jóvenes. No sabían que hacer, era una situación nueva, difícil de enfrentar.  
  
-¿crees que sería correcto hablar con Dumbledore?-preguntó Ginny parando de llorar y girando la cabeza para mirar una sombra que oscurecía la mirada de Harry-  
  
-supongo que sí...  
  
Ginny fue la primera en pararse. Le ofreció la mano a Harry y éste aceptó algo nervioso.  
  
Entraron al castillo para hablar con el director del colegio, la persona que decidiría su futuro...  
  
No se miraron ni un instante mientras subían las escaleras. El miedo era muy grande como para querer ignorarlo.  
  
Quizá que les diría... Les podría decir "fuera de Hogwarts" o simplemente les daría una pastilla que solucionara todo de una forma fácil e indolora...  
  
Pero como saberlo, como si las cosas estaban tan complicadas, sí sus destinos se Veían de pronto interrumpidos por un error, por un grave error.  
  
Subieron por la escalera de caracol.  
  
-rana de chocolate con dulces de colores -dijo Harry-  
  
La puerta se abrió para dar paso al director que miraba distraídamente su sombrero.  
  
-ya los esperaba... El señor Snape ya me había informado... -dijo mirando a los dos jóvenes seriamente-  
  
-¿snape? -preguntó Harry-  
  
"***********************"  
  
EL profesor Snape avanzaba inquieto por los pasillos. Debía de llegar lo antes posible a las mazmorras y hablar con el par de chicos, para explicarles el peligro que corrían sus vidas.  
  
Le remordía haber autorizado a Draco a sacar ese libro de la sección prohibida... aquel libro que tan grandes consecuencias le había traído...  
  
Su frente estaba fría, completamente sudada... Finalmente logró llegar, abrió la puerta con celeridad y se encontró de golpe con la cruda realidad... esa realidad que es tan dura que se niega aceptar, se ciega uno los ojos para creer que es sólo un mal sueño.  
  
Ya había sucedido... Lo que él más temía, ya había sucedido...  
  
  
  
Snape no intentó siquiera tratar de reanimarlos, sabía que eso era inútil... Debía de preocuparse de otro asunto.  
  
Draco estaba acostado sobre el pecho de Hermione, con los ojos negros e insípidos. La mano de la chica caía tiernamente sobre su cabellera rubia platinada, mientras los brazos de él le respondían el gesto con las manos sobre su pecho y sobre su cintura.  
  
Tomó a Draco como pudo, abrió una puerta que estaba detrás de una cortina que conducía a su cuarto. Lo acostó sobre el lecho y fue en busca rápidamente de Hermione.  
  
La colocó junto con Draco y comenzó a procesar los hechos y tratar de buscar alguna solución...  
  
Primero había que tenerlos a todos juntos. O por lo menos en la misma habitación...  
  
Pero nadie debía darse cuenta... Sino él estaría en serios problemas. Y de paso se ganaría como enemigo al señor Malfoy por haber permitido que el honor de su hijo se cayera al suelo y se enlodara.  
  
-Potter...-se dijo en voz alta poniéndose de pie- Potter, me falta Potter... y debo encontrar alguna forma de entrar al cuarto de Granger...  
  
Cerró la puerta, y se dirigió apresurado a averiguar si Potter había ido a Hogsmeade...  
  
Si se había ido... estaba perdido...  
  
Completamente perdido...  
  
Avanzó apresurado por las escaleras...  
  
No recordaba muy bien el camino a la torre de Griffindor, era ya demasiado el tiempo en que no visitaba otro lugar que no fuera las habitaciones de Slytjerin.  
  
-¿profesor Snape, se encuentra usted bien? -preguntó una voz raspante y malhumorada-  
  
-¡Filch!, que bien que te encuentro...  
  
-¿necesita algo señor?-preguntó intrigado por la forma en que le miraban esos peligrosos ojos negros-  
  
-¿salió Potter a Hogsmeade?  
  
-no... sólo fue el Wesley, creo que se llama Ronald...  
  
Snape no le agradeció.  
  
Continuó corriendo...  
  
Logró al fin encontrar el retrato de la dama gorda. Necesitaba entrar a como diera lugar...  
  
La pregunta era como. Se escondió en una esquina para lograr encontrar a alguien que le diera la contraseña. Alguien lo suficientemente estúpido y que le tuviera mucho miedo, o al menos que le alcanzara para obedecer sin objeciones.  
  
Alguien como el que se venía acercando, alguien como Neville.  
  
-¡¡Neville!!-le gritó agarrándolo del cuello-  
  
-pro...prr...prrro... profesor Snape...  
  
-dígame su contraseña... ¡¡¡ahora!!!  
  
El chico asustado, ni lo pensó. El miedo era más grande de él y eso le obligó a responder de inmediato.  
  
-  
  
-ahora vete de aquí y vuelve sólo dentro de una hora... ¡¡y de esta palabra a nadie, o me encargaré que seas el primero en ser comida de los lobos...  
  
Se apresuró a salir de inmediato.  
  
La dama gorda le miró algo confundida.  
  
-¿contraseña?  
  
-  
  
-adelante.  
  
El cuadro le abrió paso de mala gana, con el ceño fruncido.  
  
Snape se cubrió a aún más con su túnica negra, de manera de que no se le veía no un centímetro de su rostro. Para su suerte, la sala común estaba vacía.  
  
Sólo tuvo que voltear cuando una chica salió desde una puerta. Así pudo saber cual era la torre de las chicas.  
  
En cuanto se vió sólo de nuevo, entró apresurado a la torre femenina, buscando con desesperación la cama que pertenecía a las chicas de séptimo año y la que era de Hermione.  
  
Finalmente, después de darse vuelta a través de puertas y desarmado algunos lechos, dio con el de la chica que esperaba...  
  
Con el de Granger.  
  
Abrió su baúl... NADA.  
  
Sus cajones, muebles, libros... todo...  
  
-veamos... ¿dónde escondería un libro prohibido alguien como Granger?... -se dijo en voz alta- claro, debajo de la cama...  
  
Tuvo suerte, ya en sus manos podía distinguirse un libro maltratado titulado "hechizos amorosos"... y una capa negra con la insignia de Slyhterin...  
  
- Parece que esto va denasiado lejos, o al menos más de lo que me imaginaba- se dijo algo confundido- siguiente paso... Potter...  
  
Pero lo que no sabía Snape, era que se encontraría con él a su salida de la torre de Griffindor...  
  
Y que muy pronto se vería sumergido en otro problema, por que lo encontraría también desmayado, con los ojos abiertos y negros... y a una chica colerina llorando desconsolada a sus pies.  
  
*********  
  
  
  
************fin de capitulo*************  
  
HOLA!!!  
  
Bueno, ya terminé con él capitulo n°15... ¡¡¡no es emocionante!!!  
  
Mapache está radiante de felicidad... se siente completamente realizada...  
  
Espero que les haya gustado, y que obviamente dejen muchos r/r, por que Si no me enfado y o escribo más... quiero unos... ¿160?, ¿creen que se Pueda? (¿Han visto una escritora más chantajista que yo? XD)  
  
Bueno, espero que la pasen bien, portándose mal y que sigan acordándose Que aquí en Chile hay alguien que les quiere.  
  
Nos vemos en el MSN!!, BESOS  
  
SE DESPIDE;  
  
"la ingenua e inocente niña"  
  
MAPACHE -.- ^ ^ *.* +.+  
  
pd: recuerden que voy a estar de cumpleaños, acepto encomiendas, tarjeta y saludos... lo importante es que se acuerden. Dejé mi dirección en mi "bio", para el que quiera mandar cartas o algo.  
  
¡Ah!... sí... ¡¡¡los kieroooo!!!! 


	16. Sangrienta Venganza

24 HORAS CAPITULO N°16: "SANGRIENTA VENGANZA" "POR MAPACHE"  
  
Era más bien como si supiera el motivo del asunto, el por qué todo  
  
estaba ocurriendo de nuevo. Y eso lo hacía asustarse.  
  
Asustarse por que era algo desconocido, algo que él no había vaticinado y  
  
que por ende, era algo extraño... y eso producía miedo.  
  
Draco tenía en cuenta que todo tiene su por qué en este mundo, que todo  
  
ocurre con el propósito de aprender y de mantenernos atentos a lo que  
  
el destino te pueda deparar... ¿sería por el libro?, sin duda esa era la   
  
razón...   
  
Hermione miraba distraída el semblante "filosófico" que tenía Draco, sin  
  
preocuparse de esas cosas como él.  
  
Pero no pudo seguir deambulando... algo de desproviso, se plantó en su cerebro  
  
y no le permitió continuar embelesada en sí misma...   
  
Sintió de pronto, algo dentro de su bolsillo.   
  
Metió la mano despreocupada y pudo constatarse de que era algo frío, como  
  
de metal... o hierro. Lo sacó de su mano y pudo ver la verdad florecer.  
  
Volvió al mundo real al ver una daga con una serpiente enredada en su mango  
  
y unas gotas de sangre seca manchandola...  
  
LA DAGA, LA DAGA... ERA LA DAGA DEL HECHIZO  
  
La volvió a guardar al bolsillo asustada.  
  
¿Por qué estaba ahí?, ¿cómo llegó ahí?, ¿qué era todo esto?...  
  
... ¿podría ser acaso lo que ella estaba pensando?...   
  
-¿tu también lo descubriste Granger? -preguntó Draco al ver la cara de   
  
sorpresa de la chica-  
  
-¿son las 24 horas verdad?, ¿son de nuevo esas malditas 24 horas?-respondió  
  
a modo de pregunta levantándose. Aunque su pierna no se lo permitió.Dolía-  
  
-si. Lo son.  
  
Hermione se sorprendió más. Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad recapitulando  
  
toda la información obtenida... Trató de encontrarle sentido. La daga seguía  
  
aún en su bolsillo, pero Draco no lo sabía. Tal vez no era conveniente   
  
decírselo... o tal vez si... demonios, que hacer con todo lo acaecido, como   
  
lanzar todo por la ventana y meterse a la cama y dormir, sólo dormir, para  
  
despertar con una nueva esperanza, con un nuevo sol por encima de su cabeza,   
  
alumbrando una nueva oportunidad, un nuevo destino.  
  
-¿por qué...  
  
-simplemente por que sí, por que esto nos servirá para poder encontrar  
  
el libro, para poder finiquitar todo esto como tu lo quieres...  
  
Draco se sentó a su lado y le miró en aspecto desafiante.  
  
-¡ah!, ¿y tu no quieres acaso?, ¿no quieres acaso deshacerte de mí y   
  
mandar toda esta historia al diablo?  
  
Apesar de la furia flamígera que despedían sus ojos, ella rogaba una  
  
respuesta negativa, ella rogaba un no rotundo y un beso. Sólo un beso.  
  
-¿qué crees tu?... por supuesto que sí, asi que, levantate y comensemos a  
  
trabajar...   
  
Esta vez, Hermione no bajó la vista, la alzó en demostración de ofendida.  
  
-¿qué no escuchaste?, ¡parate!-dijo violento-  
  
No, su orgullo ya lo había roto lo suficiente al llorar frente a ella como   
  
para que ahora la tomara de la mano y la ayudara a ponerse de pie.  
  
-a donde vamos.  
  
-Todo desde el principio Granger, todo desde el principio...   
  
-de acuerdo.-contestó decidida poniéndose de pie-  
  
-andando... la cabaña nos espera.  
  
-si, antes de que comiense a llover...  
  
**************  
  
-si, Snape. -contestó serio-  
  
-pero... ¿cómo?, ¿cómo él sabe todo...  
  
Ginny no se atrevió a decir ni una sola palabra, la vergüenza de verse descubierta,  
  
ahora por el Director de su colegio era demasiado grande como para querer ignorarla por   
  
completo. Además, ahora no era sólo él quién lo sabía, sino también Snape, y quizá cuantas  
  
personas más resultarían conocedoras de su error.  
  
-señor Potter, me lamenta mucho tener que ser yo quién le diga esto, pues creo que los   
  
problemas "amorosos" son sólo de dos... bueno, en este caso, creo que tres, pero de todos  
  
modos me incomoda... -comenzó a decir mientras se ponía de pie y dirigía una mirada  
  
piadosa a la chica colorina extrañamente ruborizada con el irónico comentario-  
  
-¿de qué está hablando Director?-preguntó Harry algo desesperado-  
  
-del "Hechizo de Pasión Hasta la muerte", ¿le dice algo este nombre?-el director parecía  
  
molesto, irritado. Los ojos escondidos por detrás de sus anteojos, parecían querer   
  
escapar y destruirlo todo a su paso-  
  
Ginny levantó la vista. Ella no sabía de que estaban hablando.  
  
Harry le miró dolido. Nunca pensó que la persona que más admiraba, pudiera estar  
  
decepcionado de sus actos. Pero que culpa tenía él en todo el asunto, si él no obligó  
  
a Draco Malfoy a seducir a su novia ni a ella a serle infiel, él no Los obligó a amarse ni  
  
tampoco se obligó a si mismo a buscar refugio en su ex-novia.  
  
-de eso no quiero hablarle Director, yo vine aquí por otro asunto...  
  
El Director cambió su semblante enfadado por uno de incomprensión.  
  
-¿de qué habla?-dijo volviéndose a sentar-  
  
-de mi Director Dumbledore, de mi. -intervino Ginny alzando la vista-  
  
  
  
******************  
  
-¿no puedes caminar más rápido?  
  
-¿acaso no recuerdas que por tu culpa...  
  
-¡¡calla!! -dijo Draco observando lo que estaba en frente de él-  
  
ya hemos llegado...   
  
Hermione miró hacia al frente y pudo ver la vieja cabaña, esa cabaña  
  
que la había refugiado de una lluvia torrentosa pero que sin embargo la  
  
había sumergido en una tormenta mucha más grande, como es la de enamorarse  
  
de un tipo como Draco Malfoy.  
  
La lluvia era tan fuerte que dificultaba la vista, y fue por eso que   
  
Hermione no pudo ver como Draco la tomó de la mano y la dirigió hacia la  
  
puerta de la cabaña y donde de inmediato la introdujo a la casa aún más  
  
lúgubre que antes.  
  
-ya casi se me había olvidado como era todo esto...-comentó Hermione-  
  
-a mi también -Draco se sentó de golpe en la cama cubierta aún con sabanas   
  
blancas, pero que ahora estaban totalmente desordenadas- ¿tan apurados estabamos  
  
que no alcanzamos a hacer la cama?... ¡¡uh!!  
  
Draco sintió las sabanas rozando la punta de sus dedos, y fue como si nuevamente  
  
esa electricidad que había experimentado esa noche, volviera para recordarle que   
  
nada había cambiado, que su corazón palpitaba al mismo ritmo que aquella noche. Eso   
  
en vez de contentarlo, lo enfadó, por que por su culpa estaba pasando todo esto, por   
  
querer demostrarse a si mismo que él no era una simple distracción para Hermione ni que  
  
tampoco sería para ella un juego entretenido... Todo por demostrarle a su orgullo que  
  
Draco Malfoy no se prestaba para ese tipo de cosas, sólo por eso se decidió esa noche a  
  
hacer ese hechizo, ese hechizo de Pasión hasta la muerte.  
  
-bueno Draco, ¿y a hora qué? -preguntó Hermione frunciendo el seño y afirmando una mano  
  
en la mesa coja-  
  
-¿qué de qué?  
  
-¡¡que vamos a hacer ahora!!  
  
-no te enojes Hermione... -Draco se puso de pie para ponerse en un movimiento  
  
rápido frente ella- no adoptes esa posición desafiante conmigo...  
  
Hermione parpadeó repetidas veces, como si el movimiento acelerado de sus pestañas  
  
grandes y esponjosas quisieran cerrar esa mirada Gris tan embragiadora.  
  
-no te entiendo  
  
-¿no te das cuenta que ese brazo que tienes ahora apoyado en esa mesa, que  
  
esos ojos que quieren hacer pasarse por inocentes, que el color de la sangre que tiene  
  
tu rodilla, y de esas manchas de barro que tiene tus ropas y tu rostro forma un cuadro  
  
totalmente tentador para mi?  
  
Draco le deslisó suavemente la mano por su tibia mejilla, mientras observaba entretenido  
  
la cara de tabulación que adoptaba Hermione al buscar una respuesta a lo que preguntaba él.  
  
-bueno, supongo que debemos comenzar a buscar el libro por... por... ¡la cama!-dijo soltándose  
  
bruscamente de la unión con la vista que tenía con Draco y de esa mano fría que  
  
acariciaba su piel.-  
  
-¿por qué la cama?-preguntó Draco tratando de que lo volviera a mirar-  
  
Hermione no sabía que responder. Por que realmente no sabía la respuesta.  
  
Quisá si la sabía, pero su mente se negaba a reconocerlo, por que la verdad  
  
era tal vez muy cruda de aceptar...   
  
Se le había ocurrido "la cama" por la sensilla razón de que ese había sido el lugar   
  
donde habían consumado su... su "amor" por primera vez, donde se habían entregado al  
  
otro con pasión y con odio, donde por primera vez se sintieron amados y odiados por   
  
el ser que estaba besando, desabrochando todo lo que estaba a su paso, todo lo que  
  
interviniera en esa loca aventura, que ambos emprendieron en aquellas 24 horas.  
  
-tu lo sabes muy bien Draco, no me hagas decirlo... -respondió Hermione apenada y   
  
sentándose en la cama con la vista baja-  
  
-¿por qué Hermione?, ¿por qué tu no puedes decirlo también?, ¿por qué siempre   
  
debo ser yo quien diga esas dos palabras?... eres realmente injusta... -Draco se   
  
arrodillo de manera que sus ojos grises estuvieron a la altura de su cabeza agachada-  
  
-Draco, por favor... ¡¡no quiero decirlo!!  
  
Ahí estaban de nuevo, unas lágrimas derramadas con una impotencia que ya no   
  
tenía limites.   
  
-¡¡deja de llorar como una niña chica!!, tu eres fuerte, te demuestras como "yo  
  
lo puedo todo", y a la hora de decir lo que sientes... ¿dónde queda tu valentía?, eres  
  
realmente patética algunas veces...  
  
-¡¿y qué quieres que te diga!? -Dijo la chica acostándose de espaldas al chico, de   
  
la misma forma que lo hiso una vez Draco-  
  
-lo que estás sintiendo en este mismo instante-Dijo Draco acostándose a su lado,   
  
apoyando su cabeza en su hombro-  
  
********************  
  
Snape avanzaba cuidadoso de que nadie lo viera para poder salir de la torre.   
  
Se preocupó de salir casi junto con un joven gordo y alto, para que nadie pudiera  
  
adivinar que él, que Severus Snape estaba en la torre de Griffindor.  
  
Por fin salió, asiendo entre sus manos la capa de Draco y las tapas duras  
  
del libro. Miraba hacia todos lados, sintiéndose persiguido y asustado.  
  
Miró para atrás y decidió avanzar cuando chocó con Ginny que estaba arrodillada en   
  
el suelo, mientras trataba de ayudar a un Harry paralizado en el suelo.  
  
-¡¡profesor, que bien que está usted aquí!!, ayude a harry, ¡¡¡ayude a harry!!!  
  
Ginny lloraba desesperada.  
  
Snape no lo podía creer, ahora Potter también. Tenía los ojos negros, el rostro   
  
pálido y el cuerpo en aparente rigidez.   
  
-tome esto Wesley-pidió Snape pasandole la capa y las tapas del libro- y sigame...  
  
Snape cargó a Harry y comensó a avanzar por los pasillos, tratando de llegar lo antes   
  
posible a las mazmorras.  
  
Ginny lo seguía extrañada. ¿por qué Snape estaba tan asustado?, por que esa cara  
  
era de susto, de pavor ante la presencia de Harry... ¿y por qué el estaba así?   
  
Harry se sintió perdido, con los pensamientos enredados y la cabeza adolorida.  
  
Cuando por fin despertó, estaba cerca del lago, en una noche fría.   
  
Se sintió enfermo, adolorido y aturdido.  
  
No entendía nada, hace unos segundos venía caminando por los pasillos del castillo   
  
junto a Ginny, hace unos minutos había estado conversando con el Director Dumbledore...  
  
¿qué era todo esto?...   
  
De pronto sintió como si alguien se hubiera caido en el agua. Se asustó, tal vez ese  
  
alguien necesitaria ayuda... Luego, mientras harry se ponía de pie, se sintió otro ruido,  
  
otra persona que caía en el agua.  
  
Corrió hacia el lago, justo a tiempo para ver como Draco Malfoy sacaba del agua a   
  
Hermione.  
  
Harry se acercó más, ocultándpse por entre los arbustos para escuchar lo que  
  
estaban diciendo...  
  
Por fin llegaron, Snape no quiso dejar pasar a Ginny, entró sólo para dejar a Harry  
  
acostado en el sillón de la misma habitación donde estaban Hermione y Draco.  
  
Luego volvió haci aodnde estaba la chica.  
  
-deme eso -pidió gruñiendo- y ahora vallase de aquí, y de esta palabra   
  
a nadie, ¿me escuchó bien?, ¡¡a nadie!!  
  
-pero señor, ¿y Harry?-preguntó totalmente desconcertada.  
  
-no se preocupe, yo me encargo.  
  
Le cerró la puerta de golpe.  
  
Ginny se marchó a su cuarto.  
  
************************  
  
-siento, que no existe nadie más importante que tu, siento que mi amor es correspondido  
  
aunque a veces quieras hacerme pensar que no me amas... Por que yo te amo... te amo Draco  
  
Malfoy...  
  
-bien, pero ahora dimelo mirandome a los ojos, es lo último que te pido. -dijo Draco   
  
obligándola a voltear-   
  
-YO, te amo Draco Malfoy... te amo, simplemente te amo...  
  
Draco no pudo aguantar las ganas, y acercó sus labios hacia los suyos, cerró los ojos  
  
dejándose llevar, preparándose para lo que él vaticinaba como algo lleno de pasión, como  
  
aquellas veces en que el tiempo parecía detenerse, donde solo se podía escuchar el ruido  
  
de sus respiraciones y el palpitar acelerado de sus corazones...  
  
Pero se equivocó, esta vez, no fue así.  
  
Hermione, en un ágil movimiento, fue capaz de subirse encima de él.  
  
Le estaba besando el cuello justo cuando le susurra al oído:  
  
-esta vez Draco, seré yo quién que te lastime, seré yo... pero te aseguro que   
  
esto te gustará, púes prometo que esta SANGRIENTA VENGAMZA, será lo mejor que te  
  
pudo haber pasado...  
  
Draco no comprendía que estaba pasando...  
  
Por primera vez podía decirse que Draco Malfoy estaba completamente asustado.  
  
Y lo estuvo aún más cuando sintió algo frío que rozaba sus labios... dirigió una  
  
leve mirada y pudo darse cuenta que lo que estaba sobre su boca, era su daga, la  
  
daga de serpiente que había usado en el hechiso de pasión hasta la muerte...  
  
Hermione tenía los ojos igual de mieles, pero esta vez con una crudesa que antes  
  
no expresaba. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo, sabía que iba a  
  
practicarle el mismo hechizo que Draco le había hecho antes.   
  
Le desabrochó la camisa, le sostuvo con una fuerza impresionante los brazos de   
  
Draco, y por unos segundos se dedicó a observar el semblante atemorizado que tenía  
  
el chico. Le besa la cara, su cuello, hasta sentir que su respiración ya había   
  
cambiado el ritmo.  
  
Deslisó la daga or su estómago, recorriendo cada una de las lineas que  
  
se podían ver en el exquisito cuerpo de Draco. Se sintió extasiada, loca...  
  
como si ella fuera la desiquilibriada de la pelicula que iba a cometer un  
  
asesinato.  
  
-¿qué estas haciendo Hermione?-quiso saber Draco-  
  
Hermione le calló poniéndole la daga sobre sus labios nuevamente.  
  
-Con el hechizo, yo pude saber que tu eras mi verdadera pasión, mi verdadero  
  
amor y mi verdadero todo... y eso me costó admitirlo, y creo que  
  
siempre voy a odiar reconocerlo... pero, no me había preguntado sino hasta  
  
ahora, si yo soy realmente tu verdadera pasión, si yo soy tu verdadero  
  
amor... y ahora lo voy a averiguar...  
  
Hermione se agachó hasta poner su cara sobre la de Draco...  
  
Acercó la daga a sus labios y le propició un ligero corte, donde   
  
rápidamente corrió sangre...  
  
Draco se sintió volar, y más aún cuando Hermione le besó la boca y succionó  
  
toda la sangre...  
  
Fue como si todo sus deseos fueran cumplidos al sentir el rose de esos  
  
labios sobre los suyos, como si su mente fuera a romperse.  
  
Sintió el corazón agitado de la chica, sintió como ella disfrutaba también  
  
lo que estaba haciendo, de igual forma como él lo había hecho en ese  
  
momento. Cerró los ojos para relajarse.  
  
Hermione se sacó la camisa quedando en ropa interior, y posó su cuerpo   
  
tuibio por sobre el de Draco.  
  
El dolor que sintió en ese instante, fue cambiado por un éxtasis mágico  
  
y volátil...  
  
Mientras Harry Potter observaba angustiado por la ventana...  
  
Mientras Hermione Granger comensó a acariciar el cuerpo del chico...  
  
Mientras Draco Malfoy desabrochaba definitivamente su camisa y la   
  
lanzaba por los aires...  
  
  
  
  
  
*********fin de capitulo************  
  
hola!!!  
  
Tuve que dejar de lado "Dragón en Éxtasis" para poder escribir este,  
  
ya que me llegaron unos r/r que casi me cuelgan... ¡¡¡no me presionen  
  
tanto!!! (XD)  
  
Espero que les haya gustado y que manden muchos, muchos, pero MUCHOS  
  
reviews, por que quiero tener muchisimos!!!  
  
Gracias por seguir fieles esta historia...   
  
Así Mapache se siente más aceptada, más amada y respetada por   
  
la sociedad... ya que esta comunmente me rechaza... (;.;)  
  
Besos para los hombres!!!  
  
y abrazos fuertes a las mujeres!!!  
  
De esta...  
  
"Ingenua e inocente niña"  
  
MAPACHE 77 -.- *.* +.+ ^ ^  
  
pd:una pregunta, ¿mato a ginny verdad?, ¿y que hago con ron? (XD) 


	17. Secreta Intimidad

24 HORAS CAPITULO Nº17: "Secreta Intimidad" "POR MAPACHE"  
  
El ambiente presente en aquella cabaña, era de tal magnitud que muy  
  
pronto pudo confundirse por una especie de infierno o tal vez un incendio inaplacable.  
  
Draco se deslizaba con sabiduría por las líneas del cuerpo de la chica y procuraba  
  
intentar un beso que Hermione evitaba con dulzura.  
  
Harrry derramaba lágrimas por detrás de la ventana abierta por el viento...   
  
Escuchaba todo, veía todo... Las exclamaciones de su amada y los gemidos aprobadores de su odiado... Ese amor sublime que sin duda crecía y florecía frente de sus ojos esmeraldas...y él ahí, sin poder hacer nada, sin siquiera gritar enfurecido y romper lo que estuviera enfrente, no, él no, Harry Potter se limitaba a llorar desconsolado.  
  
La sangre de Draco dejó de correr, había sido sanado por los labios de Hermione... Nuevamente el hechizo de Pasión hasta la muerte había logrado su propósito.   
  
Hermione miró hacia los ojos grises del chico que introducía una mano por debajo de su prenda más íntima y logró divisar que su boca estaba en perfectas condiciones.  
  
-¿qué pasa aquí?-preguntó Hermione deteniendo su éxtasis e incorporándose en la cama-  
  
Se tapó el pecho desnudo abrazandose en señal de protección.-  
  
-no te entiendo... -respondió dubitativo Draco-  
  
Harry Escuchaba...  
  
-tu labio Draco... ¿tu labio ya no sangra?  
  
Hermione le miró sorprendida...   
  
Draco sólo atinó a ruborizar sus mejillas y agachar la mirada.  
  
-si Hermione, tu también eres mi verdadero Amor, ¿contenta?   
  
Hermione no supo que responder ante a aquella afirmación. Había conseguido su propósito y ahora no   
  
sabía que hacer. Estaba asustada, ahora que habìa confirmado el amor de Draco... ¿qué venía ahora?...  
  
Deseaba salir corriendo, huir, si, huir, huir de aquella verdad que florecía, y que le recordaba con una mirada  
  
gris que ella lo había querido así, que así lo había decidido.  
  
  
  
Su mente, siempre tan racional y "perfecta" (como algunos llamaban) no estaba preparada para aquel imprevisto.  
  
Ella si era el verdadero amor de Draco, y Draco era el de ella.. ¿ahora que demonios venía?, ¿qué?  
  
-supongo que te estarás preguntando lo mismo que yo... -dijo Draco poniéndose de pie y buscando con la vista la camisa que se le había quitado con tanto frenesí- Ahora que vendrá... ¡¡¡que demonios hacer ahora con todo esto que ya comenzamos!!!  
  
-Perdóname Draco, pero yo no fui la comenzó todo este asuntillo del hechizo-dijo Hermione mirándolo con cierto resentimiento-  
  
-no te vengas a lavar las manos Hermione... ¡¡¡¡acabas de hacer lo mismo conmigo!!!!  
  
Draco no encontraba su camisa...   
  
Y Harry continuaba mordiéndose los labios de ira... y tal vez de impotencia. Sentía que lo había perdido todo. Que había perdido definitavemente a Hermione. Aún así no entendía de que estaban hablando...  
  
Claro que sabía de que estaban hablando. Por que querer negarselo a si mismo... Draco le había pasado un pergamino donde salía todo ese hechizo explicado a la perfección. Ahora se daba cuenta de todo, acababa de ver el hechizo...ahora lo entendía todo...   
  
Harry Potter, se dió cuenta que no había perdido a nadie, que Hermione nunca había sido suya, que desde siempre había pertenecido a Draco Malfoy, y él tenía que resignarse a ello.  
  
Hermione comenzaba a encolerizarse...  
  
-¡¡cómo es posible!!-Gritó enfurecida- yo solo... yo sólo... yo sólo estaba...  
  
-¡¡silencio!!-dijo Draco- mira ahí abajo... ¡¡¡es el libro Hermione, el libro!!!  
  
Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida.  
  
Unas páginas amarillas estaban esparcidas por el suelo, debajo de la cama precisamente. Las cubría un petito blanco de Hermione, y la camisa que tanto buscaba Draco.  
  
Ambos se agacharon y recogieron sus prendas algo avergonzados. Se dirigieron miradas entrecortadas, que Hermione evitó recogiendo las páginas, despuès de haberse puesto el peto apresurada.  
  
-¿Qué dicen?-preguntó Draco poniéndose la camisa despreocupadamente sin abrocharla antes de dirigir una mirada buscadora hacia las páginas-  
  
-Espera, déjame leer... -Respondió Hermione concentrada en su objetivo-  
  
Se sentó en la cama, mientras sus ojos adoptaban una forma de terror.  
  
Draco aguardó en silencio, intentando controlar sus emociones y sus ganas de arrancarle las páginas de las manos y... y averiguar...  
  
Hermione terminó de leer. Su cara estaba pálida. No dijo absolutamente nada, solamente se quedó paralizada después de dejar las páginas a un lado.  
  
-¿qué pasa Hermione?-Preguntó Draco comenzando a asustarse por el semblante de Hermione-  
  
-Averigualo tu mismo... Tenemos casi las últimas páginas del hechizo, son las consecuencias y advertencias Draco, advertencias que tu no leiste... Esto es grave...  
  
-¿casi las últimas?  
  
Draco se apresuró a tomar las páginas y comenzar a leer.  
  
Decía así...  
  
Este hechizo, tiene sus consecuencias, recomendamos leer lo siguiente antes de practicar el hechizo:  
  
Si la/el hehizada/o, besa o toca a cualquier hombre (mujer) que no sea su verdadero amor, éste se verá inbiscuido directamente con estas consecuencias, y esto conllevará, a que el libro "aparentemente" se queme y la hechizada tenga que ser "salvada de la muerte" por el que si es su verdadero amor(lo aclaramos ya en la spágina anteriores). Nos explicamos de lo último;  
  
El hechizador y la hechizada/o, deben buscar el contenido de este libro, ¿cómo?, muy fácil, deben recorrer todas las partes donde tuvieron algún tipo de relación amorosa (besos, caricias, etc) y revivirlo (algo así como una reconstrucción de escena pero "haciéndolo de nuevo").  
  
En el mundo real estos apareceran como dormidos, por lo que debe ser rápidos pues el tiempo corre normalmente en "el mundo Real".  
  
Si hubo otro involucrado, (el besado o tocado por la/el hechizado/a), debe estar presente en este tiempo, siendo testigo ocular de la reconstrucción de la historia de los amantes. Éste, también aparecerá como dormido en el mundo real, y aparecerá instantaneamente cuando comiense la busqueda en este otro mundo.  
  
Los amantes, deben tener una concentración muy grande, a pesar de que este testigo este observando, por esto, esta etapa del hechizo la denominamos secreta intimidad  
  
PIENSE MUY BIEN ANTES DE PRACTICAR EL HECHIZO.  
  
¿Y qué pasa si el hechizador esesta vez el hechizado?   
  
(Continua página 100)  
  
Draco buscó desesperado más páginas.  
  
-no hay más Draco... esas son todas...-dijo Hermione en tono ofuscado-  
  
Ambos guardaron silencio durante un largo período.  
  
Draco caminó pensativo por la cabaña, con la mente congelada y los puños cerrados. La verdad era demasiado peligrosa, además se sentía aún más mal con saber y tener la absoluta certeza de que él, y nadie más que él, era el culpable de todo.  
  
-¿estás contento?, por culpa de tu orgullo ahora estamos en un tremendo problema... ¡¡¡¡cómo no eres capaz de leer con cautela las instrucciones, las consecuencias cuando vas a practicar un hechizo!!!!, ¿qué clase de mago eres? ¿ah?, ¡¡¡que esperas hacer ahora idiota!!! -gritó Hermione poniéndose en frente de él, buscando desesperada su mirada gris, que a estas alturas, ya estaba perdida y apagada- No demoraran en notar nuestra ausencia...  
  
-¿Potter?, ¿dónde está Potter? -Preguntó con los ojos aún más abiertos Draco-  
  
Hermione abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa.  
  
Según el hechizo, Harry tenía que estar aquí, y ser testigo ocular de la reconstrucción...  
  
Ambos, sin decirse absolutamente nada, comenzaron a mirar alrededor buscando a Harry Potter, quién ya había comenzado a llorar de nuevo desde detrás de la ventana.  
  
Harry se escondió, no sabía si estaba listo, ¿podía acaso él ver como hacían... el amor?, ¿era así de fácil?. Reviviría la mentira de Hermione, por fin sabría lo que había pasado en esas 24 horas, y ahora si que Hermione no iba a poder mentirle.  
  
Aunque iba a ser demasiado doloroso, frustante... decepcionante...  
  
-¡¡¡Sal de ahí Potter!!!, ¡SABEMOS QUE ESTÁS AHÍ!-gritó Draco algo entretenido con el asunto. Una sonrisa ganadora se dibujó rápidamente en su rostro y sus mejillas volvieron a encenderse-  
  
-¡¡¡callate Draco!!!, detente de una vez.... -Hermione comenzaba a sollozar- Detente por favor, ¡¡¡detente!!!...   
  
Hermione fue resbalandose paulatinamente en el suelo, hasta quedar como una muñeca de trapo tirada en el suelo. Se sentía horriblemente mal. No queria que Harry viera lo que tenían que hacer, no podía ser tan así. Harry descubriría toda su mentira, toda su traición... Y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.  
  
El ambiente estaba lleno de tensión. Y no era para menos, en unos minutos, o quizá segundos, llegaría Harry Potter y comensaría la tortura. Y no solo para Hermione, sino que también para Draco Malfoy, quien a pesar de mostrar una seguridad tajante, se sentía nervioso, temeroso de que no pudiera cumplir con el hechizo...  
  
Hacerlo Frente Potter, le parecía divertido y le presentaba una alegría al saber que vería a su mayor enemigo sufrir... Pero de todas formas estaba asustado, por no saber si podría responder como Malfoy a Hermione habiendo un intruso, para este tipo de cosas se necesitaba intimidad, mucha intimidad...   
  
Pero por algo, esta parte del hechizo se llamaba así, y él no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.  
  
  
  
De pronto se sintió un estruendo que provenía de la puerta de la cabaña.  
  
Una voz agresiva salió desde el alma de aquel chico:  
  
-Aqui me tienes Draco, ¿cuándo comenzamos?  
  
Harry Potter había entrado de golpe en la cabaña y se había puesto de pie en su entrada, con los brazos cruzados y el semblante desafiante.  
  
Ambos chicos se miraron perplejos.  
  
Sin saber que hacer.  
  
  
  
  
  
"*******************************************"  
  
Snape se afirmaba la cebeza con ambas manos intentando así sacar alguna idea para poder solucionar el asunto que podía costarle la salida de Hogwarts, y más aún, el odio de Dumbledore y de la Señora Malfoy. De Narcisa.  
  
Los chicos seguían ahí, como si estuvieran muertos. Y Snape inquieto ante el desenlace.  
  
Él recordaba muy bien el hechizo, en este momento seguramente ya se habrían encontrado con Potter, o tal vez estarían aún leyendo el libro, o quizá aún no lo encontraban... Era todo tan relativo, que le enfermaba aún más los nervios...  
  
Lo recordaba muy bien, obviamente. Él mismo había sido el propulsor de este hechizo y por su culpa fue a dar a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca. Sin embargo al go en su mente había querido ignorarlo, o más bien convencerse a si mismo que él no había tenido nada que ver... Fue por eso que le entregó la autorización a Draco para que fuera a la biblioteca, algo en esos ojos grises le decían para que lo quería, que era precisamente para un hechizo amoroso... Y con Granger, y por ende, con Potter.  
  
Él era apenas un chiquillo de 15 años. Cursaba apenas el sexto grado y sus pensamientos ya estaban turbados por una chica de Huplepuff. Era de cabello negro azabache, y tenía unos ojos amarillos luminosos, inmensamente llamativos. Lamentablemente, el chico más popular de Slytherin, ya la estaba conquistando... Era inteligente, guapo y conu na mirada gris malévola. Si, era Lucios Malfoy, y la chica era Narcisa.  
  
Le había practicado el hechizo, y había dado como resultado algo tajante, preciso y sin derecho a replica.  
  
Lucios Malfoy si era el verdadero amor de Narcisa, y Narcisa era el verdadero amor de Snape...   
  
Un triaungulo amoroso que a la larga, resultó enfermizo.  
  
Decidió llevarlos a la enfermería, y decir a todos, que se encontraban enfermos...  
  
Podía inventar que se habían tomado mucha poción para dormir...  
  
El problema sería engañar a Madame Pomfrey...  
  
PIENSA SEVERUS SNAPE, ES HORA DE PENSAR Y NO DE RECORDAR...   
  
Se dijo a si mismo en forma de reto.  
  
  
  
"********************************************"  
  
-Te estabamos esperando Potter... ¿dónde te habías escondido que no llegabas?  
  
Draco interrumpió el silencio con unas palabras totalmente irónicas.  
  
-Intentaba no vomitar con lo que vi y escuché... Ustedes dos me dan asco, un verdadero asco... -respondió Harry mirando a Hermione de reojo. Quién no se atrevía a levantar la mirada ni a parar de llorar.  
  
-Bien, como veo que escuchaste todo, supongo que podemos comenzar de una vez... Necesitamos encontrar ese libro lo antes posible... -Mencionó Draco acercandose sigilosamente hacia Hermione-  
  
-de acuerdo... -respondió Harry-  
  
Draco tomó del brazo a Hermione y la levantó hasta dejarla tirada en la cama. La chica continuaba sollosando, aunque éste iba en deceso. Dió media vuelta para darle la espalda a Draco, quien se había ensañado en acariciarle el torso y besarle el cuello, sin dejar de mirar a Harry.  
  
-¡empiecen de una vez!, Hermione, reacciona, no te hagas ahora la desentida,muy bien sabes como hacerlo ¿verdad?, ¿verdad que si sabes hacerlo muy bien?... -dijo Harry furioso-  
  
Hermione Granger reaccionó incorporándose en la cama.  
  
-¿no te das cuenta Harry que esto es muy dificil para mi?-preguntó mirando fijamente a Harry-  
  
-no creo que Malfoy opine lo mismo...-mencionó aguantando las lágrimas- después de esas 24 horas en que estuvieron juntos, no debería costarte tanto... Además, falta mucha historia que revivir, supongo que hay muchos más encuentros aparte de este, ¿no?...  
  
Hermione guardó silencio y cerró los ojos.  
  
-¡¡veo que eres muy inteligente Potter!!, por supuesto que este no es el primer y único encuentro, quedan muchos más, tal vez puedas aprender del maestro... Solo mira, y aprende...   
  
Draco comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de Hermione con sus labios, mientras sus manos procuraban recorrer su cintura, muslos... hasta poder introducir su mano por debajo del peto...  
  
Hermione sintió que estaban nuevamente solos, que no existía nada más aparte de las manos de Draco y sus respiraciones abrumadas, que el silencio ya había sido interrumpido por el sonido que provocó que el cuerpo de la chica cayó definitavemente en la cama... Ambos cerraron los ojos, cayendo por fin en una...   
  
En una secreta intimidad...   
  
Mientras Harry Potter apretaba los puños y nuevamente sus ojos se volvían más cristalinos por el deceo de las lágrimas de salir...  
  
Pero no cerró los ojos, Estaba dispuesto a soportarlo...  
  
**************fin de capitulo****************  
  
HOLIS!!!!   
  
¿Cómo está mi querido público?,  
  
Bueno, por fin he podido subir este capitulo... ¡¡¡me esforcé mucho!!!, así que espero que les haya gustado.   
  
MAPACHE, anda por las nubes... parece ser que el amor ha tocado mi puerta, así que el tiempo ha sido aún más reducido... ¡¡¡¡pero de todas formas aquí estoy!!!, cumpliendoles, a ustedes, quienes me presionan cada día por escribir... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SE LOS AGRADESCOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
eSpErO qUe EsTéN mUy BiEn, Y qUe ReCuErDeN mAnDaR mUcHoS R/r, PaRa TeNeR mÁs ÁnImO!!!  
  
¡¡¡Gracias, por ser como son!!!  
  
Dejen muchos r/rm necesito saber como quedó este capitulo...  
  
me despido, tengo que idear el siguiente capitulo y también Dragón en Éxtasis... ¡¡¡¡¡tengo mucho trabajo por hacer!!!...  
  
se despide amorosamente  
  
LA INGENUA E INOCENTE NIÑA  
  
MAPACHE,  
  
PD:tengo nuevo mail, la otra cuenta... ¡¡¡me la mataron!!!, es: mapachita_77unik@hotmail.com  
  
(por si quieren escribirme o incluirme en sus contactos de MSN +.+) 


	18. Sexo, pudor y Lágrimas

24 HORAS CAPITULO Nº18: "SEXO, PUDOR Y LÁGRIMAS " Por Mapachita  
  
Dispuesto a soportarlo por que no le iba a dar en el gusto a Draco de sentirse ganador. Él podía hacerlo, podía soportar el dolor que le producía ver a Hermione cerrar los ojos extasiada y la manera en que sus manos comenzaban a sacarle la camisa a Draco.  
  
Su mente estaba tratando de mantenerla ocupada, pensando en la navidad que se aproximaba, pensando en que regalarle a Ron y en esas cosas absurdas que siempre se intenta pensar para escapar de algún sentir penoso, pero que no surge jamás efecto alguno... Casi lo estaba logrando cuando sintió la voz a brumada de Hermione decir con tono incitante una frase que debía de recordar para siempre: te amo Draco, te amo.  
  
Eso bastó para mirar concentrado la imagen de los dos amantes.  
  
Draco ya estaba sobre ella. Y completamente desnudo, al igual que Hermione.  
  
Draco ya iba a introducirse dentro de aquel triaúngulo abrumador, cuando sucedió lo impensable. Quizá lo que nunca pensaron que ocurriría. Era tan inprevisto, que los amantes tuvieron que detenerse, para mirar de donde provenýa aquel ruido.  
  
-¡¡¡Harry, Harry!!!, ¿qué pasa?, demonios harry, ¡¡¡respondeme!!!-gritó Hermione desesperada al verlo en el suelo, con un aspecto petrificador-  
  
-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?, ¡¡no entiendo nada!!-exclamó Draco cubriéndo su cuerpo desnudo para dirigirse hacia el chico desmayado-  
  
Hermione ya había llegado hasta su lado e intentaba reanimarlo con golpes en el pecho, que propiciaba con los puños cerrados y llena de ira, mientras unas lágrimas cubrían sus mejillas.  
  
Draco se acercó hasta ella y la cubrió con una sábana que tomó de la cama desarmada.  
  
-Es inutil Hermione, ha vuelto al mundo real- mencionó Draco con voz seca-  
  
Hermione se paró del suelo y se cubrió aún más con la sábana, alejándose de Draco y de Harry dió a entender que su mente ya habría colapsado, se sentía como si hubiera llegado un dementor y como si este le hubiera dado un beso.  
  
"Harry desmayado y Draco a medio vestir"  
  
Todo esto formaba un cuadro lo bastante turbador como para que ella se sintiera así. Ya ni siquiera le quedaban lágrimas para derramar, era como si su corazón ya no pudiera soportar tanto dolor, y que su mente habría dejado todo raciosino de lado. Y ahí se quedó, observando con aquellos ojos miel apagados y desorbitados.  
  
Draco estaba muy lejos de sentirse con un vacío como el de Hermione. Al contrario, sentía una alegría brutal que pareció abundarle. Ahora ya no habrían intrusos. Podría cumplir perfectamente con el hechizo.  
  
Pero no pensaba siquiera en lo que vendría por delante, lo que ambos tendrían que esperar para sentirse por fin en paz...   
  
¿era eso lo que realmente quería?, ¿sentirse en paz y ya nunca más sentir esa adrenalina que le producía estar escondido o de estar averiguando paso a paso todo sobre el hechizo?... Sin duda la repuesta tendrá que venir con el tiempo, al menos eso pensaba él.  
  
Hermione dejó de ser una niña... Fue solo en ese momento en que logró decifrar lo que tenía que hacer de ahora en adelante... Tendría que juntar tres factores, solo tres factores para lograr cumplir lo que el hechizo le pedía. Ella pensaba... ya tenía la respuesta, pero sus labios temían de decirlo a viva voz para que el chico que estaba parado detrás suyo también fuera partícipe.   
  
Pasaron largos minutos, los que aprovechó Draco para dejar a Harry en la cama.  
  
Sintió como sus manos se habían vuelto derepente más firmes, con ganas de luchar contra todo lo que se le atreviera a interponerse en su camino... También como sus ojos se volvían quizá más oscuros y con una mirada más agria y determinante. Ella no podía verse a sí misma, pero no era necesario, lo percibía tan claramente como si estuviera frente un espejo.  
  
Volteó decidida hacia Draco para decirle todo de una vez, para averiguar si así podía sacar ese nudo que le apretaba la garganta y parecía a ratos querer ahogarla.  
  
-Draco... -mencionó con voz seca e implacable-  
  
El chico de cabellos rubios platinados y ahora rostro encendido, se quedó perplejo en la forma totalmente distinta en que se veía Hermione.  
  
Estaba cubierta con la sábana de una forma despreocupada, en la que se podía divisar la orilla de un pecho terso y duro, de color mate que en su forma sensual acompañaba sus cabellos despeinados que caían en el mismo pecho, cubriendo con delicadeza aquella parte tan promiscua como lo era el centro de su seno adolecente. Su cabello parecía más risado y mucho más largo...   
  
Hermosa, simplemente hermosa...  
  
-dime -dijo tratando de disimular su sorpresa-  
  
- " Sexo, pudor y lágrimas"... debemos juntar todo eso Draco, así dará resultado...  
  
Su voz parecía tan segura de sí misma, que Draco nisiquiera pensó y asintió levemente.  
  
  
  
"****************************************"  
  
Snape hizo aparecer tres camillas y puso a los chicos en ellas.   
  
Llegó después de unos tropiezos a la enfermería, entrando lo más sigolosamente posible. No quería ser descubierto totalmente desprevenido por la enfermera que sin duda no aguantaría la razón para dirigirle una palabra desagradable...  
  
Los dejó en un compartimiento, intentando hacerlo lo más disimulado posible... aunque con tres chicos era bastante dificil lograrlo.   
  
Después de mucho esfuerzo, pudo dejarlos en su entera conformidad, ahora venía lo más complicado... hablar con la señora Pomfrey y convencerla de que no dijiera nada a nadie... pero como...  
  
-¡profesor Snape!, que sorpresa verlo, ¿qué lo trae por aquí?-preguntó la voz de la enfermera-  
  
El profesor volteó lentamente, intentando guardar las apariencias mostrándose sereno. Su mente avanzaba acelerada intenado encontrar las palabras, el tono necesario para saludar a la persona que seguramemente podría salvarle de la expulsión de Hogwarts.  
  
-¡buenas Pompy!, ¿cómo estás?-dijo en un tono afable-  
  
La enfermera quedó perpleja. Sólo Dumbledore le decía así... y además ese tono no venía con la postura de siempre del "abominable profesor de pociones". Su cara fue lo bastante explicita para darle a conocer a Snape que su actuación había sido demasiada exagerada.  
  
Pasaron unos minutos para que Snape se atreviera a volver a hablar.  
  
-madame Pomfrey... te voy a ser sicero... -dijo alfin cayendo rendido en una silla, ante la mirada asustada de la mujer vestida de blanco que imitó su movimiento acercando una silla junto a él.-  
  
Snape ya no pudo más...  
  
Su cabeza se enredó entre sus dedos, mientras al mismo tiempo sus lágrimas humedecían su capa negra.  
  
Aquel cuadro llegó a conmoverla... acarició su cabello tal cual una madre lo hace con un hijo.  
  
-¿qué es lo tan grave como para sacarle lágrimas a Severus Snape?-preguntó con voz dulce-  
  
-es una historia muy larga... -respondió tartamudeando-  
  
-tengo tiempo...  
  
  
  
"***********************************************"  
  
  
  
Asintió por la sencilla razón de que esa mirada, esa postura desafiante no le dejaba otra alternativa. Por que Hermione Granger por fin había podido tomar las riendas y dirigirlo, ordenarle lo que debía hacer.  
  
Hermione observó algo asombrada la reacción tan sumisa que presentó. No se lo esperaba. Pero no era hora de "sorpresas ni de perplejidades", era hora de seguir con esa fuerza que de un momento a otro se le había infiltrado en su semblante siempre tan felino, siempre tan de palabras y no de acciones, como ella había acostumbrado a practicar en su relación con Draco.  
  
Se acercó cautelosa . Con la mirada firme y altiva, cosas que seguramente le traerían buenos resultados.  
  
La cabaña había parecido congelarse de un momento a otro... La ventana que Harry Potter había dejado abierta ya estaba causando efecto y el viento corría de una forma violenta; la tormenta no parecía calmarse, al contrario, había superado su magnitud y quería llevarse consigo a estos amantes que en ese preciso instante se miraban concentrados, observando cada movimiento, cada gesto que les indicara que podían acercarse con más energía y simplemente sucumbir en las garras del amor.  
  
El viento movía sus cabellos de una forma tan sublime que a ratos parecía una especie de diosa de la mitología griega la que se acercaba hacia Draco y le palpaba la mejilla derecha, mientras éste, derretía su conciencia cerrando sus ojos con la esperanza de salir huyendo de ahí y de no volver jamás... de salir unido a aquella mano de tan tersa textura, que le decía un te amo silencioso, una declaración de amor de la manera más tenue que puede existir en este mundo. Hermione percibía la electricidad que estremecía a Draco... Era imposible no sentirla... Draco movía su cabeza de un lado a otro lentamente, con una sonrisa fina dibujada en su rostro; su cuerpo se enroscaba como una serpiente expuesta al fuego mientras su otra mano comenzaba a hacer un trabajo verdaderamente enloquecedor... su estómago ya no resistía más ante aquellos dedos tan fuertes y sutiles a la vez...   
  
su camisa caía nuevamente al suelo por los constantes movimientos.  
  
Ella se sentía dichosa de poder despertar este placer tan etéreo y enloquecer con él tan desenfrenadamente. Le propició un beso apretado en su mejilla escogida, duradero y tierno como los primeros rayos de luz que se traslucen por la ventana al amanecer y te recuerdan que estás vivo.  
  
Se separó del beso muy lentamente...  
  
Draco abrió los ojos de la misma forma para agradecer con una mirada sincera, aquel gesto tan... tan atrayente a caer vencido ante sus pies.  
  
-Simplemente eres... -quizo decir Draco, pero hermione lo interrumpió con una sonrisa dulce y un dedo en sus labios para no deajrlo hablar-  
  
Y se besaron, se besaron de la forma más hermosa que puede existir, cayendo por fin en un abismo del cual ninguno quería subir...  
  
"*******************************************"  
  
-nunca creí en la posibilidad de que tu hayas amado a alguien en tu vida... -dijo la enfermera algo sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar-  
  
Snape le dirigió una mirada pendenciera por su frívolo comentario y luego bajó la cabeza para esconder la vergüenza que le producía el haber tenido que contar algo tan íntimo y secreto.  
  
Pomfrey enrojeció sus mejillas y demoró un poco en volver hablar.  
  
-y entonces debo esconder a estos 3 muchachitos mientras arreglan los problemas de ese... de ese hechizo, ¿está bien?-preguntó temeroza-  
  
-si... y recuerda que ni Dumbledore debe saberlo  
  
-¿acaso no lo sabe ya?, ¡¡¡Severus, debes decírselo!!, tarde o temprano se enterará de lo ocurrido...  
  
-¿qué no lo entiendes?, ¡¡¡no quiero que lo sepa!!!, por eso te estoy pidiendo el favor de que los ocultes aquí, eso podría costarme la salida de Hogwarts... ¡¡¡¡expuse la vida de tres chicos!!!, ¿no es eso grave?  
  
La enfermera no contestó esta vez. Se dió por enterada de que no debía seguir hablando.  
  
Snape agradeció el silencio tomándole la mano y dandole una pequeña caricia. Algo insípida pero caricia al fin. Se dirigió hacia la puerta para marcharse de una vez...   
  
-gracias Pomfrey -mencionó antes de dar vuelta a la manilla y perderse en el exterior-  
  
-de nada -respondió después de estar segura de que ya se había marchado-  
  
Se quedó pensativa durante unos minutos, absorta, sentada en la silla tratando de entender lo que acababa de suceder. Era todo demasiado confuso como para poder entenderlo tan deprisa, se necesitaba tiempo, tiempo para enclarecer las dudas y las preguntas que se le vinieron a la mente y que no se atrevió a formular tan directamente.  
  
Se puso de pie y se fue a observar a los tres chicos que aparentemente dormían en las camillas.  
  
-pobrecillos... No saben que el amor puede causar tantos problemas... -dijo antes de llevarlos a una habitación continua a la suya para poder vigilarlos con entereza y secar las lágrimas que ya le estaban dificultando  
  
la visión-  
  
"*****************************************"  
  
Ron (n/a: ¡¡¡aunque no lo crean, es Ron!!!) caminaba lentamente por las calles de Hogsmeade, procurando distraerse con la cantidad de tonterías  
  
que se puede encontrar en ese pueblo... Pero ya no era lo mismo, ya no era suficiente tener en sus manos un montón de bromas y no tener con   
  
quien practicarselas a alguien y jugar una broma... Ya no estaba su amigo Harry... Y ya no estaba Hermione para castigarlos por su falta  
  
de "sentido común y ser tan inmaduros".  
  
¿Cómo podían cambiar tanto las cosas en menos de 1 año?... Esa pregunta le turbaba la mente y fue esa misma turbación la que lo llevó   
  
directamente a las 3 escobas y sentarse en la mesa más alejada que pudo encontrar.  
  
Su mente viajaba sin rumbo por los recuerdos tan felices que tenía hace unos meses con sus inseparables amigos... Todas las aventuras que  
  
había protagonizado con harry, todas las peleas que tuvo con Hermione... Todas esos chistes y las risas que conseguía de respuesta de parte  
  
de lso dos. Todo se había derrumbado, y él no estaba haciendo nada por detenerlo.  
  
Parvati y Lavender llegaron muy animadas a las 3 escobas buscando su mesa favorita. Pero esta vez estaba ocupada por un chico colorín, muy fornido pero de cara muy triste...  
  
Ambas se miraron de reojo. Este par de chicas estaban tan conectadas que sabía como reaccionar ante estas "oportunidades que brinda la   
  
vida".  
  
-¿Qué dices?... ¿vamos?-preguntó parvati pícara a su amiga de misma cara-  
  
-por mi no hay problema... Tú trae las 9 cervezas... Yo lo conquisto mientras  
  
-a sus ordenes... -contestó la chica con energía como si estuviera cumpliendo una regla de ejército-  
  
Lavender se acercó cautelosa hacia el chico y lo saludó con una amplia sonrisa:  
  
-¿¡Por qué tan solo Wesley!? -se sentó enfrente y cruzó una pierna ostentando un muslo cubierto apenas con una faldita-  
  
Ron subió la mirada y por un momento quiso marcharse de inmediato... Pero al ver con la "disponibilidad previa" con que venía la chica  
  
decidió quedarse.  
  
-hola Lavender, ¿y tú?, ¿por que tan sola?... -preguntó al mismo tiempo que su mente se olvidaba de los problemas y sonreía con aires   
  
de conquistador-  
  
-bueno... ahora ya no lo estoy, pero si te refieres a que donde está Parvati, te puedo decir que viene hacia acá con unas cervezas muy   
  
heladas...  
  
-¿cervezas? -Ron, al igual que Hermione, no tenía experiencia con el alcohol, así que su cara de sorpresa fue monstruosa-  
  
Parvati llegó muy sonriente, y puso las 9 cervezas de tradición sobre la mesa, ante la mirada impávida de Ron.  
  
-Vamos Wesley, no me digas que no quieres acompañarnos... -dijo haciendo pucheritos y acercándose tanto que Ron pudo ver su escote   
  
perfectamente en 3 dimensiones-  
  
-Yo no he dicho que no quiero... ¿estas son para empezar verdad?-sonrió con cara de felicidad-  
  
Las chicas se sentaron una al lado derecho, y otra al lado izquierdo de Ron, mientras le explicaban las reglas del juego, las mismas que   
  
Hermione conocía tan bien.  
  
  
  
"************************************"  
  
Se amaron... se amaron como nunca lo habían hecho, creyendo por fin que encontrarían la felicidad que tan rotundamente se les había negado por pertenecer a mundos diferentes, por ser una Griffindor y un Slytherin. Por ser sangre sucia, y sangre pura.  
  
Quizás, estos chicos no habrían tenido tantos problemas si desde un principio se les hubiera enseñado que en el amor, eso no importa, no importa si eres de allá o de acá, lo que realmente importa es que en el momento del encuentro, las miradas se realicen con sensatez, con entrega sin reserva y con la pofunda fé que se podrán sobrellevar las dificultades que se les puedan presentar en el futuro.  
  
Pero en esos momentos, ambos estaban lejos de pensar en ello... Más bien, no pensaban, sentían.  
  
Sentían como el ser amado se encargaba de hacerte feliz besando y tocando aquellos puntos donde la cordura no tiene cabida... y te hace feliz, y el otro lo es por que te ve siendo feliz... es una conexión muy compleja, que se brinda solo con el tiempo y el amor, solo con el amor.   
  
Draco se encargaba de aflojar las tensiones, de tratar de acomodarla en el piso sin despreocupar su boca que se esmeraba en besar el cuello de Hermione, quién suspiraba de emoción...  
  
Su acto de amor estaba ya en su cúspide, no podían seguir subiendo por que sino, se quedarían en el éxtasis y no podrían volver ya al mundo de estos mortales que ya han despristigiado tanto la palabra AMOR...  
  
Harry seguía tendido en la cama, aparentemente en el mundo real...   
  
Aparentemente, pues Harry Potter ya había comensado a despertar y a reponerse del fuerte golpe en la cabeza...   
  
Pero vino un dolor peor...  
  
Pues vió justamente la culminación de amor por parte de Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy...  
  
Aunque tuvo que pestañear muchas veces para poder creer lo que estaba viendo...  
  
Por que Hojas amarillentas y viejas comensaban a inundar la habitación...  
  
Y 2 chicos desnudos le miraron sorprendidos...  
  
*********fin de capitulo*********  
  
n/a:  
  
¡¡¡Hola mis queridos niños!!!, ya tienen frente a sus ojos el capitulo 18 de 24 horas, aquel que tanto  
  
deseaban y que por tanto me retaron por el retraso... ¡¡¡MIL PERDONES!!!!  
  
Espero que realmente les haya gustado este cap. para que la espera haya valido la pena... ¿no?  
  
Muchos saludos a todos mis seguidores, dejen muchos r/r y tenganme paciencia!!!  
  
(Quiero mandar un saludo especial a mi novio, quien apoya mis locuras y además, las lee y me deja r/r...  
  
Mi amor, espero que sepas que eres lo más precioso que tengo y la persona que me ha hecho más feliz, como mi primer novio no tengo ningún reclamo... En estos 3 meses, ha sido todo muy lindo, y creéme, que nunca te dejaré y tampocote voy a permitir a ti hacerlo mi bebé... *.* ...)  
  
Se despide, enamorada y feliz  
  
la ingenua e inocente niña  
  
Mapache -.-` 


	19. Hasta que la muerte Nos Separe

24 horas Capitulo nº19: "Hasta que la muerte nos separe" por Mapache  
  
Las hojas continuaron cayendo del cielo por unos instantes, para cumplir solo con la misión de hacerle recordar a Harry como había sucedido aquello antes. Como se había besado lo anteriormente besado por sus propios labios... como aquel beso había sido correspondido sin recato. Como habían concluido su enlace de amor y a la vez su sentencia de muerte.  
Por largos instantes, ningún ruido aparte de la lluvia irrumpió en el lugar...  
  
Mientras; Hermione y Draco solo atinaron a guardar silencio, como para querer brindarle la oportunidad a Harry que se reponiera de tamaña sorpresa y de aprovechar también deshacerce del calor que aún inundaba sus cuerpos, para tratar de disipar aquella niebla con olor a amor que parecía querer extasiarlos y llevarlos nuevamente a las garras de la lujuria. Para calmar esa pasión que a ratos parecía querer volver a reunirlos en abrazos interminables... de besos fugaces que jugaban a parecer constelaciones en el cielo de su amor...  
  
Draco se volvió a poner su camisa con dificultad... Su cuerpo aún ardía.  
  
Como describir la emoción sentida en el lugar... como explicar lo que estos 3 seres humanos sentían en sus acongojados corazones... ¿era tan solo una pesadilla?, ¿solo un juego de la imaginación?, ¿solo era que la luz de la tormenta les había hecho ver esto tan terriblemente doloroso?... Es realmente increible lo que puede suceder si hacemos cosas con todo el corazón, si hacemos cosas con dedicaciòn, con pasión y dando siempre libre salida a nuestras verdaderas emociones. Y estos chicos lo sabían perfectamente.  
  
Harry se puso de pie. Les dió la espalda unos segundos para luego mirarlos fijamente con una mirada algo severa.  
  
-¿y eso era todo?, ¿por esto me cambiaste?-dijo Harry con rostro burlón-  
  
Hermione comenzó a respirar más rápido por el dolor que le producía aguantar las lágrimas.  
Draco esbozó una sonrisa divertida mientras se volvía a sacar la camisa que segundos antes le había costado tanto ponerse y se le plantaba enfrente a harry.  
  
Hermione era solo una espectadora de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo, solo atinaba a guardar silencio y a observar lo que este par de chicos hacía. Lo que realmente le traía un gran dolor, pues ver al que su verdadero amor por mucho tiempo y al que había lleghado a negarselo, era verdaderamente turbador para su mente. Esta chica dudaba si saldría cuerda de estas 24 horas... dudaba si podría recomponerse... Dudaba... Dudaba... y eso le inquietaba.  
  
""  
  
Ron terminó enceguecido por el alcohol bebido y por la presencia de este par de chicas tan atrevidas como hermosas que se habían poco menos que ensañado con él. Este trio tan particular continuaron juntos incluso después de la llegada a Hogwarts. Los besos que habían llegado justo después de la salida de las cervezas, resultaron muchas veces implacables... agresivos en su naturaleza.  
  
Ron no supo como llegó a la sala de trofeos. Ni tampoco como se había sacado sus envestiduras que lo cubrían y que en ese momento... estorbaban.  
  
Su mente solo sabía como se había entregado a los besos y caricias de este par de jóvenes que le incitaban a seguir con entereza. Solo supo como lograr sentirse vivo, amado... feliz. Ronald Wesley se vió de pronto sumergido en una nube de calor, en un paraíso hecho realidad... a pesar de la incomodidad del lugar y del miedo de una visita inesperada... A pesar de eso, se sintió libre... Demente... muy demente. Y no por el efecto de las cervezas, sino simplemente por las gratificaciones del amor desenfrenado, aquel sin compromisos previos ni ataduras.  
  
Parvati y Lavender se pusieron a su servicio... Una vez conocidos los puntos donde Ron parecía estallar, comenzaron a comunicarse con él. Recorrieron su cuerpo sin limite alguno, besando, tocando... deslizando sus filudas uñas postizas por el abdomen completamente desnudo de este chico colorín, que solo podía agradecer con gemidos que demostraban claramente el éxtasis donde se encontraba sumergido.  
  
Para Ron, el año que estaba a punto de culminar, no había sido del todo agradable. Se le había obligado tajantemente crecer, madurar y por ende, presindir de aquellas personas que antes creía impresindibles. Y lo había logrado, había conseguido sentirse feliz por otros medios y no por la alegría de los demás... El pensamiento de que era feliz, de que por fin había crecido lo hizo convencerse aún más de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, que no se arrepentiría jamás de aquellos besos que estaba recibiendo.  
  
Por parte de las chicas, hay mucho que decir o explicar. Ambas estaban, digamos... "acostumbradas" (por decirlo de alguna manera) a compartir al hombre a la hora de las relaciones amorosas... Pero esta vez fue diferente.  
Al principio, se lo compartieron como buenas amigas y estuvieron dispuestas a sederselo a la otra cuando esta quisiera hascerlo... Mas las caricias de Ron ya no eran compartibles, ni sus suspiros eran como para brindarlos como cualquier regalo barato y olvidarlo.  
  
Ron se percató de tal "percance"... y lejos de sentirse contrariado, se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo.  
  
Por que a pesar de no estar en el equipo de Quidditch, ni tener los mejores pectorales, ni tampoco esos dibujos firmes en su estómago; él, Ronald Wesley era peleado a la hora de amar...  
  
Y eso le provocó una sonrisa delirante.  
  
(n/a: esto es para las amantes de "RON"... para que vean que no soy tan mala y que me acuerdo de este... de este... ¿personaje?jaja, XD)  
  
""  
  
Severus llegó a su habitación sudando por los nervios, con la cabeza caliente de tanto pensar y con el corazón apretado por la forma en que había liberado su más íntimo secreto. Aquel que no se cuenta nisiquiera en los sueños... aquel por el que se siente pena, rabia... y en su caso, vergüenza, mucha vergüenza.  
  
Cerró la puerta con rudeza, se sacó su túnica negra y la tiró sin más al suelo.  
Se lanzó en la cama solo con el fin de que su cuerpo descansara y sus piernas dejaran de correr... Y por un momento, Severus Snape no tuvo nada en su mente, no pensó en absolutamente nada. Su cabeza quedó en blanco y solo el ruido del viento y la lluvia irrumpió en el lugar...  
  
Si... de la lluvia... Por que en ese momento, se vivía una fuerte tormenta... con relámpagos y una aguacera que parecía no terminar.  
  
Por un momento, a Severus no pareció importarle tal ruido. Estaba tan cansado que nada podía interrumpirlo. Cuando ya le faltaba el aire por su nariz sobre la cama, volteó y abrió los ojos... Ya había dejado de sudar y su corazón de palpitar tan aceleradamente.  
  
Se veía sin escapatoria, dentro de un problema que a simple vista no tenía solución. Era una sensación extrañamente asquerosa, se sentía horriblemente culpable por lo que le estaba pasando a estos chicos... Si tan solo él no le hubiera prestado ese libro, si no le hubiera facilitado tanto las cosas a Draco, si no hubiera castigado tanto a Hermione o si tan solo hubiera dejado de odiar con tal ímpetu por un segundo a Harry Potter... Las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.  
  
Se puso de pie de un salto y comenzó a dar vueltas por toda su habitación , como si quisiera que con sus pasos firmes fueran borrandose todos sus problemas, esas tonterías que se le cruzaban por la mente... Esa idea de dar un corte final al problema quitándose la oportunidad de vivir, quitándose por fin ese sentimiento de culpa, que lo estaba llevando hasta un abismo donde dificilmente podría salir... Por que en ese instante, Severus no encontraba otra salida que la de salir despavorido huyendo de lo que su mente llamaba percance, huir de las garras de la vida burlandola con un simple acto que estaba seguro vendría solo a tranquilizarlo, y que no causaría ningún efecto negativo. Por que nadie lo extrañaría, nadie desearía llamarlo desde la muerte para tenerlo cerca... Por que estaba solo, completamente solo... Así que la muerte, el suicidio mejor dicho, sería una buena salida... Tal vez lo haría.... O tal vez no, eso lo decidiría el destino...  
  
-¡¡¡que demonios estás diciendo Severus!!!, ¿tú?, ¿creyendo en el destino?... Lo que me está pasando, no es más consecuencia de mis mismos actos, yo me llevé a estas circunstancias... ¡¡¡¡No estaba escrito.... No estaba escrito!!!!-gritaba desesperado, rompiendo en lágrimas y cayendo paulatinamente al suelo arrodillado y dando golpes con los puños cerrados en la cama-¡Por los mil demonios!! no estaba escrito...¡¡NO ESTABA ESCRITO!!...  
  
Eran gritos de desesperación, de profunda desesperación. Lloraba de rabia, impotencia por no poder hacer nada más. Solo esperar, y eso ya lo estaba volviendo loco. Su llanto era con un dolor que lo desgarraba por completo, era como si su propia alma estuviera saliendo de si mismo y se despidiera de él para no volver jamás, como si sus lágrimas no fueran más que la muestra física de un error que le estaba costando las ganas de vivir... Era un dolor acumulado, arraigado hacía ya muchos años en su corazón; atezorados en un lugar recondito de su ser y que hoy salían a la luz solo para recordarle cuan infeliz era, cuan desdichado era... Solo para refejarselo en la cara y hacerlo sentir más podrido de lo que ya estaba.  
  
Por que Severus Snape se sentía podrido, sin nada bueno dentro... sin nada digno como para querer mostrarlo... ¿y si lo tuviera?, ¿a quién mostrárselo?  
  
""  
  
Draco rondaba a Harry cuan león acecha a su presa antes de devorarla... Lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, con la esperanza de que esto pudiera atemorizarlo y sentirse con esa gratificación en el pecho que lo llega a hinchar de tanto orgullo... pero de ese henchimiento que no se preocupa de si lo que hiso estaba en lo correcto o no, en fin, que más dá; si te está produciendo orgullo, ¿para que calientarse la cabeza con las tonterías de la moralidad y esas cosas?. Al menos ese era su punto de vista.  
  
Finalmente terminó su paseo para culminar con unas palabras que rayaban en lo irónico. Con un tono burlesco, confiado de lo que realmente se posee, sin temor. Se plantó con una actitud déspota, agresiva pero no con esa sin fundamentos, si no con aquella que sienten solo los que no se sienten menos contra nada y a que a la hora de demostrar sus cualidades y virtudes, no duda en hacerlo, y lo hacen... Lo hacen de una manera ostentosa, glorificandose a gritos estruendosos. Y así lo hiso Draco.  
  
-Si Potter, por esto te cambió, por mis caricias tenues, capaces de hacerla volar por los cielos de la locura, te cambió por mis besos candentes y a la vez tiernos, que la hacían delirar... -dijo Draco aumentando cada vez más su tono de voz y ostentando de su cuerpo fornido- ¿pero sabes que es lo más importante?, ¿puedes siquiera imaginarlo?... pues que yo la hice sentir una verdadera mujer, y eso, no lo sintió jamás contigo...  
  
Harry, que había aguantado las lágrimas, no pudo más y dió rienda suelta al dolor que le producían estas palabras. Hermione solo atinó a agachar la mirada para tratar así de ocultar así su vergüenza.  
  
Al verse triunfador, Draco se volvió a poner la camisa y completó su vestimenta poniéndose sus zapatos y tratando de verse más ordenado, Hermione casi enseguida imitó a su compañero de amor, vistiéndose a la brevedad. Momentos suficientes como para que Hrry pudiera calmarse.  
  
-Ya que la niñita de Potter ha dejado de llorar, ¿por qué no vemos que diablos dicen esas hojas?  
  
Ambos jóvenes asintieron, pero nadie se movió. Draco miró hacia ambos lados buscando algún aliado para comenzar a leer, pero al no ver nadie resolvió hacerlo solo.  
  
-Bueno, si nadie me acompaña, lo haré yo solo... Donde se ha visto que un Malfoy necesite ayuda... -mencionó en tono orgulloso-  
  
Recogió una por una, cada hoja con un cuidado exagerado para así evitar un daño a las ya maltratadas hojas del libro de hechizos amorosos. Lo miraban fijamente Harry y Hermione, que no le quitaban de ensima la vista a ninguno de sus movimientos.  
  
Draco se sentó en la cama una vez reunidas todas las hojas para comenzar al fin a leerlas. Y como unos niños que esperan escuchar un cuento Harry y Hermione se acomodaron a su alrededor.  
  
Harry se tiró al suelo boca arriba. Puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y su semblante solo expresaba preocupación y mucha concentración. En cambio, Hermione se sentó al lado de Draco, tomando una distancia considerada, pensando ingenuamente que podrías escapar de la mirada sagaz que le dirigía Draco en esos instantes.  
  
Afuera la lluvia parecía haberse detenido, cambiando las nubves oscuras por un sol brillante. Las horas ya habían avanzado y el amanecer llegó como de costumbre. Sin importarle que habían 3 jovenes que no habían descansado ni un instante. Se presumía un día maravillozo, de esos en que lo único que se escucha son el trinar de las aves y el sonido de la brisa fresca que recorre los cielos...  
  
Todo esto transcurría mientras Draco leía.  
Y lo tan hermoso del día contrastaba totalmente con la cara de espasmo que iba poniendo Malfoy a medida qeu avanzaba en su lectura silenciosa...  
  
Hermione comenzó a impacientarse, por lo que se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por toda la cabaña...  
  
Cuando la chica no aguantó más los nervios dijo molesta:  
  
-¡¡Lee de una vez Malfoy!!  
  
Draco reaccionó con el grito y le dirigió una mirada asustada. Sus ojos grises expresaban sorpresa y un resquicio de temor. Sus pupilas parecieron haberse agrandado de un momento a otro.  
  
-creéme que no quisieras saber lo que dicen estas hojas amor mío...  
  
-Lee -respondió en tono seguro- y trata de no decirme amor.... -agregó apuntando a Harry con la vista-  
  
-Hermione... Uno de los dos tiene que morir... ¡¡¡ Potter o yo debemos morir!!!  
  
La chica le dirigió una mirada a Harry que comenzaba a incorporarse....  
  
-Potter... a uno de los dos... la muerte nos separará de Hermione para siempre...-dijo Draco algo preocupado en su semblante-  
  
-así veo... -respondió Harry- ¿verdad Hermione?  
  
-claro... -dijo Hermione mirando a ambos- Hasta que la muerte nos separe... -dijo mientras besaba a Harry en la frente y luego repetía lo mismo con Draco-  
  
-hasta que la muerte nos separe-agregó Malfoy- Así se llama esta parte del hechizo....  
  
""  
  
Tocaron a la puerta, pero él no emitió ningún sonido de respuesta ni ninguna intención de abrir... Por lo que Madame Pomfrey dió vueltas a la manilla rápidamente y entró algo agitada. Cerró detrás de sí.  
  
-Supuse que te encontraría así...  
  
Snape levantó la mirada roja.  
  
-vete... -ordenó, pero agregó recordando que le debía un gran favor- te lo suplico...  
  
-Severus, algo le pasa a los chicos, están rarísimos... no sé que es lo que pasa... ¡¡¡Harry y Draco Malfoy no han parado de sangrar!!!  
  
Snape se puso de pie y salió corriendo a la enfermería, con Pomfrey detrás de él.  
  
El profesor de posiones corría agitado por Hogwarts, nervioso, pálido por el temor que le producía encontrarlos ya muertos...  
  
Pero él ni Madame Pomfrey sabían que llegarían cuando las cosas ya estuvieran bastante avanzadas...  
  
Y que costasría demasiado remediar la situación...  
  
Por que unos de los dos chicos estaría al borde de la muerte cuando volviera al mundo real...  
  
Por que uno de los dos tendría que sacrificar su vida...  
  
Pero no su vida física...  
  
Sino su vida espiritual, aquella que le permite al ser humano enamorarse...  
  
Tal como le había pasado a Severus Snape hace ya muchos años atrás...  
  
"fin de capitulo"  
  
n/a:  
  
Bueno mis queridos lectores, aquí está el capitulo que tanto me solicitaron a través de sus r/r y sus mails que me llegaron a mi correo....  
  
Así que espero les haya gustado... ¡¡¡¡demuestremenlo mandandome r/r!!!!, Kiero tener muchos..  
  
¿Se quedaron con la duda?, ¿Quien muere o se queda sin la maravillosa cualidad de amar? .............. ¿Será Draco?............ ¿o será acaso Potter?.......... ¡¡¡¡QUE MALA SOY!!!!! XD (acepto votaciones)  
  
Prometo que no me demoraré tanto con el cap. 20... ¿20?, si!!!, me falta poco, por que yo llego solamente hasta el 24!!!!... cuando lo termine me dará mucha penita ( ; . ;)  
  
Se despide:  
la ingenua e inocente niña:  
Mapachita 


	20. Mi Vida Por Tí

24 Horas Capitulo nº20: "Mi vida por ti" por Mapache 

La habitación comenzó poco a poco a llenase de luz, con lo que pudieron verse sus rostros aterrados unos a otros. Draco había soltado las páginas con repudio, como si quisiera eliminarlas por entregarle tan cruel desenlace... Que aún no se había atrevido a pronunciar.

-alguien tendrá que morir... -dijo Harry en tono seguro- ¿Hermione tendrá que decidir quien?

Hermione levantó rápidamente la mirada al escuchar su nombre, asustada, con una cara de espasmo, de inmediato comenzó a buscar de prisa alguna respuesta por parte de Draco Malfoy.

-no... Tendremos que batirnos en duelo, el vencedor podrá seguir viviendo, el que no...no morirá completamente... -dijo Draco mirando entreojos a ambos jóvenes que le miraban confundidos-

-no te entiendo Malfoy, explícate de una vez... -pidió harry en tono agresivo-

-muy fácil mi querido Potter... -dijo en su tono acostumbrado, paulatino y como arrastrando las palabras- solo es que morirás pero no en la forma existencial "física", sino en, como dice esta cosa,"espiritualmente"...

-¡¡quieres ya decirlo!!-gritó Hermione enfurecida, mientras cerraba un tanto los ojos pues un rayo de sol pasaba por su rostro y le iluminaba su mar miel que descansaba en sus pupilas intranquilo-

-¡¡está bien!!, ¿quieres saber que es?, pues te lo diré... ¡¡el que pierda en el duelo, no podrá jamás volver a enamorarse!!, ¿Satisfechos?

El silencio reinó en la habitación por muchos instantes.

Y ninguno quiso ejecutar cualquier movimiento, por temor de distraerse entre ellos mismos el momento de reflexión que sin duda cada uno estaba ejecutando en sus cabezas...

Pero Hermione ya no pudo aguantar más y salió de la cabaña en busca de aire fresco.

Draco tomó los pergaminos y salió antes de que Harry pudiera adelantársele.

La brisa fresca y los ruidos maravillosos de un día que recién comenzaba a nacer, no pudieron distraer a ninguno de este trío que lejos de sentir algún grado de estima por el tiempo que habían vivido juntos, sentían unas terribles ganas de escapar; de escabullirse del otro para así poder sentirse más aliviados, con menos peso en la conciencia.

-yo tengo la culpa... -dijo Hermione en tono alto mientras se sentaba con cautela en una roca.-

-no comiences con esas tonterías, ¿quieres?-le replicó Draco con voz asqueada-

-¡Pero si es cierto!, si yo no hubiera engañado a Harry contigo, esto del hechizo nunca hubiese empezado... ¡si tan solo me hubiera querido más y no me hubiera entregado a ti sin pedirte nada a cambio!, ¡si tan solo... si tan solo hubiese recordado que te amaba Harry!, ¡si tan solo...! -no pudo continuar, le quedaron fuerzas para solo morderse los labios y reprimir lo que deseaba decir-

-calma Herm... calma... -mencionó Harry en tono amable mientras se acercaba a la chica y le acariciaba su

Cabello enmarañado-

Draco observó con asco la escena, y por un momento pareció no poder nombrar palabra. Hasta que finalmente dijo con ira.

-basta de sentimentalismo, síganme, debe comenzar el duelo... -interrumpió Draco mientras agarraba con firmeza los pergaminos.

Ambos lo siguieron en silencio.

""

Ron despertó aún somnoliento... Más bien agotado.

Con Parvati y Lavender a cada costado, acurrucadas, muy bien acomodadas, a medio vestir y resoplando del cansancio de las artes del amor.

-¡ey!, chicas... ¡psssssstttt!, ¡chicas... !- ron intentó despertarlas con suaves golpecitos en sus espaldas y con susurros que no lograron más que hacerlas cambiar de posición-

Demonios , dijo para sí Ron. ¿Ahora como me las saco de encima? 

De inmediato, un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y con la boca seca y amarga. Sentía el estómago revuelto, con unas nauseas demasiado grandes como para aguantárselas. Debía sacarse a sus nenas , sino terminarían llena de vómito de ebrio.

-¡¡O salen de aquí o se verán manchadas de un líquido que saldrá directamente desde mis entrañas!! -gritó desesperado-

Parvati fue la primera en salirse del pecho desnudo de Ron para apoyarse en la pared y cubrirse con su blusa el cuerpo.

Por fin pudo ponerse de pie y votar toda su borrachera en el mismo trofeo de hace unos años...

Ambas lo miraron con asco.

No pudieron hacer más que vestirse en silencio y a dirigirse miradas y risitas en silencio, mientras Ron se reponía de su estado deplorable...

-Nos vemos otro día mis primores... -dijo Ron saliendo de la habitación al mismo tiempo que se acariciaba un rasguño que tenía en el estómago y que ya comenzaba a arderle.-

-Bueno... supongo que quitándole la parte del vómito, estuvo bien ¿no?... -preguntó Parvati con cara incrédula-

-¿bromeas?, más que bien... Pero para la otra ya sabemos... ¡¡no más alcohol!!... -respondió Lavender para luego romper en carcajadas con su amiga-

""

Snape avanzaba por el castillo muy rápidamente, sin importarle siquiera que Madame Pomfrey le seguía detrás ya con cierta dificultad.

Por su mente pasaban millares de ideas para poder salvar a los jóvenes, pero aunque sabía cual era la solución, le llenaba de pavor practicarla y empeorar más las cosas. ¡Ya estaban sangrando!, seguramente ya habían llegado al duelo... Casi olvidaba que el tiempo ahí avanzaba mucho más rápido.

-Pomfrey, ve y busca a la Wesley, lo más rápido posible... -dijo jadeando, volteándose y agarrando a la enfermera por encima de los hombros-

-pero, ¿para qué quiere a esa niña?, puede explicarme... -intentó terminar de decir la enfermera sin entender absolutamente nada-

-no hay tiempos para explicaciones, ¡apresúrese! -Le gritó para luego seguir avanzando por los pasillos.-

Severus no sintió como de pronto los pasos de la enfermera se alejaron, tan solo se preocupó de asegurar la cerradura de la enfermería una vez que había entrado.

Las cosas estaban ya muy avanzadas, por lo que preparó otra camilla...

Ginny Wesley debería apresurarse...

""

Los chicos ya estaban frente a frente. Se miraban con seguridad, atentos a cualquier movimiento.

Se miraban fijamente, odiándose por lo que el pasado les recordaba en aquel momento, lo que le traía a Harry los pensamientos de saber que la felicidad se le había sido arrancada de las manos. Que hace algún tiempo Hermione era completamente suya, y sentir de nuevo la culpa de haberla perdido le remordía enormemente...

Y la sola idea de recordar a ese Harry lleno de seguridad del amor de Hermione, le hacía soltar una risa divertida de sí mismo.

¿Pero y Malfoy?, Harry tenía una fuerte razón para estar luchando parado ahí... ¿Tenía Draco una?, ¿tenía él plena conciencia de las consecuencias que traería si ganase el duelo?

Pues esas preguntas Draco no se las hacía, el sólo sabía que debía de ganar, sentirse triunfador...

-considérate vencido Potter... No supiste aprovechar a Hermione cuando la tuviste, era tuya... ¡¡completamente tuya y se te escapó así... tan fácilmente!! -comenzó a decir Malfoy mientras asía su varita firmemente en su mano derecha-

Harry no respondía, solo se concentraba en mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, mientras planeaba sus más altos conocimientos sobre las artes oscuras. Su experiencia le decía claramente que no debía de escuchar jamás lo que su enemigo le respondía...

Pasaron algunos instantes antes de que comenzaran a salir distintos rayos de colores desde las puntas de sus varitas...

Y Hermione no hallaba que hacer....

Ambos se estaban haciendo mucho daño, ya era imposible averiguar cual de los dos había caído más veces al suelo o cual de los dos había gritado más que le otro. Ya la sangre estaba comenzando a salir por los orificios de sus narices y por las heridas que comenzaban a formarse en el cuerpo de cada uno de los chicos.

Ya no podía soportarlo. Por quien abogar, por quien inclinar su defensa, si a ambos los consideraba lo más importante que le había ocurrido jamás en su vida de adolescente...

Harry le había enseñado lo que era el compromiso, le había dado la seguridad de sentir que alguien la protegía y que a pesar de todo lo que pudiese suceder, siempre estaría con ella... Pero eso había cambiado en los últimos meses y se había desencadenado con lo ocurrido con Malfoy. Es que ella se sentía ahogada, prisionera en una jaulita de imposible acceso. Lo estaba amando por que así se lo dictaba los 8 meses que llevaba junto a él, y lo hacía por temor a dañar a un Harry que últimamente andaba de lo más melancólico que de costumbre. Lo había tenido en ocasiones llorando en sus brazos, temblar de dolor con el hecho de pensar que podía perderla. Por que Harry presentía que se venía algo más duro; y tal vez su corazón vaticinaba que no lo podría superar...

Y justo cuando ella ya había comenzado a agotarse, aparece Draco Malfoy y su mirada gris para envolverla completamente en el mar de la libertad... Con aquella mirada penetrante, capaz de hacerla volar con solo tomarle la mejilla o dirigirle una palabra de saludo... Los castigos habían llegado solo para que ella se percatase de que la libertad y la prisión pueden darse en el amor y en una sola persona... en Malfoy... No con un Harry Potter Celoso y rogón, sino con aquellas manos firmes que abrazaban su cintura, y que con solo mirarla, la hacían sentirse única y especial, Por que con Draco Malfoy se sentía prisionera de sus brazos, pero libre de volar cuando quisiese, Y eso, Harry Potter no se lo pudo dar jamás... 

Hermione pareció encontrar la respuesta a lo que se preguntaba... Harry se merecía tan solo su compasión y el recuerdo "dulce de un buen amor"... Y Draco... Draco se merecía su ayuda en ese preciso instante, pues Harry había lanzado un hechizo que se escuchaba perfectamente como un cruccio 

Hermione se paró enfrente para contrarrestarlo con su propio cuerpo...

Harry cayó al suelo con cara de incomprensión...

""

Pomfrey llegó a la torre de Griffindor sin tener muy claro su propósito aun...

Miles de preguntas se le formulaban en la cabeza, y para que decir lo que estaba llegando a imaginarse... Pero todo iba hacia un lugar, y era que Dumbledore debía de enterarse de la catástrofe que estaba a punto de suceder, si es que ya no había ocurrido...

-¡¡Déjame entrar!!-pidió a gritos la enfermera a una dama gorda en un cuadro algo somnolienta-

-¡que contrariedad, me despiertan en mi siesta!, ¡¡la contraseña!!... -respondió apretándose los ojos con los puños-

-¿contraseña?, ¿qué no ve acaso que soy la enfermera?, ¡¡necesito a una alumna!!...

-¿no pertenece a la casa Griffindor?, con menor razón aún la pudo dejar entrar...

-¡¡necesito a la niña Wesley!! Es urgente...

-¿para qué quiere ver a mi hermana?-preguntó una voz seca y apagada-

Ron se había parado atento a las palabras de la enfermera al mismo tiempo que se afirmaba la barriga con ambas manos.

-¡no hay tiempo!, ve y tráeme a tu hermana, ¡la vida de Hermione y Harry están en peligro!!... –respondió la enfermera casi rompiendo en llanto-

Ron despertó de pronto de su estado "post- etílico" (n/a: Aquí se nota claramente el lenguaje de la escritora xD) para decir la contraseña y entrar a la Sala común por el cuadro que le miró contrariado...

Ginny estaba como esperándolo, tirada en el suelo boca arriba hojeando una revista con cara desanimada...

Sintió miedo, pavor. Entre sus venas corría la sangre de la incertidumbre, por que a pesar de todo, Harry seguía siendo su amigo, y siempre, pasase lo que pasase siempre lo tendría en su corazón como una gran persona... Y Hermione... Diablos... Hermione también estaba en peligro...

-Levántate y me acompañas inmediatamente...

-No me obligues a hablar con mamá, te prometo que se lo diré en cuanto pueda –comenzó a decir mientras se ponía de pie y retrocedía en dirección a la habitación de mujeres-

Ron no le dijo nada. Tan solo le tomó firmemente del brazo para arrastrarla hacia fuera donde estaba Pomfrey totalmente nerviosa.

Rápidamente se encontraron con ella para dirigirse directamente hacia la enfermería, donde Snape les esperaba con las camillas armadas, la capa en el suelo y las manos en la cintura.

-¿Por qué vino el Wesley?... –preguntó con el ceño fruncido-

-Es mi hermana... y son mis amigos... –respondió serio-

Snape le dirigió una mirada enfadada a Pomfrey.

-bueno... Si va a estar aquí, le ruego que no me interrumpa... –le indicó con un dedo una de las sillas- y usted jovencita, venga y recuéstese ahí...

-¿desea salvarle la vida a la persona que ama?- inquirió el profesor a gritos en cuanto pudo volver a ponerse de pie-

-por supuesto.... –respondió rápidamente-

-entonces, si desea tener consigo Harry Potter, deberá darle su propia vida... o al menos la que lleva dentro de su vientre...

Ron se levantó sobresaltado desde su asiento dispuesto a matar con sus propias manos a Snape.

La enfermera lo detuvo afirmándole desde un brazo.

-¡¡esta es una decisión de ella, no se meta Wesley!!-gritó Severus sin perder de vista a La jovencita-

Ron volvió a su asiento.

-por supuesto que si... –dijo Ginny con voz segura y clara.-

-pues entonces recuerde en este preciso instante, esa persona que más ha amado y odiado al mismo tiempo...

Snape unió las tres camillas restantes y de inmediato salió una luz escandilante y un fuerte estruendo...

La habitación se vio de pronto sumergida en una niebla y un calor sofocante....

Una nube de color rojo los envolvió rápidamente, tal como la llama que había envuelto a Draco y Hermione en aquella ocasión de la biblioteca... Fue todo tan confuso, no sabían lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo.... Rápidamente comenzaron a toser ahogados por el humo que flotaba en el aire de color rojo pasión....

Ginny pensó en Harry Potter mientras se acostaba y se sacaba los zapatos, para que luego sus ojos se volvieran negros fríos, inexpresivos, y para que su cuerpo se volviera rígido, cadavérico, tal como un maniquí... Como si no tuviera vida... o al menos vida real...

** _Era un mar gris, donde solo podía ver sus propios dedos _**

**_Que luchaban por moverse en esas aguas espesas..._**

_** Ginny se vio sumergida en este mar sin saber con claridad**_

_** Lo que estaba ocurriendo... o donde estaba... **_

**_De pronto ya no podía respirar, se sintió ahogada y con_**

_**La rara certeza de que estaba a punto de perder la vida... **_

"

Lo que sucedía en ese momento ninguno podía determinarlo.

Hermione había caído completamente inconsciente, mientras Harry miraba sorprendido los efectos de su ira, de su rabia, como su falta de entendimiento lo había arrastrado a cometer tan gigante error. No podía entender que ella lo amaba, que hacía mucho que lo había olvidado, que no debía interponerse entre ellos. La mujer que más había amado en su vida, de la que guardaba los mejores recuerdos, a la que más valoraba, yacía en el suelo por su culpa... Estaba tirada en el suelo destruida, sufriendo, revolcándose del dolor producido por sus propias manos... Se había enceguecido por el odio...

Draco sorprendido, trató de auxiliarla, la tomó entre sus brazos, y dándole pequeños golpes en sus mejillas pálidas trató de reanimarla...

Pero Hermione no reaccionaba...

Harry despertó de pronto de su recriminación, respondiendo como a un llamado que le hacía su subconsciente. Dirigió su mirada y toda su atención a unas débiles burbujas que flotaban desde la superficie del lago...

Seguramente alguien estaba por llegar...

Miró a Hermione que estaba abriendo los ojos, y decidió enseguida lanzarse al agua, pues alguien podía necesitar ayuda...

Draco le miró sin entender mucho lo que pasaba...

Casi al instante, Harry se lanzó de un salto al agua. Se sumergió sin tener muy claro que buscar, solo sabía que debía lanzarse cuanto antes y encontrar rápidamente a alguien...

Nadó por varios momentos, y cuando el aire ya casi se le acababa, pudo divisar entre las aguas oscuras a una jovencita de cabellos rojos encendidos, de aspecto frágil y tierno... Pues ambos brazos le envolvían el vientre...

La sacó del agua para ponerla a descansar en el pasto fresco del bosque...

Harry estaba asustado. Miles de preguntas se le venían a la mente.

Sentir ese cuerpo frío, congelado entre sus brazos, ese temblor constante que sufría Ginny lo conmovía pero a la vez le causaban gran espasmo.

Le acarició el rostro, tiernamente con la mano que tenía más cerca; y por un momento se dedicó a observarla...

Tenía aun los ojos cerrados, su boca rosa parecía resaltar con mayor fuerza entre su rostro completamente blanco...

Virginia era poseedora de una belleza muy particular... Su cara, la forma de sus manos, la fisonomía de su cuerpo

Hacían un conjunto de cosas para poder llamarla así como una mujer bella y llena de gracia... 

De pronto una mirada sagaz grisácea lo allanó sin que ninguno se diera cuenta. Draco dejó a Hermione a un costado, apoyando su cabeza con un pequeño tumulto de pasto y se dirigió enfadado hacia ambos chicos que no habían advertido su cercanía amenazante... Malfoy estaba enfadado, lleno de rabia... apretó los puños apretando con fuerza la daga con la serpiente entrelazada que sujetaba para cometer lo que estaba planeando... o mejor dicho, lo que había planeado desde un principio...

-eres un maldito Potter, ¡hace unos segundos luchabas por Hermione!-gritó Draco al mismo tiempo que levantaba el brazo y dirigía su puñalada segura directamente hacia Harry Potter-

Harry se percató de su presencia y por lo tanto del peligro que corría, justo en el momento que un hielo parecía envolverle todo el cuerpo...

Al mismo tiempo que sus manos se veían manchadas de un rojo intenso...

Al mismo tiempo que Ginny despertaba sobresaltada y con sus ropas sumergidas en el mismo color...

Harry Potter cayó desvanecido en el suelo...

Mientras Draco lo observaba paralizado.

Ginny se abalanzó sobre Harry, tomándolo con sus propios brazos, llorando sobre sus camisas manchadas, intentando detener la sangre que salía desaforadamente con sus manos temblorosas... Pero también con la extraña sensación de que lamentablemente tendría que hacer lo que Snape le había advertido...

¿Su propia vida?, ¿o la del hijo que esperaba?

Se preguntó muchas veces lo mismo, hasta que llegó a la respuesta...

Y sin saber como, a penas pensó su decisión, sintió un ardor entre sus piernas y un fuerte dolor en toda su barriga...

Como un terremoto, todo empezó a moverse, a cambiar de posición... a volverse extrañamente una imagen como virtual...

¿Estarían volviendo ya al mundo real?

"fin de capitulo"

N/A:

¡¡Hola mis nenes!!!

Pues aquí tienen el DEMORADO capitulo 20, así que deseo de todo corazón que les haya agradado y que no

Lo hayan visto como muy largo... ¡¡creo que me explayé un poquito!!

Para que decir que me dejen muchísimos r/r, si saben que me fascina saber si les agrada lo que escribo... ¡¡¡pobre de aquel que disfrute de mí esfuerzo y no me deje una MÍNIMA notita!!

Un saludo muy especial a mis amigos y a la gente que se ha unido a mí...

Pero quiero dedicar un "particular" saludo a mi caballero de ojos claros, o a mi deseo oculto como otros lo conocen , porque aun no siendo nada concreto, me ha dado una nueva forma de ver el amor, que inconscientemente ha hecho sentirme como YO MISMA... y lo mejor de todo... ¡¡QUE ENTIENDE A MAPACHE DENTRO DE YO Y LA ACEPTA... LO MEJOR, QUE LA AMA! :-D

También a "aquellos" amigos que han hecho que vuelva esta sonrisa picarona a mi rostro, y a sentir que la soltería es una de las cosas más emocionantes que te puede pasar a los 15... ¡¡Si, estoy solterita!! Mapache y yo estamos libres, así que aceptamos candidatos de cualkier nacionalidad y cualkier clase social... jejeje

Besotes!!

Se despide con cariño y rogando esperen con paciencia el cap. 21

Que se viene muy bueno....

La ingenua e inocente niña  
mapache

PD: ¡¡¡Me QuEdAn 4 CaPiTuLos!!! ;-;


	21. EclipsE

24 horas capitulo nº 21: "Eclipse" PoR Mapache

Todo de pronto se volvió confuso, sin nitidez ni forma posible de apreciar.

Ninguno de los chicos supo exactamente lo que ocurría, ninguno pudo hacerse siquiera una pregunta al respecto, pues cada uno parecía moverse de una manera distinta, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

Hermione fue la primera en reaccionar y abrir los ojos para encontrarse de frente con un chico colorín que le observaba preocupado, una enfermera totalmente pálida, y a un profesor Snape extrañamente satisfecho. Le dolía a morir la cabeza, tanto así que pudo distinguir a los presentes solo por rasgos sobresalientes.

La enfermera se apresuró rápidamente a intentar ayudar

a los jóvenes que extrañamente se veían de aspecto muy saludable. Sin embargo, a medida que iban despertando, les entregaba una barra de chocolate a cada uno.

Harry despertó muy adolorido. Sentía en su cuerpo la puñalada recién recibida de Malfoy, por lo que casi de inmediato, colocó con cautela su mano derecha en donde sentía más dolor; pero, para su sorpresa, no existía herida alguna, no había sangre ni nada que indicara que momentos antes habría existido una herida. No pudo seguir pensando el porqué de tan extraña revelación, pues sintió un tremendo dolor en la cabeza, lo que lo obligó a cerrar de inmediato sus ojos y caer en un sueño profundo. Nisiquiera pudo comer el chocolate que Madame Pomfrey con tanta insistencia le ofrecía.

Ron se acercó en cuanto pudo a su hermana menor. Cobijó su cabeza sin movimiento por entremedio de sus brazos para darle unas caricias tiernas. Acercó su oído para poder escuchar la débil pero constante respiración.

-Pobrecita de ella... Perdió a su hijo.... Todo estará bien, todo estará bien.... –dijo mientras unas lágrimas nadaban por sus mejillas-

-¡No se atreva a poner un pie fuera con el libro en sus manos Malfoy!-vociferó Snape apuntándolo fijamente con su varita-

Draco detuvo sus pasos justo cuando una de sus manos ya había tomado la manilla de la puerta, y la otra sostenía con fuerza el libro en perfecto estado. Tal y como él mismo lo había sacado de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca hacía unos meses.

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada y se sentó rápidamente en la cama, buscando con la mirada el motivo de tal estruendo...

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Draco, con los labios muy morados, el rostro pálido, pero aún así sosteniendo con seguridad el libro de los hechizos amorosos.

-Lo dejaré donde pertenece señor Snape... -dijo en tono muy grave-

-No es necesaria tanta amabilidad señor Malfoy, de eso me encargaré yo... Lo dejaré en un lugar tan seguro, que estará para siempre muy lejos de sus manos... -diciendo lo último le dirigió una mirada acusadora a Hermione.-

-Además chico, es mejor que te recuestes a descansar un instante... No tienes muy buen aspecto... -agregó en tono maternal la enfermera-

-al diablo con eso... -diciendo esto lanzó el libro al suelo y cerró la puerta con frenesí para dirigirse con apuro a su habitación-

Luego del portazo, que fue fuertemente propiciado por Draco Malfoy, la enfermería se volvió silenciosa, llena de una brisa totalmente asfixiante. Ninguno de los presentes parecía estar muy e acuerdo con la energía que aún conservaba intacta el chico de las serpientes... Era más bien una sorpresa no muy grata, el verlo salir con tanta ira, y reclamar con tanta entereza algo que era realmente descabellado en esos momentos, menos por el.

Hermione bajó la vista. La vergüenza le impedía siquiera aceptar de la enfermera cualquier tipo de ayuda, ni mucho menos podía soportar las miradas acusadoras del profesor de Pociones. Eso era demasiado... Y aunque su cuerpo no acompañaba en lo absoluto su decisión. Se puso de pie y tomando los zapatos en sus manos sin fuerza, caminó lentamente hacia la puerta.

La enfermera no quiso detenerla. Sabía perfectamente que ese no era un buen momento para interrumpirla con cuidados que solo harían estorbo.

Snape ya se había marchado, por lo que Hermione pudo salir, ante los ojos dormidos de la pelirroja, de un Ron insignificante, y de una enfermera totalmente condescendiente.

""

Draco llegó apresurado hacia las habitaciones de su casa. Estaba inquieto, totalmente preocupado de las preguntas que seguramente tendría que responder de los compañeros curiosos. Pues claro, resultaba atractivo de que Draco Malfoy se mantuviera 1 noche completa fuera de la vista de todo el mundo.

Entró sigiloso, casi sin hacer ruido para no causar tanto espasmo dentro de la sala común. Seguramente estaría llena de jóvenes preparando los deberes atrasados para el primer día de la semana. Pero al asomar su cabellera rubia por la puerta, se encontró con una sala común totalmente desierta....

¿Qué demonios fue lo que pasó?, ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

Entró apresurado y no había alma alguna. Nisiquiera ruidos que podrían advertirle de alguna presencia....

Quizás estaban fuera...

Que importa...

Se dirigió a las duchas y al sentirse solo, descansó libremente bajo el agua caliente.

Fue en ese momento, en que logró calibrar las dimensiones de lo sucedido. Solo ahí logro entender que su vida había cambiado para siempre. Que por haber caído tan fácilmente a las piernas de la castaña estaba sucediendo todo de la forma tan vil como lo había hecho...

No, que estaba diciendo... No había sido nada de fácil.... No....

Estaba colocando una toalla alrededor de sus caderas, cuando sintió que alguien entraba.

Se dirigió con apuro, y vio entrar a un chico de primer año, con unos libros bajo el brazo.

-¡¡oye tú!!, ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? –preguntó altivo ante la mirada asustada del primerizo.-

-bueno... Como todos los sábados... En Hogsmeade...-respondió temeroso.-

Draco casi no podía salir de su perplejidad.

-¿cómo?.. Hoy no es sábado.... –Dijo pensando en voz alta-

-Claro que es sábado... -dijo con cara de incrédulo mientras avanzaba hacia los cuartos-

Miró su reloj...

Han pasado solo unas horas...

Solo unas horas...

""

No era tan simple llegar a una conclusión muy lógica después de todo lo ocurrido... Era todo tan repentino, que no había pasado mucho tiempo como para analizar el cambio que tendrían sus vidas de ahora en adelante...

Ron se quedó dormido al poco rato que se había marchado Hermione; Mientras Harry pensaba todo lo anterior, y no podía volver a conciliar el sueño. Ginny por su parte no había abierto siquiera un ojo como para enterarse de lo ocurrido. Ella era en definitiva la que más afectada se encontraba después de todo...

Dirigió nuevamente una mirada distraída hacia el bosque, donde pudo divisar muy claramente la cabaña de Hagrid sonriéndole en las narices. Como no recordar aquellos tiempos de felicidad. O de simple tranquilidad, cuando con sus mejores amigos se sentaban frente al fuego a tomar una burbujeante y caliente tasa de té. Donde habían quedado esos niños valientes, llenos de vigor que se dedicaban a romperle la mano al destino y burlar al mal... ¡Dónde estaban aquellos niños con esperanza y brillo en sus ojos!...

Todo se había reducido a una sola respuesta, que a pesar de ser la más verdadera de todas, era un reto admitirla, reconocerla y mucho más, aceptarla a voz baja...

"Se habían enamorado... completamente, cada uno de ellos se había enamorado... Un simple eclipse total del amor... "

Se alejó definitivamente de la ventana, secó unas lágrimas que le habían empañado los anteojos, y se acercó temeroso hacia los wesley.

Colocó tímidamente su mano derecha sobre el hombro agotado de su amigo, quién reaccionó casi enseguida.

Lo miró sobresaltado, pero con una leve sombra que se veía por debajo de su mirada color mar azul.

-Necesito decirte algo Ron... Que si no lo digo ahora, siento que me ahogaré... -Dijo en tono tembloroso-

Ron no pudo responderle... Solo atinó asentir y mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-Perdóname... Por lo que más quieras... Tan solo di que me perdonas...

El Wesley se levantó rápidamente desde donde vigilaba el dormir de su hermana, lo miró mientras comenzaba a sollozar, y mientras también intentaba hablarle.

-¡ven acá hombre! –Le gritó mientras le ofrecía un abrazo-

Y ahí se encontraban el par de jóvenes sumergidos en un abrazo, en lágrimas que les producía la emoción de tenerse nuevamente.

Ginny despertó sobresaltada por los gritos...

Pero al ver tan linda escena, tan solo pudo sonreír, muy a pesar del dolor que en ese preciso instante le carcomía las entrañas...

""

Hermione entró a la torre en completo silencio, pero no por tener miedo a lo que pudieran decir los alumnos, sino por que tampoco sus pies le podrían soportar una caminata muy ligera. Ya Nisiquiera su mente ágil como siempre, le socorría para poder encontrar una respuesta al amargo sabor que había dejado la experiencia recién vivida.

Sin embargo, eso no bastó como para prohibirle revisar en cuanto entró en su cuarto, su reloj. Tenía cierta sospecha de que el tiempo, tendría cierta relación con lo ocurrido. Y tenía razón.

Como su cuarto olía a soledad, se desvistió ahí mismo y colocó solo una polera improvisando de pijama. Pensó en bañarse... Pero tampoco pudo hacerlo.

Solo atinó a recostarse en su cuarto...

Mientras una vez más luchaba por retener las lágrimas...

Y lo logró, pero sólo al recordar los ojos de Draco Malfoy...

"_**Mírame,**_

_**De vez en cuando siento que me estás olvidando y que no regresarás**_

_**Mírame,**_

_**De vez en cuando pienso que ya estoy muy cansada de estar sola y escucharme **_

_**Llorar..."**_

Hermione Granger ya estaba harta. Ya no quería sufrir, ya su corazón no soportaría un llanto más. Llegó el momento de detenerlo, de detener de una vez aquel calvario.

Se había enamorado y no quedaba vuelta atrás.

**"_Mírame,_**

_**De vez en cuando, quiero escaparme y tu mirada me envuelve y me vuelvo a perder**_

_**Mírame,**_

_**De vez en cuando quiero enloquecer....**_

_**Mira mis ojos,**_

_**De vez en cuando siento enloquecer,**_

_**Mira mis ojos,**_

_**De vez en cuando siento enloquecer,"**_

Y con esos pensamientos, de sentirse enloquecer al sentir sobre sí esa mirada gris, pero de todas formas la necesidad de que esta existiera, cayó en el sueño profundo, teniendo muy en claro, que solo él ocuparía sus sueños.......

""

Tenía muy presente que nadie andaría rondando los pasillos un día "HOGSMEADE", por lo que decidió aventurarse.

El problema, era como llegar hasta allá... como...

Caminó sin mucha esperanza en dirección a la torre. Con la cabeza en alto como de costumbre y sin darle importancia a su cuerpo que le exigía a gritos un descanso.

No tenía muy claro el por qué ir a visitarla...

Sólo había pasado unas horas desde la última vez que la tuvo entre sus brazos, pero necesitaba saber como estaba, si sus heridas habían sido sanadas, si aún le dolía la cabeza... o si el maldito hechizo de Potter había sido demasiado poderoso... Demonios,

La única forma de saberlo con certeza, era viéndola, solo viéndola...

-¿qué quieres ahora Malfoy? –Preguntó Wesley en tono severo- ya le arruinaste la vida a Hermione, a Harry y a mi hermana.... ¿quién sigue?

Draco levantó la mirada, mientras su mente trabajaba rápidamente en busca de una respuesta silenciadora para Ronald.

-Un momento Ron... -intervino Harry- Yo creo que Malfoy solo busca saber como está Hermione... y tiene todo el derecho... -parecía que eso le había costado trabajo decirlo- ellos se aman Ron... no debes interponerte... es demasiado tarde amigo... -al termino de su discurso, colocó tiernamente una mano sobre el hombro del pecoso joven-

-Deberías escuchar a tu amigo Wesley... -se limitó a decir Draco.-

-está bien, tienes razón, pero de todas formas el no podrá ir a verla por que...

-a menos que nosotros lo ayudemos Ron...

El chico casi lanzó sus ojos de la sorpresa.

-¿nosotros ayudarlo?, ¿estás loco acaso?

-no.... Solo quiero enmendar mis errores....

Draco se retiró con hosquedad la capa y el león estampado, para poder buscar con tranquilidad la cama donde seguramente estaría la castaña chica.

**"_Mírame,_**

_**De vez en cuando sueño con alguna locura y no quiero despertar**_

_**Mírame,**_

_**De vez en cuando tiemblo cuando buscas mis ojos y me preguntas como estás**_

_**Mírame,**_

_**De vez en cuando muero de rabia y deseo pero nunca te lo hago saber**_

_**Mírame!!**_

_**De vez en cuando, quiero escaparme y tu mirada me envuelve y me vuelvo a perder"**_

Y su sueño pareció que la llevaba muy firmemente a la realidad, a la realidad que era la de un chico mirando sus ojos, observando un dormir completamente falso, que estaba frente a ella, sentado al costado de su propia cama y que la hizo comprender que por más que luchara o renegara de su sentir, no podría jamás cambiarlo.

Estaba enamorada, completamente enamorada...

Totalmente sumergida en aquel mar gris que en ese preciso instante le pedía un beso a gritos mudos, pero estruendosos a sus oídos.

**"_¡¡Mira mis ojos!!_**

_**De vez en cuando quiero enloquecer....**_

_**¡¡Mira mis ojos!!**_

_**De vez en cuando siento enloquecer"**_

La oscuridad ya había ennegrecido toda la habitación de chicas en griffindor, pero lo que no fue impedimento para que el par de amantes encontraran sus respectivos rostros y pudieran tomarlos tiernamente, sentir su calor al respirar y por que no, la emoción de tenerse nuevamente tan cerca.

Pasaron largos momentos en que ninguno parecía poder formular palabra alguna, o que por lo menos, tuviese sentido.

-Se muy bien... que vendrán momentos difíciles. –Dijo Draco con tono pausado- Se también que habrán momentos en que podremos separarnos y que no querremos volver a vernos... Pero sé muy bien también, que si en este minuto no te pido que seas mía, me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida...

Hermione no pudo responder, solo atinó a abrazarlo firmemente entre sus brazos...

Lo que bastó para Draco como respuesta afirmativa...

Sin importar lo que podría pasarles más adelante...

Al menos por ahora....

**"_Esta noche quiero más, _**

_**Que me abrases fuertemente, **_

_**En tus brazos soñaré...**_

_**Que el amor es para siempre**_

_**Que interrumpes un rayo de luz**_

_**Y nos envuelva a los dos**_

_**Vivimos atrapados en un juego de azar**_

_**Tu amor es una sombra para mi libertad**_

_**Ya nada puedo hacer y no logro escapar**_

_**No puedo sobre todo alguien puede estallar**_

_**Y así te tengo que amar**_

_**El tiempo acaba de empezar**_

_**El tiempo no terminará...**_

_**Érase una vez una historia feliz...**_

_**Y ahora solo un cuento de horror**_

_**Nada que decir, eclipse total del amor**_

_**Érase una vez una hazaña vivir, **_

_**Ahora ya no tengo valor**_

_**Nada que decir, eclipse total del amor...**_

_**MiRa MiS oJoS.... **_

Nota de Autora:

¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! Hace mucho que no actualizaba esta historia mía, les pido mil perdones... se que ustedes, mis queridos lectores, estaban a punto de matarme (lo digo por los review o mails) pero después de mucha espera, hoy por fin esta el capitulo número 21!!!

Este cap. Quedó como romanticón... así que disculpas al q no le agrade, pero deben comprender que mucha lágrima, estaba hastiando a la escritora... Además, en 24 horas, nada es para siempre... (Imagínense el final!!)

_Esta canción es la versión en español de... uhhh... No me acuerdo el nombre... pero en español se llama "eclipse total del amor". A los que les haya gustado, me avisan y se las mando... verdad que es lindisima? jiji_

_Me despido con muchos besitos a todos y muy agradecida por considerarme constantemente al agregarme en MSN..._

_(También un saludo especial a mi gordito lindo)_

Se despide, como siempre:

"LA ingenua e inocente niña"

Mapache


	22. No Renunciaré

24 Horas. Capitulo nº 22: "No renunciaré" Por mapache 

Abrir los ojos para encontrarse con la realidad era definitivamente un suicidio. Es que sentir esa sensación de tranquilidad, de estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo, la hacía obligarse a si misma a no abrir los ojos. Que abrirlos sería más como clavarse un puñal sobre su corazón.

La realidad era demasiado evidente como para intentar ocultarla. El amor había llegado, y sin proponerselo, las cosas habían salido de la manera que menos esperaban ambos.  
Tenían en frente al ser que más habían odiado en la vida y más amado al mismo tiempo. Y los lazos que en la vida son imposibles de romper, son el del amor y el del odio. No hay como sacarselos de adentro. Una vez arraigados en el corazón, hay que resignarse a no tener nunca más el control de tus sentimientos.

Se separaron de aquel beso eterno, mas ninguno se atrevió a abrir los ojos y con ello romper la magia del momento. Solo se encargaron de igualar el sonido de sus respiraciones para poder hablar.

- Draco... -llamó temblando-

-Dime

-A pesar de todo lo que viene...

-Shhh... -dijo poniendole un dedo sobre los labios- No digas nada, es mejor no adelantarse.

Diciendo esto se puso de pie, dejando a su amada ahí, acostada y aún con los ojos cerrados. Cubrió su rostro con la capucha para finalmente salir en silencio. Tal y como había entrado.

Se marchó. Dejando a una Hermione exausta, con la cabeza ofuscada y el corazón apretado.

-¿Cómo te fue Malfoy? -preguntó Ron mientras comía una barra de chocolate-

Draco volteó mostrando una cara de molestia. No estaba de ánimo para escuchar al wesley.

-No lo molestes Ron, no es el momento - ayudó Harry-

-¡aaahh! Lo que me faltaba. Bueno, si anda tan sensible, que se vaya rapidito de aquí, Y te advierto ¡que no pienso ayudarlo!- reclamó enfadado-

-puedo solo wesley. -respondió con voz seca-

-yo te ayudaré Malfoy, no puedes salir solo. La dama gorda gritaría de inmediato al ver un slytherin aquí. Y más si es Draco Malfoy.

Harry hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera, y en un segundo estuvieron ambos afuera.

-aquí tienes tu capa Potter, adiós. -dijo dándose vuelta-

-Espera un minuto Malfoy. ¿no crees que debemos decirnos algo?

-¿Algo como qué?-se volteó arqueando la ceja-

-¿Algo como un "perdón"?- harry estiró la mano con intención amable. Hasta una leve sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios-

Draco miró con extrañesa la mano algo maltratada y sucia. La mano de lucha del gran Harry Potter que se la ofrecía con la mejor de las intenciones. Era demasiada sorpresa. Draco jamás imaginó tal escena.

-No creas que por que ahora me ayudaste seremos amigos. Y tampoco creas que debo pedirte perdón por haberme.. Por sentir lo que siento por la que fue tu novia... Esas cosas no se perdonan Potter, esas cosas nunca se olvidan. Aprende a ser hombre de una vez.

Lo miró directamente a los ojos, y luego se marchó con rapidez.

-Yo también te perdono Malfoy.-dijo Potter en un tono inaudible-

Esbozó una sonrisa y luego entró de nuevo a la sala común de Gryffindor. Para caer por fin en un sueño profundo. Al igual que Ron wesley, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy. Los jovenes amantes recibían ahora un merecido descanso.

Ninguno supo lo que pasó despues. El fin de semana terminó sin informarselos. Nisiquiera sintieron los ruidos de los niños que llegaban de Hogsmeade, el ruido de los dulces al abrirlos o las carcajadas que con tanta emoción se hacían oír en todas las salas comunes de Hogwarts.

Solo los gritos de Parvati y Lavander hicieron despertar a Hermione.

-¡Vamos Perezosa! Levantate ya. ¡Llegaremos tarde a la clase de Snape! -gritó lavender al mismo tiempo que la samarreaba con fuerza-

-¿clases¿Snape¡Demonios!-exclamó mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba su toalla- ¡No hice mis deberes!...Me quiero morir, me quiero morir...

La habitación de niñas quedó en silencio por un instante. A penas hermione se perdió por la puerta del baño volvieron los ruidos matutinos.

-¿no crees que le pasa algo? -preguntó Lavender- Está como rara...

-¿rara? Yo la veo igual que siempre... Tal vez algo pálida, con el cabello hecho asco... Pero nada fuera de lo normal...-contestó Parvati sin prestarle mucha atención-

-¡no, No me refiero a su aspecto!... De partida, durmió todo el fin de semana, no hizo sus deberes y olvidó que hay clases. Esa no es la Granger que conocemos...

-¡Ahhh! Deja de decir tarugadas y prestame tu polera fucsia...

-ok, ok... Me callo...

Hermione salió hecha un rayo. Se vistió en un par de segundos. Si no hubiera sido por Parvati Y Lavender, sale con la polera al revés y sin zapatos.

Ya saliendo de la habitación se atrevió a preguntar en que fecha estaban. Al escuchar la respuesta casi cae desmayada. Estaban terminando el año. Faltaba poco para los examenes finales y para culminar de una vez el año.

Las cosas estaban mas confusas que nunca. No sabía como terminarían. Habían dos posbilidades. Una, la de terminar todo con un escape fortuito y una boda en los Angeles, o un rotundo quiebre en la "relación". No había espacio para terminos medios. Nada de tener noviazgo como en el mundo moogle o un arreglo entre familias como en el mundo de los hechizos.

Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, debían su destino a una sola decisión.  
Renunciar o Luchar. Nada más.

-Hola Herm... -saludó harry al encontrarse con la chica a la entrada de las mazmorras de Snape-

-¡Harry! hola¿cómo estás?-se paró frente a él pero esquivando sus ojos-

-mucho mejor. ¿Tú? -le tomó la pera obligándola así a mirarlo-

-bien, bien... Nunca he estado mejor-mintió-

El ruido de los alumnos de Slytherin que llegaban como siempre pavoneandose, interrumpió la conversación. Iban todos felices, como siempre. Ignorando los últimos sucesos. Se limitaban a bromear como siempre, robar algunas bufandas de los Gryffindor para cambiarles el color con un hechizo y a seguir al más popular de todos. Al más inteligente, el más rico, el más guapo y el más Slytherin que todos ellos juntos. Seguían a Draco Malfoy. Quien llegaba con un rostro extremedamente serio. Lleno de orgullo. Con un semblante de superioridad y desprecio hacia las chicas que volteaban a verlo y a la de los chicos, que lo observaban con envidia.

-vaya vaya... ¡Compañeros¿Acaso no sienten ese olor a azufre que desprende esta gentuza? Miró de arriba a abajo a todos los presentes. Incluyendo a Hermione y con mayor razón a Potter. Ron, que venía llegando atrasado como acostumbraba, le tocó el hombro con brusquedad obligandolo a voltear.

-Es mejor que cierres el pico Malfoy, si no quieres que yo abra el mío y todos ellos-dijo indicando a los Slytherin- se den cuenta de quien eres, y conozcan al grandioso y perfecto Draco Malfoy...

Draco no pudo responderle, pues de inmediato se escuchó la voz de Snape que los llamaba desde adentro.

Hermione no pudo calmarse. Sus manos transpiraban y sentía como la ira recorría cada centimetro de su cuerpo. ¿Qué se creía¿Cómo se le ocurría llegar con esa actitud¿Es que su orgullo no iba jamas a doblegarse?  
Ella conocía perfectamente la respuesta, pero se negaba aceptarla.

-Como seguramente deben saber, los examenes están muy próximos. Especificamente, el de Pociones, es la próxima semana. Pero, necesito, que cada uno de ustedes, hagan un pergamino de 30 centimetros, acerca de " Hechizo de Pasión Hasta la muerte" y lo terrible que puede resultar. Es el hechizo más peligroso en cuanto a amor se trata. Lo es por que es casi imposible percartarse de que está siendo utilizado en nuestra contra. Es más, lo confundimos facilmente como una muestra de amor y pasión desbocada. El libro donde estan los detalles de este hechizo, está en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca. Por lo que les preparé unos apuntes solo con lo que necesitan.

Aparecieron en cada uno de sus puestos, unos pergaminos con una extraña letra.

Hermione no podía salir de su espasmo. Solo cuando se sintió lo suficientemente capaz, pudo dirigirle la mirada a Draco. Él también la observaba. Tenía sus ojos grises rodeados de un mar rojo. Estaba apretando los labios con furia y los puños los tenía escondidos en su cruzar de hombros. Harry, por su parte, esbozó una sonrisa. Una sonrisa irónica por su puesto. Ron se limitó a cerrar los ojos para no ver la cara que ponían sus amigos y también para poder reflexionar. Que era lo que quería Snape. ?  
Qué lograba con ello.?

La jornada había terminado sin dificultades ni mayores estragos. Todo parecía absolutamente normal. Hermione no quiso ir a cenar y se fue de inmediato hacia su habitación. Poniéndose como condición, eso sí, no volver a llorar.

Tiró sus libros a la mesa. Y cayó justo en sus narices los apuntes de Snape.

Volver a enfrentarse a estaspáginas la desconcertaban por completo. Quizá que deseaba Snape. Lo más seguro es que lo haría simplemente para molestar a sus alumnos. En especial, obviamente, a Draco y a Hermione.

Sin más ni menos, comenzó a redactar el pergamino que exigía Snape. Era para 2 días más, pero no deseaba volver a verlo. Sino que hacerlo y terminar desde ya con el asunto.

Comenzó a escribir rápidamente. La pluma se deslizaba por el pergamino casi por si solo, como si supiese lo que Hermione pensaba en ese preciso momento.

Terminó y sin reflexionar mucho, tomó su bolso y comenzó a hacer todos los deberes que tenía atrasados. A repasar para los examentes. Durante aquellos minutos, todo fue normal. Como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Hola, te ves agotada... ¿Por qué no descansas? -preguntó Ron dejando su escoba a un lado-

-No puedo, estoy muy atrasada...Se me juntaron un montón de deberes.

-ya veo...

-ajam.

SILENCIO

-¿Que tal si vamos a caminar un rato?

-¿Y que tal si me dejas en paz? -bociferó Hermione al mismo tiempo que tomaba sus cosas y salía de la sala común dando golpes certeros contra el piso.

Ni siquiera reparó en los gritos del retrato cuando la regañó por llevar arrastrando su mochila.

-¿Una carta para mi a esta hora? -Draco se dirigió apresurado hacia las pajarerías-

Filch avanzaba delante de él con pasos lentos, como pegados al suelo.

Por fin tuvo la carta en sus manos. Tembló cuando reconoció la letra de su padre. Él jamás escribía. Siempre era su madre. Hasta el mayordomo. Pero su padre jamás.

Salió a los pasillos y abrió la carta temeroso. Leyó rápidamente:

**_Draco:_**

**_Está todo listo con respecto a tu boda. Una vez que termines el 7mo Curso, estudiarás para Auror y contraeras nupcias con la distinguida jovencita, Pansy Parkinson. Su familia está totalmente de acuerdo,  
y seguramente, ella ya recibió una de estas._**

**_Nos veremos pronto,  
Suerte._**

**_adiós._**

**_L.M._**

No pudo contener la carta en sus manos por mucho tiempo.  
La arrugó y la lanzó al suelo.

Caminó unos pasos maldiciendo una y otra vez a su padre. Unas pequeñas lágrimas brotaron desde sus ojos grises. De pronto sintió unos pasos detrás suyo, volteó para quedar de frente a la persona que menos deseaba ver en esos momentos.

-Hermione... -dijo mirando con pesar el pergamino arrugado que ella sostenía entre sus manos-

-¿Ya lo sabías verdad?-preguntó con rabia-

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-¡Draco no me mientas!

-¡No te estoy mintiendo, estoy tan sorprendido como tu... ¿No creerás que quiero casarme verdad?

Hermione no respondió.

-Pues estás muy equivocada. No quiero casarme, y no lo haré. No podría hacerlo...

-¿Por qué¿Por que´ no podrías hacerlo?

-Por tí... Por que no quiero renunciar a ti.

-Dejemoslo de babosadas Malfoy... Nosotros no podemos estar juntos.

-Depende únicamente de nosotros... ¡Huyamos! Vamonos de aquí...

-¿Hablas en serio?

-como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-Está bien... después de los examenes...

-después de los examenes.

Fin de capitulo

Nota de autora:

Uyyy! si si si Lo sé... No tengo perdón de dios... sé q me demoré muxisimo con este capitulo... / sorry... pero pasé por malos momentos.  
Me metí a un taller literario en un lugar muy bueno, aquí en mi ciudad. Estuve todo el año pasado, desde octubre hasta diciembre en realidad. Y este año me llamaron para participar nuevamente y poder participar en una edición de una antología de cuentos. Pero, me salí. No sé muy bien porq. Siento que esto de la escritura no es mucho lo mío... ¬¬ sorry! Así q valoren mi gran esfuerzo! Me costó mil terminar este capi.

y qdan solo 2...

Haré lo imposible por terminarlo!

Al menos este fic. Nosé q pasará con Dragon en extasis.

Un saludo especial a Sakura Radcliffe : Sin ti no me habría animado. Tu mail me movió el corazón.

Un beso a mi pololo amadoo! te amo felipe:)

Se despide:

"la ingenua e inocente niña"

Mapache.

pd visiten: Para q me conozcan!


End file.
